Caminos Cruzados
by Sadie321
Summary: Algunos secretos de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha nunca han sido revelados, es hora de que sus herederos los conozcan. AU
1. Prólogo

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, llevaba pensando en esta historia bastantes días, se que el prólogo es muy corto pero espero extenderme bastante más en los capítulos. Espero que os guste y dejar reviews.**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

No es bueno estar tanto tiempo alejado de lo que más se quiere, pero a veces el dolor, la traición y el odio son sentimientos tan fuertes, que terminan por consumirte. Nublan tu alma y tu mente y la única opción que te queda para salvarte es la huida.

Estaba amaneciendo, apenas unos rayos atravesaban la ventana de la habitación en que se encontraba. Se despertó, cogió ropa limpia y se fue hacia la ducha. Mientras el agua caía sobre ella tratando de despertarla no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de su sensei.

* * *

_**Flasback:**_

**-Hinata… creo que ya es suficiente- **miró con nostalgia a su alumna que estaba inmersa en su entrenamiento.

-**Hai Kyoto-sensei, pe-ro aún que-dan unas horas an-tes de que ponga el sol, quie-roo continuar**- respondió agotada casi sin aire.

**-¿Aún no lo has entendido? Ya no puedes mejorar más aquí, sabes que tu tiempo ha llegado a su fin, debes marcharte- **Le dio la espalda mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro. Con paso decidido se dirigió a la pequeña casa que se encontraba en lo alto de la colina.

-**Demo… ¡no quiero irme! ¡No quiero volver! Quiero quedarme con usted-** Mientras corría hacia él.

**-¡Basta!**- _eres igual que tu madre_- **Es hora de enfrentarte a tu pasado, sabías que este día llegaría, solo deseo que no te dejes guiar por esos oscuros sentimientos, aún están dentro de ti, puedo verlos y es hora de que los dejes marchar- **Se lo dijo dándole la espalda, no quería que ella viese la tristeza que había en sus ojos**- Te echaré menos…-** susurró.

* * *

Salió de la ducha ya vestida, cogió su mochila, las armas y bajó a desayunar. No había nadie más en la casa, ella lo sabía. Encima de la mesa de la cocina estaba su desayuno, un poco de té verde y rollos de canela, al lado se encontraba una nota y una caja.

_**Perteneció a tu madre es hora de que regrese a ti**_

Observó la caja entre sus manos tenía el símbolo de los Hyugatallado en cada una de sus caras. La abrió, y encontró un pergamino, pero por alguna razón que no supo comprender no pudo desenrollarlo, en el fondo de la caja se podía leer:

_**Protégelo con tu vida**_

Sentía curiosidad por leer lo que contenía el pergamino, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo. Se resignó y terminó su desayuno, sabía que debía irse, pero antes le escribió una nota a su sensei simplemente le puso:

_**Te echaré de menos**_

_Hace dos años nunca imaginé que yo, Hinata Hyuga, que nunca levantaba la voz por miedo a que se molestasen conmigo, que no podía enfadarme porque siempre veía a las personas de manera optimista, que no era capaz de concebir sentimientos de odio, me convertiría en una persona totalmente distinta. Todo cambio el día de mi 18 cumpleaños, ese día marcaría el resto de mi vida, fui capaz de romper todas las reglas y escapé, escapé de mi misma, de mi familia, de mi aldea, de las personas que más quería… Pero el tiempo de huir ha terminado y es hora de regresar a mi antigua vida._

Continuará...


	2. Tres años atrás

**Bueno segundo capítulo! Espero que os guste, en cuanto he terminado lo he subido!**

******_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_.**

* * *

**Tres años atrás...**

Después del ataque de Pain, la aldea de la hoja volvía a su normalidad, los ninjas estaban concentrados en su reconstrucción ya que había quedado totalmente devastada. Debían terminar cuando antes y asegurar la protección de los aldeanos ante el temor de un nuevo ataque de akatsuki. Entre los múltiples heridos tras la batalla se encontraba ella, que había decidido sacrificar su propia vida a cambio de salvar a ese rubio de ojos azules.

_-¿Dónde estoy?_- comenzaba a despertarse, intentaba abrir los ojos pero solo veía sombras. Oía como la llamaban _-¿Están llorando?-_ Se podía sentir la preocupación en sus voces, pero todavía no comprendía donde estaba y su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. De nuevo la oscuridad la atrapaba y la sumía en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Sueño de Hinata**

_Se encontraba sobre un futón blanco, llevaba unos pantalones y camiseta blancos ajustados a su delineado cuerpo. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y tenía las manos vendadas, solo podía verse los dedos. Sentía algunas vendas rodeándola y caían sobre su cuerpo. Se levantó la camiseta y tenía toda la cintura vendada. Se tocó las rodillas y también las tenía vendadas así como los tobillos._

_ -¿Qué me ha pasado?- Se dio cuenta de que las vendas empezaron a cambiar de color, desde el más puro de los blancos hasta difuminarse en gris y llegar al negro. Estaba asustada, no sabía cuánto tiempo y por qué estaba allí, se levantó y comenzó a caminar pero todo lo que veía a su alrededor era blanco, se giró y su cama había desaparecido, apenas unos minutos antes estaba allí tumbada. La confusión reinaba en su cabeza. Escuchó el sonido de una gota al caer y como retumbaba en sus oídos, era casi insoportable. A lo lejos un camino de color gris comenzó a dibujarse hacia ella mientras una sensación de angustia y se inseguridad comenzó a invadirla, notaba como sus rodillas y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera pero no quería sumirse en esa desesperación, quería salir de allí y parecía que solo había una salida. Se acercó a esa senda gris, apoyó el pie sobre esta y escuchó:_

_-Sígueme Hinata, o te perderás._

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama sobresaltada, gritando y con los ojos llenos de pánico. Todavía tenía el eco en su cabeza de aquella frase... Se encontraba en una habitación de hospital sudada y con el cuerpo dolorido_-una pesadilla, eso es todo- _pudo divisar como tres personas se acercaban hasta ella con amplias sonrisas en su rostro. Dos de ellos eran sus compañeros de equipo.

**-¡Shino-kun Kiba –kun!-**Les saludó, la angustia en su pecho comenzó a desaparecer.

**- Cálmate Hinata, estás a salvo, nos tenías preocupados, nos alegramos que estés bien-** Contestó Shino que se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación.

**-¡Hinata! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!-** Se acercó hasta ella abrazándola tan fuerte que solo se podía ver en la cara de la joven una mueca de dolor.

**-Kiba, alejáte que le estás haciendo daño- **Le recriminó Shino.

**-Gomennasai-** Contestó mientras se recostaba en la cama.

**-En unas horas tenemos que irnos en una misión, me alegro de que te hayas despertado antes de marcharnos. Descansa y cuídate-** Kiba se acercó hasta Hinata para darle un beso en la frente y desapareció de la habitación con Shino, éste se despidió con un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

-**Naruto-kun…-** Se dió cuenta de que estaba apoyado en la ventana, mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara y sin decir palabra. Nunca había visto a Naruto tan callado como hasta ahora. El rubio se acerco hasta su cama y le cogió de la mano, mientras que un ligero rubor aparecía en las mejillas de la peliazul.

-**Hinata-chan jamás debiste hacer eso… no sabes… no sabes las semanas que he pasado, creí… creí que te perdería para siempre… -** Le picaban los ojos y sabía que se iba a poner a llorar.

**- ¡Semanas!-** se sorprendió al oírse pegar ese grito.

**-Llevas tres semanas en el hospital, todos pensábamos lo peor… etto sobre lo que me dijiste antes de…**

**-No hace falta que me contestes… se que siempre has amado a otra persona, pero… pero quería decírtelo antes de... Quería que lo supieras-** le interrumpió.

**-Lo siento Hina…-** Se sentó en su cama y apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de ésta y no pudo contenerse, lágrimas y mas lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas del rubio. Se quedaron en silencio mientras la chica le acariciaba el pelo tratando de consolarle.

**-No llores más, siempre has sido importante para mí- **las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de ella**- siempre te tuve como un ejemplo a seguir, siempre que me sentía sola o asustada veía que tu nunca te dabas por vencido, querías que te reconocieran y luchaste por lo que querías… Me diste la fortaleza y la seguridad que necesitaba para… parar mejorar y dejar de ser esa niña tímida que se escondía detrás de todos. Arigatou gozaimasu.**

Naruto dejó de llorar solo podía ver la cara de la peliazul llena de lágrimas, parecieron horas, estaba totalmente hipnotizado por esos ojos color perla. Levantó una mano inconscientemente, de la forma mas delicada que pudo le acarició las mejillas sonrosadas y se acercó hasta ella. Apoyado en su frente el rubio susurró -**No, gracias a ti Hina… gracias por quererme-** acercó su boca a la suya y le dio un tierno beso.- **Siempre serás alguien importante para mí, pero mereces a alguien que te haga feliz.- **Se levantó, se limpió el rostro y se acercó hasta la puerta, sin decir una palabra más le decido una sonrisa y se marchó.

Hinata no pudo contenerse, no paraba de llorar, se agarraba a las sábanas desesperadamente para evitar gritar por el dolor, no sólo por el dolor físico sino también por el emocional. Era catártico, después de tantos años al fin se liberaba. Comenzó a comprender lo que verdaderamente sentía, estaba enamorada de una idea, nunca tuvo el suficiente valor para acercarse a él, ¿cómo puedes enamorarte de una persona que ni siquiera conoces? Estuvo así horas, tratando de analizar su situación y todas las decisiones que había tomado y le habían llevado hasta esa cama de hospital. Pero se rindió en los brazos de morfeo dejándose llevar por todas esas sensaciones, después de mucho tiempo al fin podía descansar.

**-Hinata, desierta Hinata- **La Quinta se encontraba en la habitación con cierta pelirosa- **Veo que al fin despiertas, has estado mucho tiempo inconsciente, necesitamos asegurarnos de que las heridas más graves se han curado, solo nos llevará unos minutos- **

**-Hai- **es la única palabra que lograba articular mientras las manos de la Hokage comenzaban a emitir ese particular chakra verde.

-**Parece que están casi curadas. Cuando te interpusiste entre Naruto y Pain el golpe que recibiste afectó a la mayoría de tus órganos vitales, al llegar aquí tenías casi todas las líneas de chakra obstruidas, pero hay algo que nos preocupa… aunque creo q es mejor que lo veas por ti misma… activa tu técnica de línea sucesoria…**

**-Hai- **comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos**- Byakungan-** empezó a observar todas líneas de chakra, parecían en buen estado, puro y blanco chakra de los Hyuga hasta que llegó a su pecho, una de las líneas que salían del corazón empezaba a tornarse gris, parpadeaba entre blanco y gris era casi imperceptible a simple vista, pero sabía que algo iba mal -**ya veo-** No sabía que decir, tenía el cuerpo adolorido y no sentía nada anormal.- **¿Sabe a qué se debe Tsunade-sama?**

**-No, no lo sabemos, los daños que sufriste fueron severos… ¿Sakura puedes salir? **

**-Hai! Tsunade-sama. Hinata-chan me alegro que estés de nuevo con nosotros, estábamos preocupados, sobre todo cierta persona… luego me paso a verte con algo de comida.**

**-Arigatou Sakura-san- **_espero que sea comprada, porque si es cocinada preferiría la comida del hospital-_ mientras la pelirosa salía de la habitación giñándole un ojo.

-**El grado de regeneración es sorprendentemente rápido. Con esas heridas cualquier otro ninja hubiese estado el triple de semanas antes de poder despertar, pero tu tan solo en tres… lo que más me sorprende es que todas tus cicatrices han desaparecido excepto una, y puedes imaginarte donde esta- **la quinta le comenzó a levantar la parte superior del pijama de la peliazul y se podía ver en su pecho izquierdo justo a la altura del corazón una cicatriz rosada.

**-P-parecen como d-dos treses invertidos- **respondió en un susurro.

-**Las cicatrices no tienen formas definidas, pero la tuya parece como si la hubiesen esculpido. He sido la única que te ha tratado, no he encontrado más anomalías que esa y tu chakra pero parece que no afectan de forma negativa en tu cuerpo. Por ahora solo podemos vigilarlo. En unos días te daremos el alta y todas las semanas te presentarás para que te haga un reconocimiento. No hace falta que te diga que no puedes decírselo a nadie.- **_creo que esto me va a dar más un quebradero de cabeza, aunque con un poco de sake…_

_-_**Tsunade-sama p-pero ¿y si mi familia nota el parpadeo de mi chakra?, ¿y si empeora?- **le contestó nerviosa.

**-Es una orden- **Casi le gritó a la muchacha- **Si alguien lo nota alúdelo a secuelas del accidente, por ahora como te he dicho solo podemos vigilarlo. Ahora necesitas descansar.-** Sacó una jeringa de su bata y le inyecto un sedante a la peliazul.

A medida que el sedante hacía efecto miles de preguntas invadían la mente de la chica, hasta que se quedó de nuevo completamente inconsciente.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno trataré de ir subiendo capítulo por semana y haré los capítulos cuanto mas largos mejor, personalmente odio los capítulos cortos, siempre te quedas con ganas de mas.

Como habeis visto he dado un salto de 3 años al pasado desde el prologo, es necesario para contar toda la historia, mi idea es que cuando vuelva otra vez al prologo sea hacia la mitad del fic. Espero que sea largo y al menos entretenido.

Comenten critiquen y opinen. Todo es mejorable! :D

**Reviews**

**LaCrazyWritter: **Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, a ver si subo rápido otro, los primeros capítulos son para centrar la historia, hay grandes ideas y hay que crear la tensión y los escenarios perfectos! Muchas gracias por el review! No te puedo adelantar nada todo se irá resolviendo capitulo a capitulo, si no ¿qué emoción tendría? :D


	3. El regeso

**Aquí va el tercer cap! Lo he escrito hoy mismo del tirón y lo he subido, estaba inspirada. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi.**

* * *

**El regreso**

No sabía a dónde se dirigía, sus instintos le guiaban, su mente no reaccionaba, estaba nublada desde el incidente. No entendía que había pasado y como había llegado hasta donde estaba ahora mismo, sentado en una roca a la orilla de un río. Su equipo, Taka, no le había dirigido la palabra desde aquel suceso. Se acercaban lo justo para darle comida y agua, pero ninguno había sido lo suficientemente valiente para hablarle, o más bien habían sido inteligentes. Sabía que si alguien se atrevía a siquiera rozarle lo habría matado en ese instante.

Siempre llevaba un kunai en la mano, el contacto de su piel con el frio metal obligaba a su mente a volver a la realidad. No lo soltaba, era su único recurso para mantenerse cuerdo.

_**Flashback**_

No le quedaban muchas fuerzas, sabía que su chakra estaba llegando a su límite, tenía herido el brazo izquierdo, apenas había podido esquivar el último amaterasu de Itachi, su pecho estaba sangrando y sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca, en unos cuantos ataques tendría que terminar la pelea o moriría. Su hermano situado a unos metros enfrente de él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

Concentrando todo el chakra que le quedaba en su brazo derecho, grandes chispas azules estaban contenidas para destrozar a su enemigo en el momento en que lo tocase. Sin dejar lugar a las dudas todo su odio durante todos estos años estaba concentrado en ese último ataque, sabía que era su final. En cuestión de segundos estaba enfrente de su hermano atravesando su pecho y miles de rayos azules envolvieron el lugar durante minutos. Lo ojos de su hermano se ensancharon, las aspas de su mangekyo giraban a una velocidad que Sasuke jamás había visto. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Itachi formó unos pocos sellos y tocó la frente de su hermano.

-**Ahora mi poder es todo tuyo… s-se te revelará c-cuando es-stes preparado-** su respiración estaba entrecortaba, la sangre de Itachi emanaba de su cuerpo como el caudal de un río desbordándose- **Sient-to… sient-to no haberte…protegido- **con estas palabras dio su último aliento.

**- Nii-san!-** lágrimas desbordándose por la mejilla del vengador, un dolor en lo más profundo de su alma se hacía paso como un cuchillo afilado desgarrando y retorciéndose en sus entrañas. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años de odio acumulado había desaparecido dando paso al dolor más profundo que jamás había sentido? Sin saber porque, se encontraba abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

_Me siento culpable… nunca debí... si hubiera… otra manera… nunca debió ser así… nunca- _se repetía una y otra vez en su mente como un tantra, aferrándose desesperadamente como si esas palabras le salvarían de su existencia. Estaba en estado de shock, su mirada perdida en algún punto del cuerpo que sostenía.

* * *

_Una luz de color rojiza cegó su vista por completo miles de ojos a su alrededor con el sharingan de su hermano y el suyo propio se movían en todas direcciones. Giraban a su alrededor cada vez a mayor velocidad acercándose a él como si fueran a devorarle por completo, fusionándose unos con otros hasta que solo un par de ojos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de su rosto con un nuevo mangekyo activado. Los reconoció, sabía que eran sus ojos. En el momento en que reaccionó los ojos atravesaron todo su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor se oscureció._

_No podía ver nada, trataba de moverse pero ¿Hacía dónde? Estaba perdiendo su cabeza, trataba de recordar que había pasado minutos antes, había matado a su hermano y se había arrepentido ¿Dónde estaba? No podía rendirse, notaba su cuerpo cansado, tenía que luchar cada segundo por no decaer, andaba a ciegas, paso a paso avanzaba, tenía que vivir y no dejarse llevar por esa oscuridad en la que estaba atrapado. Su noción del tiempo perdida, los recuerdos de toda su vida aparecían como flashes de imágenes una tras otra difuminándose cada vez más ¿Esto es lo que se siente cuando mueres? Sí, debía ser eso, no había otra respuesta. Sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo, su cuerpo se había rendido, se tumbó en el frío suelo y envolvió las rodillas con sus brazos como un niño pequeño asustado, a lo mejor debía dejarse llevar, ya no podía más, quería morir en paz._

_Una sensación de calidez le invadió todo el cuerpo, despertándolo de un sueño eterno. Parpadeaba, sus ojos dolían- demasiada luz- pensó. Oyó pasos, se enfocó en la dirección de ese sonido, no estaba solo, la figura de una mujer se acercaba a él. No era capaz de ver su rostro puesto que no había recuperado su visión por completo. Unos brazos le envolvieron y le hicieron levantarse, rodearon todo su cuerpo y de nuevo esa calidez. Ya no había dolor, solo paz, seguro que estaba muerto._

_**-Abre los ojos-**__ una suave voz le susurró en el oído._

_Lentamente se apartó de la mujer que le estaba abrazando y cuando vio su rostro su cuerpo se paralizó por completo__**- Oka-san…-**__ no pudo contener las lágrimas de nuevo, la miraba fijamente sintiendo que si apartaba su vista se desvanecería y no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo. Aunque estuviese muerto estaba feliz, era lo que había deseado durante años, verla de nuevo._

_**-Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote. Necesito explicarte muchas cosas de nuestra familia. Puedo ver en tus ojos el dolor y el sufrimiento que has pasado. Merecías haber vivido una vida feliz. Te has convertido en un hombre muy fuerte pero cegado por el odio, nunca quise esa clase de vida para ti, pero a pesar de todo te quiero-**__ Miraba con devoción a su hijo pequeño le cogió de la mano y le hizo sentarse junto a ella rodeándole con su brazo mientras Sasuke apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre._

_**-He estado perdido todos estos años, nunca entendí cuales fueron los motivos de niisan para apartaros de mi, cada noche rezaba para que la muerte me llevara con vosotros, pensaba que estaba en una pesadilla que no tenía fin- **__mientras hablaba cogía con fuerza las manos de su madre__**- ¿Estoy muerto?-**__levantó su cabeza mientras miraba __los ojos color avellana que tenía delante._

_**-No, todavía no es tu hora, aun tienes grandes cosas por hacer-**__ con una sonrisa se acerco a su mejilla y le beso tiernamente._

_Sasuke se sentía completo solo abrazaba a su adoraba madre mirándola profundamente, memorizando cada detalle de su cuerpo en su cabeza. Podría pasarse toda su vida observándola, en esos momentos se sentía feliz._

_**-Hijo, necesito que prestes atención- **__agarró sus manos y le miró directamente a los ojos__**-El día de la masacre, tu padre y yo sabíamos que tu hermano iba a asesinar a todos los Uchiha. Has de saber que los líderes de nuestro clan estaban conspirando para atentar contra Konoha, querían el poder tanto o más que ningún otro, estaban guiados completamente por la oscuridad y eso les llevó a la perdición. El consejo de ancianos y el Hokage habían ordenado nuestra extinción para evitar el inicio de la cuarta guerra ninja y que controlásemos el poder del kyubi. Tu hermano nos advirtió, tratamos de ayudarle intentando reunir toda la información posible pero nunca averiguamos quien estaba detrás de la conspiración- **__El cuerpo de su hijo comenzó a temblar ante las palabras que acaba de escuchar, la verdad era por fin revelada__**-Cálmate...-**__ lo acercó más a su lado y le abrazó de nuevo- __**No teníamos miedo, sabíamos que se salvarían muchas vidas, pudimos escapar, pero nos hubiésemos delatado y nos perseguirían hasta matarnos. Era nuestra única salida.**_

_**-Nunca le pregunté a niisan porque lo hizo, viví solo por y para matarle… debí haber tratado de averiguar la verdad, soy… soy despreciable- **__estas últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro, para sí mismo._

_**-No digas eso cariño, tu hermano siempre ha tratado de protegerte, era su deseo que fueses tu quien le matase, a nosotros no pudo matarnos, no quisimos que cargara con nuestras muertes, lo hicimos nosotros mismos. Tu hermano guardó lo que quedaba de mi chakra antes de morir en su interior con un sello que se activaría a su muerte, por eso tenías que ser tú quien le diera muerte, tenías que llegar hasta mí**__- acariciaba la espalda de su hijo tratando de consolarlo resistiendo sus propias ganas de llorar._

_**-¿Qué debo hacer madre?-**__ estaba confuso y asustado, nunca antes se había sentido así._

_**-Vivir, necesito que vivas, tus propios pasos te guiarán a tu verdadero destino, déjate llevar, cúrate las heridas. Vive por nosotros, siempre estaremos aquí- **__levantó lentamente su mano y señaló su corazón. Se levantó con su hijo en brazos abrazándolo intensamente-__**No puedo contarte todo lo que debes saber sobre nuestra familia tendrás que averiguarlo tú, lo más importante ya está dicho, recuerda que siempre te hemos querido más que a nuestras propias vidas.**_

_**-NO TE VAYAS!- **__gritaba desesperado mientras veía como su madre se alejaba._

_**- Es hora de regresar a casa-**__ Le miró por última vez con una sonrisa de pura felicidad y desapareció._

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Desde aquel maldito día su vida había cambiado, la imagen de su madre, sus palabras, las verdaderas razones de su hermano para matar a su familia daban vueltas en su cabeza, ¿qué decisión tomar? Se sentía perdido, angustiado, cabreado, dolido ¿Cómo iba a seguir con su vida? Todos esos años había vivido una mentira que el había creído sin siquiera cuestionarla, era lo que más le enfurecía. Un tonto fácilmente manipulado por las mentiras, 'El vengador' le llamaban, más bien 'El gilipollas' es como deberían llamarle ahora.

Su cuerpo temblaba por la ira hasta que notó como un líquido había comenzado a derramarse por su mano derecha, su propia sangre. Ni siquiera había notado que sostenía entre sus manos el kunai. Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz lanzó el kunai lo más lejos que pudo, se sentía liberado, había soltado un gran peso que había cargado sobre sus hombros durante demasiados años. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Debía volver a casa.

Había anochecido, se levantó y se acercó al fuego que había encendido su equipo. Todos lo miraban con sorpresa y algo de temor. No sabían lo que el loco Uchiha iba hacerles. Durante el último mes, estar cerca de él les hacía temblar de miedo, cada vez que les miraba a los ojos veían activado el mangekyo y su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido, parecía como si estuviera muerto, ponía el pelo de punta a cualquiera y se sorteaban cada día el deber de alimentar a su jefe, incluso apostaban cuando se despertarían por la noche con el kunai de su adorado jefe atravesándoles la garganta.

**-Por fin has regresado de entre los muertos, ya te dábamos por perdido, pénsabamos que en cualquier momento empezarías a gritar y a intentar matarnosa todos. ¡Habíamos incluso apostado!-** le dijo Suigetsu al Uchicha en un tono de burla.

**-¿Quién de los tres ganó?**- le dedico una sonrisa torcida.

**-¡Tú por supuesto el vegandor de todos los vengadores!- **El peliplateado se acercó hasta él dándole una palmada en el hombro.

**-Hmp**

**-¡Sasuke-kun!-** se acercó corriendo Karin intentándose agarrar de su cuello mientras éste le esquivaba.

**-¡Aunque haya regresado sigue sin querer nada contigo zanahoria!-** Suigetsu no paraba de reírse mientras una enfurecida Karin se dirigía hacia él dispuesta a pegarle un puñetazo. Éste la esquivó y ella siguió intentando arrearle el golpe, empezaron a correr por todo el campamento mientras Jugo les miraba divertido. Suigetsu tenía a la pelinaranja sujetada por las muñecas y ésta intentaba darle patadas.

**- Basta-** Automáticamente pararon la pelea y se fijaron en el Uchiha-_estos dobes nunca van a cambiar_- **Vuelvo a Konoha, sois libres de hacer lo que queráis.**

**-Vamos contigo, no te creas que te vas a deshacer tan rápido de nosotros, es demasiado divertido ver como rechazas constantemente a Karin- **el peliplateado salió corriendo antes de que la chica le pegase.

* * *

Hynata se dirigía a la torre de la Hokage, habían pasado dos semanas desde que había salido del hospital y como le había ordenado Tsunade, debía dirigirse a verla para hacerse la revisión. Le habían prohibido entrenar, su familia casi le había recluido en casa para que la heredera se recuperase totalmente de sus heridas. Nadie excepto su primo le dirigía la palabra. El día que salió del hospital su padre solo dijo que había desprestigiado a su clan otra vez, que no merecía llevar el apellido Hyuga y que si fuera por él la deshonraría y la echaría de casa.

**-¿Cómo te encuentras? Parece que todo está bien, tus heridas están completamente curadas. Tu cicatriz sigue sin desaparecer así como el parpadeo de tu chakra- **Tsunade examinaba todo su cuerpo en busca de alguna otra anomalía.

**-Me siento bien, no me duele nada solo me encuentro algo cansada, últimamente no he dormido bien-**todas las noches tenía pesadillas, para ser exactos tenía una única pesadilla que hacía que se despertase siempre a las 4 de la mañana todas. A los pocos días se había dado cuenta de que siempre despertaba exactamente a la misma hora. Realmente el sueño no le aterrorizaba, sino la sensación con la que se despertaba y el por qué de esa hora, hacía que no pudiese volver a dormir.

**-Creo que puedes volver a empezar a entrenar, aún no puedo mandarte en misiones hasta que averigüemos algo más de esas anomalías. Te veo la semana que viene Hinata. Me alegro que te hayas recuperado tan rápido.**

**-Arigato Tsuande-sama-**Se dirigió a la puerta y me marchó.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos la pequeña Hyuga no se dio cuenta de las cuatro personas que se dirigían hacía la Torre del Hokage escoltados por ocho Anbus. Estaba aliviada porque por fin podían entrenar y eso le daba una excusa para poder estar fuera de la mansión Hyuga. Levantó la mirada y se paralizó, hipnotizada por unos ojos color ónix. Conocía esa mirada tan intensa, la había visto antes pero no sabía a quién le pertenecía, no le recordaba. Instintivamente su línea sucesoria se activó. Solo podía fijarse en el color de sus ojos. A su mente le llegó un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña

_Tenía tres años, había salido temprano con su madre ese día porque le había dicho que tenían que atender asuntos importantes del clan. Caminaba de la mano junto a ella mirando el suelo para intentar no tropezar con alguna piedra y caerse. Estaba nerviosa, su madre también lo estaba, pero no sabía por qué. Caminaron durante unos minutos aunque a la pequeña le pareció una eternidad. Llegaron a una de las mansiones en los territorios Uchiha había reconocido los emblemas esculpidos y pintados en las puertas y las fachadas de todas las casas._

_Uno de los sirvientes del clan les abrió y amablemente les invitaron a pasar. Les estaban esperando. Les guiaron hasta el salón principal. El suelo de madera oscura contrastaba con el color crema de los muebles que se encontraban perfectamente distribuidos en la habitación. Dos sofás grandes rodeaban una pequeña mesa situada en frente de una chimenea. Estanterías a lo largo de toda la habitación con fotos de familia en ellas, compuesta por cuatro miembros. Lo que más llamaba la atención de la sala, era un gran cuadro que ocupaba casi por completo una de las paredes, en tonos negros blancos y rojos, no había nada definido dibujado, pinceladas aleatorias daban la sensación de que el cuadro cobraba vida y estaba en movimiento. Se sentía atraída por ese cuadro. Se sentaron en uno de los sofás mientras tomaban un té que les habían servido. A los pocos minutos aparecieron dos personas que se sentaron en el otro sofá, una mujer de cabello castaño y un niño de color azabache y ojos de color ónix. Se quedo absorta mirando al niño, el tampoco apartaba su mirada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojó._

_-__**Parece que van a llevarse bien Hikari-**__ La mujer de pelo castaño hablaba con su madre, parecía que eran amigas._

_**-¡Y nosotras preocupadas!**__- Le sonrió y dirigió la mirada a su hija **–Hinata, te presento a Mikoto y Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Sabía de quien era esa mirada, es Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor de Konoha.

* * *

Habían llegado a Konoha en tan solo tres días, los guardias de la puerta de la aldea oculta de la hoja les reconocieron de inmediato. A los pocos minutos un escuadrón de ocho Anbus les escoltaban hasta la torre del Hokage. El Uchiha estaba irritado, no entendía por qué tanta protección, sabía que podía matar fácilmente a esos anbus antes de que ellos lo notaran.

Estaban llegando a las puertas del edifico de la quinta cuando notó la presencia de una mujer de cabellos negro azulados que caían suavemente en cascada por sus hombros. Piel pálida y ojos perlados, indudablemente era una Hyuga. Algo irremediablemente le atraía de ella, como si fuese un imán. La chica parecía ausente, giró su vista hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, la chica activó su bakyugan y en su mente apareció un recuerdo de cuando él era pequeño.

_Cuando tenía tres años su madre le vistió con su mejor yukata, y le había dicho que ese día iba a conocer a alguien muy importante y que no debía olvidar nunca. Estaba tan nervioso que no pudo desayunar. Cuando llegó al salón, se fijo en una pequeña niña jugando con los mechones de su pelo negro azulado, parecía nerviosa. Se sentó enfrente de ella y sus miradas se cruzaron. Eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca, incluso más bonitos que los de su madre, perlados como el color de la luna con un contorno ligeramente violeta. Agarró un trozo de la tela del kimono de su madre y le pidió que se acercara, le dijo al oído muy bajito…_

_**-Mami, me voy a casar con ella**_

Continuará...

* * *

**Espero en unos días subir el siguiente, cada vez los capítulos los voy alargando mas, como he dicho no me gustan demasiado cortos!**

**Dejar comentarios, que os parece? que teorías tenéis? lo que queráis!**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por los rewievs!**


	4. Peticiones

**Aquí va otro, no he parado de escribir en todo el día y en vez de esperar una semana he preferido que disfrutéis de otro capítulo, a finales de la semana subiré el siguiente. **

* * *

** Peticiones**

Les estaban dirigiendo al despacho de la Quinta, conocía el camino, hubiese podido llegar hasta allí con los ojos cerrados. Todo resultaba realmente extraño, parecía que ha pasado toda una vida desde que realizaba las misiones con el equipo siete, eran tan solo niños y él era una persona totalmente distinta.

Casi nada ha cambiado en ese lugar, todas las personas con sus caras sonrientes viviendo sus asquerosas vidas perfectamente felices ajenos a la verdadera realidad _-los odio-_ Miles de ninjas sacrificaban sus vidas y las de sus familias por su seguridad, por su felicidad, arrebatándosela a otros, en este caso a todos los Uchihas y lo único que recibía son miradas llenas de odio desprecio y rencor – _¡malditos bastardos! Nunca debí regresar a este maldito sitio, lo supe desde que me marché, yo ya no pertenezco más a este lugar_- Pero las palabras de su madre hacían eco en su cabeza - _Regresar a casa… No soy capaz…de cumplir lo que me pide… creo que antes preferiría matar a todo el que se me pusiese por delante, ¡los odio! ¿Por qué tengo que arriesgar mi vida otra vez por esos miserables?- _No le quedaba otra alternativa iba a estar atrapado en esta aldea quisiese o no.

_-Hyuga… - _esa mirada de ojos perlados le resultaba extrañamente familiar a su mente había vuelto ese momento de la infancia justo cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado con los suyos. Buscaba entre sus recuerdos para obtener algo más de información de esa chica, lo único que consiguió fue su nombre _- Hinata Hyuga-_ Era como si ella no hubiese existido para él, si eran de la misma edad habrían ido juntos a la academia. Nunca se olvidaba de una cara ¿por qué la de ella sí? Podía recordar los nombres de todos esos estúpidos compañeros, incluso de todo el club de fans que le hacían su vida insoportable.

Se dio una bofetada mental por dedicarse tanto tiempo a pensar en esa chica, nunca se había interesado por nadie y tampoco iba a empezar ahora, era mejor así. Tenía que estar centrado en lo que le esperaba a continuación, enfrentarse a Tsunade y a unos ancianos que seguro que querían su cabeza y por su puesto sus ojos –_estarían encantados de verme muerto… pero no les pienso dar esa satisfacción… al menos les molestaré todo lo que pueda al fin y al cabo esos viejos son los culpables de la situación en la que me encuentro, ellos han creado al monstruo Uchiha._

Con esos últimos pensamientos entraron en el despacho en el que les darían la bienvenida a la aldea oculta de la hoja.

-**Sasuke Uchiha… -** la Hogake estaba sentada en su mesa con los codos apoyados en ella y sus manos debajo de su barbilla, sus mesa estaba llena de papales y había una botella de sake medio vacía. Le miraba tratando de descifrar el motivo de esa inesperada visita.

**-Tsunade-sama… quiero regresar a la aldea ya era de volver ¿no cree?-** le hablaba de esa forma tan arrogante que le caracterizaba. En la miraba de la Quinta se podía descifrar su sorpresa y curiosidad, al menos parecía que por ahora no quería matarle.

**-No estás en la mejor situación de exigir y pedir nada, deberías cuidar esa boca tan mordaz que tienes-** dio un vistazo a los tres integrantes de Taka, sabía quiénes eran –_parece que el Uchiha tiene más seguidores de lo que imaginábamos a lo mejor pueden sernos útiles-_** Por lo que veo no vienes solo…**

-**Tsunade-sama, hemos venido también para quedarnos, ya que el vengador ha decido regresar a casa y no tenemos a donde ir… si nos aceptan podemos serle… **_**útiles**_**-** remarcó esa última palaba. El peli plateado le hizo una reverencia y dio un paso atrás. Karin y Jugo miraban anonadados a Suigetsu, nunca antes le habían visto hablar de forma tan seria, ellos también le hicieron una reverencia a la Hokage.

**-Debo reunirme con el consejo de ancianos para discutir vuestras solicitudes- **_discutir con el consejo va a darme dolor de cabeza__**…**_**- seréis escoltados hasta el territorio Uchiha y permaneceréis allí hasta nueva orden. Podéis retiraros.**

Sin decir una palabra más los cuatro ninjas salieron del despacho escoltados por los Anbus.

**-¿Y dónde vamos a vivir Uchiha?**- preguntó Suigetsu con curiosidad.

-**Yo** **en mi antigua casa, SOLO. Podéis quedaros con la casa que queráis**- _solo quiero que me dejen en paz…_

**-Pero Sasuke-kun, mmm puedo hacer que tus noches sean menos solitarias…- **Karin se acercó hasta él tratando de rodearle por la cintura y le guiñó un ojo. La ignoró completamente.

**-Uchiha-1 Karin-0!- **se empezó a reír el peli plateado** -zanahoria creo que empiezas mal en esta aldea… -** se paró frente a ella y acercó su cara hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de ésta **-aunque yo te puedo dar calor por las noches si tienes frio…- **con un tono seductor y lamiéndose el labio, gesto que provocó que la chica se sonrojase.

**-Ni en tus más húmedos sueños…-** le dio la espalda y se alejo con paso acelerado.

**-Oh si tú supieras Hm… -**dijo para si mismo.

* * *

Estaba sana, recuperada y todas sus heridas habían desaparecido -_puedo, empezar, entrenar-_ esas tres palabras fueron un balón de oxígeno para ella, un pequeño rayo de esperanza surgió en su interior, después de mes y medio casi sin hacer nada recuperaba parte de su libertad. Empezó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, parecía que huía de su peor pesadilla. Sin saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió, frenó en seco. Ni si quiera pensaba a dónde ir mientras corría pero sus instintos le llevaron hasta una parte de la aldea en la que jamás estuvo.

Una vasta explanada llena de flores silvestres daba paso a un extenso lago rodeado por un espeso bosque en sus alrededores. El olor de las azaleas y los jazmines resultaba embriagador, ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese imaginado que pudiese existir un lugar tan maravilloso como ese ¿Cómo no lo encontró antes? Cautivada por el paisaje decidió explorar aquella zona, sería su rincón secreto. Casi llegando a la orilla se dio cuenta que había construida una pequeña casa en un árbol, el lugar de recreo de algún niño, aunque estaba abandonada, lo dedujo por la cantidad de ramas del árbol que la atravesaban.

Ese sería un buen lugar para empezar a entrenar, tenía que probarse a sí misma, no sabía en qué forma su chakra se veía afectado por el parpadeo. Sin perder el tiempo acumuló el suficiente chakra en sus pies como para poder andar sobre el agua. Empezó con movimientos simples, patadas giros y puños al aire seguidos por pequeñas carreras sobre el agua. Al principio sus movimientos eran lentos, pero gradualmente aumentaron de velocidad.

Llevaba más de tres horas entrenando, lo sabía por la posición del sol, y su cuerpo apenas notaba el cansancio del entrenamiento, algo verdaderamente sorprendente para ella, parecía como si acabara de empezar el entrenamiento. Activó su línea sucesoria para comprobar el estado de las líneas de chakra. Todas fluían de forma normal excepto una… una de las múltiples que salían de su corazón y parpadeaba, poseía un color más intenso que el resto en un tono perlado. Los Hyuga eran capaces de ver el color de las líneas de chakra de las personas, las suyas eran blancas mientras que las de cualquier ninja normal tendrían colores azulados y un raro caso era el color negro de los Uchiha. Además del color el parpadeo había aumentado y fluía el chakra con mayor rapidez.

Decidió tomarse un descanso. Se recostó sobre uno de los árboles a la orilla del lago disfrutando de la vista que le proporcionaba el atardecer. Miles de rayos anaranjados cubrían el cielo despidiéndose del día para dar paso a la noche. Ese color le evoca recuerdos de cierto rubio hiperactivo que durante muchos años había ocupado una parte de su corazón. Desde aquel día en el hospital se había obligado a no pensar más en él. No merecía la pena estarse torturando por un amor no correspondido, estaba decidida a seguir adelante y a no pensar más en su pasado.

Se había cuestionado cada día desde que volvió a la vida el porqué de ese intento de suicidio, si era sincera consigo misma es lo que fue. Expresó sus verdaderos sentimientos a la persona que amaba y se interpuso en el ataque para salvarle la vida. No lo iba a reconocer ante nadie pero en esos instantes antes de recibir el golpe quería morir. No merecía vivir la vida que su difunta madre le había regalado. Era débil, una vergüenza para su familia y alguien quien no se hacía notar. No tenía ganas de luchar, se había rendido. Tenía diecisiete años recién cumplidos desgraciadamente en el hospital, quería dejar de sufrir y tomar las riendas de su propia vida.

Perdida en sus pensamientos el anochecer había llegado, era hora de irse a casa antes de que alguien notase su ausencia. Hoy no creía capaz de soportar la mirada de rabia y decepción de su padre. De camino a la mansión Hyuga tuvo que pasar por el territorio de los Uchiha, se había olvidado por completo de él -_Sasuke Uchiha_- apenas conseguía recordar su cara, era de su edad se conocieron de pequeños y no encontraba ni un solo recuerdo en la academia en el que estuviera presente. Y esa mirada tan intensa… le hacía temblar, le inquietaba pero aún así fue incapaz de desviar su vista, se sentía atraía de una forma que jamás hubiera pensado. Había regresado a Konoha eso estaba claro pero por el momento prefería no encontrárselo de nuevo, aunque el destino siempre te juega malas pasadas…

Se quedó petrificada, en una de las casas estaba el Uchiha echando a patadas al poseedor del kyubi. Por si no tenía suficiente con una, se había encontrado con las únicas dos personas que no quería ver en ese momento.

**-¡Hinata-chan!-** corrió hacia ella, Naruto estaba feliz lo sabía por su expresión- **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Sabes que Sasuke ha vuelto?- **Las preguntas salían una detrás de otra sin que le dieran tiempo a contestar, mientras el pelinegro no apartaba su miraba de ella. Se había quedado estático a las puertas de su casa observando la conversación.

**-¡Dobe!-** de repente gritó el Uchiha- _¿Por qué no le pega un puñetazo a ese idiota? ¿Acaso es estúpida? La esta acosando y se queda parada, me desespera _**-deja de acosarla pervertido. **

**-¡Teme! ¡Tú no te metas!- **_es la frase más larga que me ha dicho desde que he llegado a su casa._

**-Konichiwa Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san- **les hizo una reverencia a ambos y se llevo una mano al pecho, estaba nerviosa le temblaban las rodillas y si no se iba pronto de allí sabía que iba a desmayarse.

**-¡Hmp! -**_Uchiha-san? Grrr… al dobe kun y a mi san y me llama por mi apellido?_

**-¡Deberías ser más educado Teme!- **grito muy cabreado el rubio.

**-Vaya vaya… - **Suigetsu apareció de la nada acercándose con curiosidad a la hyuga **-No sabía que en Konoha había una preciosidad como tu… -**daba vueltas alrededor de la chica mirándola de arriba abajo **-espero quedarme por aquí… muñeca**

**-Suigetsu!-** Tanto Naruto como Sasuke gritaron a la vez. Hinata estaba muerta de vergüenza.

**-Este lugar me encanta…- **le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a la muchacha y se marchó

**-Vamos Hinata- chan te acompaño a casa, ¡Sasuke nos vemos mañana!-** agarró del brazo a la Hyuga y empezaron a caminar

Pasearon unos cuantos minutos en silencio, la peli azul iba mirando al frente y el rubio iba con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza, no sabían de qué hablar, el silencio resultaba incómodo. Inesperadamente fue ella quien inició la conversación.

**-Naruto-kun… ¿por qué te ha echado a patadas Uchiha-san?-** sentía curiosidad por la escena que había presenciado.

**-Bueno… no me quería abrir la puerta, así que decidí entrar por la fuerza… y… le destrocé la puerta- **los dos jóvenes empezaron a reír ante lo absurdo de la situación.

**-Etto…Hinata-chan… no nos vemos desde aquel día bueno… como… que… que tal… ¿Qué tal estás?**- no era capaz de mirarla a la cara, le temblaba la voz y las manos le empezaban a sudar.

**- Bien Naruto-kun… no tienes que preocuparte, hoy Tsuande-sama me ha dicho que puedo volver a entrenar-** le miró y le dedicó un pequeña sonrisa, ella estaba relajada, el culpable de todo su malestar era el Uchiha

**-Me alegro… si quieres podemos entrenar juntos, últimamente no me han dado muchas misiones-** se sentía culpable por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos, que menos que entrenar con ella, siempre supo que quería mejorar y ser más fuerte.

**-Arigatou Naruto-kun, de momento tengo que entrenar sola para ponerme en forma y acostumbrarme es lo q me han aconsejado…**

**-De acuerdo Hinata-chan pero cuando puedas ven a verme y entrenamos- **sin siquiera saberlo habían llegado a la mansión de los Hyuga, el rubio instintivamente abrazó a Hinata **-Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado-** le susurró al oído y se marchó corriendo de allí.

Se quedó a las puertas de la mansión unos minutos intentando asimilar lo que había pasado. Estaba agotada, había sido un día muy largo y solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y descansar, pero por las horas que eran probablemente la habrían estado buscando y tendría que lidiar con su padre.

Nada más entrar por la puerta…

**-¡Hinata-sama la hemos estado buscando durante horas!-** llegó corriendo a recibirla su primo Neji.

**-Lo siento onii-san, estuve entrenando todo el día después de ver a Tsuande-sama.**

**-Deberías haberme avisado, sabes que puedo entrenar contigo- **Notaba algo raro en su prima, estaba distraída, nunca se había comportado así, siempre le decía a donde iba y le preocupaba. En las últimas semanas casi no habían podido hablar, las misiones y los asuntos de clan ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo.-**Hiasi-sama te está esperando en su despacho, deberías darte prisa, no está de muy buen humor.**

Caminó a través de los pasillos de la casa tan rápido como pudo, trataba de contener las lágrimas, demasiadas emociones durante todo el día y le esperaba otra reprimenda de su padre.

Knock Knock

**-Adelante**

**-Buenas noches Otoo-san- **le hizo una reverencia

**-Puedes sentarte.**

**-Arigato Otoo-san**

**-Me gustaría saber donde ha estado mi hija todo el día-** le miró con desaprobación

**-He ido al despacho de Tsunade-sama, me ha dicho que puedo volver a entrenar Otoo-san.**

**-Hmp…-**_que voy a hacer contigo__**…-**_** Debo informarte que el Uchiha ha regresado. Tsunade -sama nos ha informado que debemos estar presentes en la reunión del consejo para tomar una decisión, así como todos los líderes de los clanes de la aldea.**

**-Esta mañana vi a Uchiha-san llegando a la Torre del Hokage** _-ha dicho debemos estar ¿en plural?_ **-¿También debo asistir Otoo-san?**

**-Si, como heredera del clan Hyuga debes asistir, desde el ataque de Pain, se dictaminó que todos los herederos debían empezar a familiarizarse con las reuniones de los consejos y demás quehaceres como futuros líderes que sois –**_aunque algunos no estén preparados como mi hija… _**-Puedes retirarte Hinata.**

**-Buenas noches padre.**

Por fin en su habitación se tumbó encima de la cama, estaba realmente agotada. Mañana quería entrenar desde el amanecer pero debía asistir a esa reunión para decidir el futuro del Uchiha, no deseaba verlo otra vez, dos veces en un día era más que suficiente y mañana otra vez _-maldita mi suerte-_ estaba realmente cabreada, estar alrededor de él era agotador sentía tensión, nervios, un nudo en el estómago y en su garganta que casi le impedía hablar o respirar **-Agggg- **gritó y lanzó la almohada contra la pared, se empezó a reír, no podía parar, nunca antes había tenido una reacción tan infantil. Pasados unos minutos y más relajada se quedó dormida.

Continuará...


	5. Encuentros

**Siento el retraso en actualizar, quería haber subido el capítulo hace algunos día pero estaba un poco bloqueada. Aquí os dejo el resultado! Disfrutarlo!**

**Si hay fallos no me matéis lo he revisado pero siempre se escapan cosillas.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! De verdad os lo agradezco, es una forma de saber si el rumbo que toma la historia os gusta.**

* * *

**Encuentros**

_Una sensación cálida recorría todo su cuerpo, podía notar la suavidad de las sábanas de seda que la envolvían. Era la primera noche en mucho tiempo que dormía sin pesadillas. Sin abrir los ojos se agarró más fuerte a su almohada con la firme intención de robarle a Morfeo unos minutos más de descanso, por una vez, querría quedarse todo el día en la cama. Poco a poco su mente recuperaba la consciencia mientras sentía el movimiento de una mano recorrer su cuello y su espalda rítmicamente. El contacto con su piel desnuda le provocaba pequeños temblores. Escalofríos recorrían toda su espalda y una sensación de ardor se acumulada su bajo vientre. _

_Nunca antes había experimentado algo tan placentero, su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente arrastrado por las pequeñas descargas provocadas por cada roce. Su agarre con almohada se intensificó, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad su cabeza estaba descansando sobre el torso desnudo de un hombre. _

_Una de sus manos, curiosa ante este nuevo descubrimiento comenzaba su ascenso por el torso desnudo hasta llegar a la clavícula. Notó que el cuerpo que yacía debajo de ella se tensó ante las caricias que estaba proporcionando. Sin querer abrir los ojos y con una valentía que le asombrada trazaba pequeños círculos en el cuello, llegando hasta la mandíbula. Notaba la respiración agitaba de ambos, las caricias sobre su espalda se intensificaban mientras con su dedo índice trazaba el contorno de los suaves labios del chico. Quería besarlos ¡Oh por Kami! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Desnuda en la cama con un hombre en las mismas condiciones que ella que ni siquiera conocía y solo podía pensar en abalanzarse sobre esos deliciosos labios. _

_Ante este hecho abrió los ojos y toda sensación de calor se desvaneció, sustituyéndose por un frío inesperado que ponía el bello de punta. Mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama miraba a su alrededor, reconocía ese lugar, ¡claro que lo conocía! es el mismo espacio blanco que llevaba soñando cada noche desde que salió del hospital. Salió de la cama sin sorprenderse de que estaba vestida y envuelta en vendas de color negro. De nuevo, un camino se formó ante ella y empezó a recorrerlo. _

_Inesperadamente su cuerpo empezó a temblar, casi no podía respirar, una opresión repentina en su pecho apareció provocando que cayese al suelo. El dolor que sentía era insoportable, era como si alguien introdujese en su pecho una mano y le intentase arrancar el corazón, pero eso era imposible, estaba sola. _

_**-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor… QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- **__gritaba y lloraba desesperadamente. Cualquier herida sufrida en alguna batalla era mil veces mejor que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de rodillas, con cada movimiento que hacía con su cuerpo el dolor aumentaba. Logró ponerse en pié a duras penas y su vista empezaba a nublarse._

_**-Vaya… parece que por fin veo algo distinto en ti-**__ una voz ronca y grave se oía a su alrededor, pero no podía identificar la procedencia._

_**-¿Por… qué…?- **__era lo único que consiguió articular._

_**-Eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba. Estoy harto y aburrido de oírte gritar ¡Oh ayúdame…! y verte ahí tirada en el suelo como una mocosa estúpida…**_

_Con estas últimas palabras el pánico se apoderó de la Hyuga y se desmayó._

**Fin sueño de Hinata**

* * *

Se despertó completamente sudada y muerta de frío, se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la mansión de los Hyuga en pijama _**-Perfecto…-**_ murmuró. Si no tenía suficiente con tener pesadillas constantemente, ahora se entremezclaban con sueños húmedos… ¿Qué clase de mente sadomasoquista tenía? Y por si fuera poco había que añadirle que se había convertido en ¡sonámbula! _**-Tengo un problema mental….-**_ repetía una y otra vez mientras subía a su habitación.

Sabiendo que no iba a volverse a dormir decidió darse una ducha para tratar de despejar su cabeza de aquella horrible fantasía que le había regalado su mente esa noche. Parecía como si su Yo interno estuviese disfrutando y retorciéndose de placer con esos horribles sueños.

Minutos más tarde ya estaba vestida con su ropa normal de entrenamiento, que consistía en unos ajustados y flexibles pantalones negros y una camiseta de color lila con el símbolo de los Hyuga a su espalda. Con su mochila habitual llena de armas y pergaminos se escabulló por la ventana de su habitación.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y todavía era de noche. Se dirigía de forma silenciosa hacía el lago que había encontrado el día anterior. No se encontraba lejos de la mansión por lo que le llevó tan solo diez minutos en llegar. Antes de encontrarse con la explanada de flores tenía que atravesar un espeso bosque que durante el día apenas los rayos de sol atravesaban la frondosa vegetación y de noche resultaba imposible ver nada, cualquiera en su situación se habría perdido.

Activó su Byakugan asegurando el perímetro de intrusos en los alrededores, lo último que le apetecía era cualquier enfrentamiento a esas horas. Preparó unos improvisados blancos, para practicar el lanzamiento de armas. Si quería seguir entrenando ahí, al menos tendría que traer algunos blancos de madera decentes. Media hora más tarde comenzó con las flexiones abdominales y pesas, un pequeño calentamiento. Se ató alrededor de sus tobillos pesos para aumentar la fuerza de sus piernas y empezó a correr y a dar pequeñas volteretas en el aire sobre la superficie del lago. Con este ejercicio mejoraba el equilibrio y el control de chakra a medida que se incrementaba su resistencia y la masa muscular.

En uno de los saltos perdió la concentración y se cayó dentro del lago**- MALDICIÓN!-** estaba totalmente empapada y no había traído ropa para cambiarse. Sus sentidos de ninja le alertaron que no estaba sola en aquel lugar. Salió a toda prisa del lago y la adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo.

**- Byakugan!-** a los pocos segundos detectó al intruso. **-Sal… puedo verte…**

* * *

Desde que había entrado en su antigua casa le había resultado imposible descansar, al día siguiente unos viejos resentidos con su clan iban a decidir su futuro en la aldea y no es que tuviese muchos simpatizantes antes de su marcha con Orochimaru y a su regresó aún menos.

Tratando de mantenerse ocupado, se puso a limpiar y a ordenar el salón, la cocina y la habitación donde iba a dormir. Había escogido la habitación de sus padres, era una de las más grandes, nada más entrar en ella, veías una pared totalmente acristalada, desde la puerta podías ver el jardín interior, con un sofá pegado a ella lo suficientemente grande como para tumbarte. Recordaba de pequeño las noches que pasaba acurrucado junto a su madre. La luz de la noche que iluminaba la estancia la hacían un lugar mágico y más para un niño de cuatro años.

A unos pasos del sofá se encontraba una enorme cama de matrimonio con dos sencillas mesas de noche y fotos de su familia en ellas. Enfrente de la cama había dos puertas, una de ellas daba acceso a un baño y la otra a un vestidor. Otro recuerdo le invadió su mente… cuando se peleaba con su hermano siempre se escondía en el vestidor y se pasaba horas allí, la fragancia de la ropa de su madre le relajaba. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Todas esas imágenes de su familia todavía viva le estaban torturando, nostalgia, frustración, ira, dolor. Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Necesitaba salir de allí, golpear algo, lo que fuese con tal de olvidar todos esos sentimientos. Probablemente era un error haber vuelto a Konoha.

Caminaba por los territorios Uchiha tratando de aclarar su mente, si entrenaba durante algunas horas serviría para quitarse todas esas sensaciones. Se dirigía hacia uno de sus lugares preferidos dentro de los territorios que pertenecían a su clan. Solo un Uchiha podía entrar allí, cualquiera ajeno a la familia, jamás encontraría el camino correcto y se perdería. Con esto, se evitaban personas indeseadas.

Era una vasta extensión de flores, muchas plantadas por su madre y otras mujeres del clan, algunas de ellas poseen propiedades curativas, aunque no discernía cuales eran. Nunca prestaba demasiada atención a la jardinería. Alzó la vista hacia el extenso lago, su cuerpo se tensó en cuanto se dio cuenta que sobre la superficie del agua se encontraba una mujer corriendo y dando pequeños saltos. La neblina provocada por la humedad la envolvía y le resultaba imposible descifrar quien era ella, ¿quién en su sano juicio se atrevía a invadir sus territorios?, estaba muy cabreado, realmente cabreado. Justo en el momento en que iba a atacar, la chica perdió el equilibrio y se cayó dentro del agua y en cuestión de segundos estaba fuera y con el Byakugan activado. En ese instante la reconoció -_Hyuga… esto va a ser divertido._

**-Sal… puedo verte…**

**- Hyuga-** es lo único que pudo decir. Estaba impresionado por la imagen de una empapada Hinata Hyuga ante él, que provocó que cierta parte entre sus piernas comenzara a despertar _-¡malditas hormonas!-_ Sacudió la cabeza tratando de recomponerse **-Lárgate de aquí estás en territorio Uchiha… **

**-Gomen… estab-ba entrenando… N-no lo sabía… Gomen Uchiha-san…- **se puso a recoger todas sus cosas mientras el cuerpo le temblaba debido al frio y al miedo que le provocada esa mirada de ojos negros _-entre todos los lugares de Konoha en los que puedo entrenar lo hago en territorios del traidor ¡la última persona a la que quiero ver!-_ Ya tenía todo listo para marcharse pero se quedó paralizada cuando le escuchó hablar de nuevo.

**-Espera. Ya que estás aquí invadiendo mi propiedad… lo mínimo es que entrenes un rato conmigo, sería lo justo ¿no crees?**- le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, mientras se acercaba a ella, podía leer en su mirada el miedo que le provocaba y le gustaba _-presa fácil-_pensó.- _¿quién dijo que el día de hoy iba a ser aburrido?._

**-Gomen… Uchiha-san… per-ro debo rime-** intentó escabullirse pero en el último momento le agarró de la muñeca. Ante el contacto, un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo y el mismo recuerdo apareció en las mentes de ambos.

_**Flashback**_

Era una tarde de verano, sobre una manta en el césped, se encontraban dos niños pequeños tumbados mientras merendaban.

**-Me alegro que hayas podido venir hoy Hinata-chan-** decía mientras miraba al cielo. No se atrevía a girar la cabeza y verle la cara.

**-Y-yo también m-me alegro… Sasuke-kun- **con la voz entrecortada y moviendo las manos nerviosamente se tocaba la cara, sabía que estaba sonrojada y no quería que le viese así _-que no me mire, que no me mire, que no me mire-_ pensaba una y otra vez _–tengo que distraerlo_**-¿Jugamos a que se parecen las nubes?**

**-Hai! Yo empiezo!-** gritaba emocionado el pequeño Uchiha **-Veo… veo... un LOBO! ¿Los ves? Está allí!**

**-Yo veo… un conejo blanco**

**- Si fuese de otro color… pensaría que tienes una problema de vista- **le sacó la lengua tratando de molestar a la pequeña Hyuga. Ante el comentario del niño Hinata soltó una pequeña risa paralizando por completo a Sasuke. Le encantaba oírla reírse, después de la voz de su madre era su segundo sonido favorito**.- Es mi turno… veo veo…. Un águila.**

**-Típico- **dijo en susurro yvolvió a reírse la Hyuga. Habían jugado tantas tardes a este juego que le resultaba bastante fácil predecir los animales que iba a decir el pelinegro.

**-¿De qué te ríes?-** levantó un poco la voz y se puso tenso, -_¿se estaba riendo de él? ¡No le gusta que se ría de éll!_

**-Gomen Sasuke-kun-** y volvió a reírse, esta vez a carcajadas. ¡Grave error! Pero verle con el ceño fruncido y viendo como se enfadaba por algo sin sentido a ella le divertía.

**-¡Baka!-** El pelinegro salió corriendo en dirección a la cabaña del árbol que sus padres le habían construido para que jugasen.

Hinata se levantó y fue despacio hasta donde se encontraba el niño. Poco a poco subía las escaleras de la cabaña con miedo a caerse y hacerse daño, le aterrorizaban las alturas. El Uchiha estaba sentado mirando hacia el lago. Sin decir nada la pequeña Hyuga se sentó a su lado y permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Sasuke decidió hablar.

**-¿Sabes que es la primera vez que subes tu sola por las escaleras?**

**-Hai… etto… Sasuke-kun, Gomen!**

**-¡Deja de disculparte!- **Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos**-Etto… Estoy orgulloso de ti-** Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y ambos se ruborizaron. Automáticamente desviaron la mirada hacia el lago.

**-Arigato Sasuke-kun**

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Wow! Eso sí que había sido extraño. Tanto el Uchiha como Hinata estaban completamente boquiabiertos y ruborizados y aún seguían sostenidos de la mano. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Por primera vez el pelinegro estaba sin palabras. De alguna manera ambos sabían que los dos habían tenido el mismo recuerdo.

**-Está bien Sasu-… Uchihan-san! Entrenemos-** es lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Se soltó del agarre y se empezó alejar, tratando de recuperar el aliento e intentando relajarse, el corazón todavía le latía a mil por hora. _-¿Qué, ha, sido, eso?_

**-Veamos que puede hacer una Hyuga contra mí- **Observaba como la chica se ponía en posición defensiva. No quería pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de pasar, pero una sensación de felicidad le recorría el pecho aunque fuese durante unos segundos. Olvidándose de todo comenzó a atacar.

Hinata estaba sorprendida de la velocidad del pelinegro, si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos en el primer ataque ya le habría golpeado. No le dejaba tiempo para pensar y poder atacarle, solo se movía tratando de esquivar sus golpes. En un momento de distracción el pelinegro le pegó un codazo en el costado _-Oh Kami, duele!- _Sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y él anticipando su movimiento ya tenía sacado el suyo. Durante unos minutos solo se oía el ruido del choque de las armas. Intentando sorprenderlo giro sobre su costado tratando de lanzar una patada a su pierna derecha mientras que con su mano dirigía su kunai al cuello. Movimientos que contrarrestó el Uchiha.

**-Vamos Hinata… se que puedes hacerlo mejor-** se puso detrás de ella mientras le susurraba las palabras a su odio.

Sentir su aliento sobre su cuello y escuchar su voz tan dominante… le pararon el corazón **- Respira Hinata- **ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Poco a poco se alejaron hasta una distancia en la que no resultase incómodo estar juntos**- Eres rápida... no creí que lo fueras- **La mirada del pelinegro carecía de expresión pero se podía notar la arrogancia del tono de su voz.

-**Debo irme Gomennasai!-** sin decir una palabra más se marchó de ese lugar sin siquiera recoger sus cosas. Cuanto antes le perdiese de vista mejor.

-_Gomen Gomen Gomen! ¿Sólo sabe decir eso? Qué mujer mas desesperante! ¿Y que ha sido ese numerito de cuando éramos pequeños? ¿De verdad juagaba con ella? ¿Éramos amigos? No, no creo, es imposible que pudiese ser amigo de esa baka… Seguro que ha sido un genjutsu… si seguro que ha sido eso._

El Uchiha se dirigía a su casa concentrado en todas las preguntas acerca de la Hyuga. Durante su pequeño encuentro ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de un par de ojos que los observaban.

Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina desayunando. En cuanto entró por su casa se duchó y se puso unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul marino con el símbolo de los Uchiha. Encima de la encimera había dejado minutos atrás la mochila de Hinata. Observaba el objeto con interés, no se atrevía a tocarlo _-si le echo un vistazo no se dará cuenta ¿no? Y tampoco es que haga daño a nadie… -_ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante el sonido de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

**-Teme! Sé que estás ahí! Ábreme PUEDO SENTIR TU CHAKRA! Tenemos que ir a ver a Tsuande-BACHAN!**

**-LÁRGATE! PUEDO, IR, SÓLO!-** el rubio le desesperaba, era como una mosca a tu alrededor. Mientras se levantaba para dejar la taza en fregadero, escuchó un fuerte golpe _-Perfecto el idiota se ha vuelto a cargar la puerta._

**-Veo que ya estás vestido! Tenemos que marcharnos!**

**-Me debes una puerta ¡imbécil!**

**-Ya he mandado a un par de clones a por ella, venga que llegamos tarde!**

Llegaron a la Torre del Hokage a toda velocidad, esta vez no entraron en el despacho de la Quinta sino que les acompañaron hasta la sala de reuniones donde se encontraban Tsunade, el consejo y los líderes de todos los clanes de Konoha. Lo que no esperaba al entrar el pelinegro era encontrarse también a los sucesores. A la primera persona que reconoció fue a Hinata.

Por supuesto al rubio no le dejaron asistir a la reunión y habían sellado la sala con jutsus de silencio para evitar filtraciones de información.

**-Sasuke Uchiha, llevamos horas deliberando acerca de tu solicitud y todavía no hemos llegado a una decisión unánime. Hemos hecho asistir a los herederos de los clanes y me gustaría que escuchases lo que tienen que decir sobre ti-** Recorrió con la mirada a todos los herederos y parecían un poco nerviosos ante la presencia del Uchiha _-alguno tendrá que empezar a hablar…- _**Hinata Hyuga, puesto que eres la heredera del clan más importante de la aldea en estos momentos, me gustaría saber si estas a favor o en contra de que Sasuke se quede.**

**-**_Definitivamente no tengo suerte… se supone que solo debíamos escuchar y ¡nada más! Nadie dijo nada de dar nuestra opinión. Todos me están mirando… sobre todo mi padre si no le gusta lo que digo… ya puedo huir de casa durante las próximas dos semanas. (Bueno HInata respira hondo, cuenta hasta tres y tranquilízate, solo di unas cuantas palabras y ya está, tan fácil como eso, le decía su yo interno) ¿Fácil? ¡Hacer una doble pirueta con un salto mortal es más fácil que esto!_ –**Bueno… creo…- **_respira y sobre todo no mires a los ojos del Uchiha, ¡No le mires!- _Y en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Su cuerpo se tensó y sin saber cómo empezó a hablar centrada únicamente en su ojos**- Creo que debería quedarse- **Todos en la sala la observaban atónitos- **No veo motivo alguno por el que no pueda regresar, se marchó durante tres años, pero no mató a nadie de la aldea. Sé que se le considera un ninja de clase S y que está en el libro Bingo solo por el hecho de dañar a Naruto gravemente en la pelea del Valle del Fin. Pelea que nunca debió ocurrir puesto que Naruto, no tenía órdenes del Hokage de detener ni buscar a Sasuke en esos momentos- **_creo que debería buscarme otro sitio donde dormir… _

**-Esto es inconcebible Tsunade –sama como vamos a hacer caso a unos críos. No tiene sentido- **respondió un alterado Danzou.

**-En realidad Hinata lleva razón, aunque sea problemático para todos, pero la pelea del Valle del Fin debimos pararla cualquier ninja de Konoha, todos sabíamos hacia donde se dirigían y ninguno se atrevió a detenerlos, ni siquiera los Anbus- **habló con voz firme Shikamaru Nara.

**-Tsunade-sama no debemos escucharle!-** Danzou totalmente agitado se agarraba a la silla con toda la fuerza que podía para evitar golpear a alguien.

**-Basta ya Danzou! Compórtate como miembro del consejo que eres. Ya has tenido suficiente tiempo para explicar todas tus razones para evitar que el Uchiha se quede-** Todos en la sala se callaron ante la voz autoritaria de la Hokage.

El pelinegro estaba atónito _-¿de verdad una Hyuga le estaba defendiendo? Ver para creer y ni siquiera a tartamudeado._

**-Los chicos tienen razón, fue nuestra culpa el evitar en primer lugar que el Uchiha se fuese y en segundo lugar que se pelease con Naruto. La decisión está tomada, no veo necesario seguir discutiendo. Aunque no me agrada decirlo, debe quedarse, no obstante, Sasuke Uchiha, deberás estar un año bajo vigilancia. No podrás salir de la aldea sin yo aceptarlo antes y durante el tiempo que considere necesario estarás al servicio como ninja solo en misiones de rango D. **

**-Si Tsunade-sama- **respondió el pelinegro _- ¡Fantástico! Me esperan unos largos meses rescatando gatos de los árboles y barriendo hojas en la calle. Definitivamente no debí volver a la aldea._

**- En cuanto a los integrantes del equipo Taka también hemos decidido aceptarlos, bajo estrictas condiciones. Es necesario que nos demuestren su lealtad. En cuanto a los demás pueden retirarse, tanto Hinata como Sasuke os quiero en mi despacho inmediatamente**

**-Hai Tsunade-sama!- **respondieron ambos jóvenes a la vez. Se miraron boquiabiertos ante la sincronización de sus palabras.


	6. Guardianes

**Bueno aquí estoy con otro capítulo! Lo he escrito hoy que es mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños! XD**

**Sois libres de comentar cualquier cosa que no os guste del fic o que debería explicar o lo que sea para eso están los Reviews!**

* * *

**Guardianes**

Tsunade se despertó en el sofá de su despacho con una botella vacía de sake en la mano. Le dolía la cabeza, no había parado de beber desde el día anterior en el que el Uchiha regresó a la aldea. Desde ese instante, comenzaron las discusiones con el consejo, ninguno era partidario del joven, no estaban dispuestos a dar segundas oportunidades y preferían encarcelarlo, interrogarlo y después ejecutarlo públicamente.

_-Panda de desgraciados, ¿una ejecución? Están locos si piensan que voy a permitirles hacer eso. Les da igual la vida del muchacho, lo único que pretenden es enviar un claro mensaje, que a cualquier ninja que siga sus pasos le espera la muerte. No pienso permitir que una panda de vejestorios con ansias de poder amenacen a los ninjas de mi aldea. Hasta ahora solo he conseguido frenarles con el único argumento que tengo, el chico eliminó a Itachi, ninja de clase S, pero aún no es suficiente, solo espero tener el apoyo de los clanes y poder salvar al chico. En caso contrario Naruto jamás me lo perdonaría._

Se encontraba de nuevo en su mesa tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y preparándose para la reunión, pero una nube de humo y un PUF! le distrajeron. Ante ella apreció un joven de metro ochenta con en uniforme característico de los Anbu.

**-Puedes quitarte la máscara Akio.**

**-¿Cómo me ha reconocido tan pronto Tsunade-sama?-** se quitó la máscara y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

**-Podría reconocerte a distancia, tu chakra es muy característico, deberías saberlo. Es imposible que me engañes con ese jutsu de niños que te has hecho en el pelo. Además te sienta mejor tu color natural-** le devolvió la sonrisa.

El joven Anbu se acercó lentamente al escritorio inclinándose hasta acercarse al rostro de la Hokage.

**-No sabía que le gustara mi color de pelo…-** Le habló con un tono seductor.

**-No he dicho que me gustase… he dicho que te sienta mejor…-**_para de tontear, pareces que tienes 15 años!-_ Desde que la nombraron Hokage el joven Anbu siempre ha flirteado con ella y nunca ha sido capaz de detenerlo. Es imposible resistirse a él, es como un imán que te incita a que te acerques y lo toques. Trata de la misma manera a todas las mujeres que conoce, parece que le divierte hacerlas sonrojar **-¿A qué debo tu inoportuna presencia en mi despacho?**

**-Es acerca de Hinata Hyuga.**

**-No sabía que os conocíais.**

**-No nos conocemos… Pero debo entrenarla. ¿Conoce a mi familia Tsunade-sama?**

**-Sí, perteneces al clan Mitsunaka, uno de los clanes más ancestrales y poderosos que existen en el mundo ninja. El Tercero lo dejó escrito sus diarios y también dejó órdenes muy estrictas.**

**-He vigilado a la Hyuga desde el ataque de Pain. No sé si habrá notado alguna cosa extraña en ella… Pero creo que ha llegado el momento. Está empezando a despertar.**

**-Cuando leí los diarios pensé que eran pura fantasía como las historias que cuentas a los niños antes de dormir. Pero si estás aquí… No veo el inconveniente en que entrenes con ella.-** En el momento en que terminó de hablar realizó unos sellos con las manos apareciendo una un pequeño baúl en medio del despacho -**Supongo que tú sabrás que hacer con ello, además de los diarios el Tercero también dejó esto.**

**-Tiene un poderoso jutsu protector perteneciente a mi clan. Sólo el propietario es capaz de abrirlo.**

**-¿Cuándo piensas dárselo?**

**-Aún es pronto. Le agradezco que me lo de Tsunade-sama. Lo guardaré hasta que ella esté preparada- **le hizo una reverencia y desapareció en una nube de humo con el baúl en las manos.

* * *

Se encontraba en el despacho de la Hokage desde que terminó la reunión, no se atrevía a mirar a la cara al pelinegro. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, se mantenían en silencio a la espera de órdenes. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se alejase de él, que era peligroso. El ambiente alrededor de ambos jóvenes era muy tenso.

Le había defendido delante de todas las personas más influyentes de la aldea, sabía que era lo correcto, debía hacerlo. Se sentía confusa, no esperaba que el Uchiha le fuese a dar las gracias, pero tampoco esperaba la reacción que estaba teniendo. De reojo podía observar el cuerpo tenso del chico y como emanaba grandes cantidades de chakra _-¿ira?-_las manos cerradas como puños y la mirada fija en algún punto. Durante un instante creyó ver como el Sharingan aparecía en sus ojos. Y el cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a temblar de terror. La habitación cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña, las paredes se acercaban hacia ella tratando de aplastarla. Le estaba dando un ataque de pánico. Si no salía pronto de allí se desmayaría.

**-Supongo que querréis saber por qué os he mandado llamar-** les habló la Hokage

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. La tensión en el ambiente era más que palpable.

**-Uchiha, durante los próximos meses se te asignarán guardianes. Naruto y Kakashi entre ellos se les encargará vigilarte para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento. **

**-Hmp- **_parece que nunca me libraré del dobe._

**-Debes evitar cualquier tipo de pelea. Se te prohíbe dañar a cualquier persona de la aldea sea ninja o no. Si te metes en líos, darás una excusa al consejo para que te encarcelen y en ese caso yo no podré ayudarte.**

**-Hmp.**

**-Hinata, se te ha asignado un nuevo sensei, tendrás un entrenamiento específico durante los próximos meses. Después de comer te irá a recoger a la mansión.**

**-Hai! Tsunade-sama.**

**-Puesto que aún no puedes realizar misiones, sustituirás a Naruto y a Kakashi cuando estén fuera. Además deberás acompañar a Sasuke en todas las misiones que se le asignen formarán equipo.**

**-Hai!-**se quedó petrificada. Como iba a ser capaz de realizar cualquier misión por estúpida que sea si apenas se atrevía a hablar con él y mucho menos después de lo de hoy.

**-Podéis retiraros**

Los dos jóvenes caminaban hacia la salida con la vista al frente, la tensión les envolvía. Nada más poner un pie en el exterior, el pelinegro agarró por la muñeca a la peli azul y empezó a correr en dirección al bosque. La ojiblanca apenas podía seguir su ritmo, se golpeaba con las ramas de los árboles y a punto estuvo en dos ocasiones de perder el equilibrio.

Se encontraban en el lago de los territorios Uchiha, en el que unas horas antes habían estado entrenando. La Hyuga estaba concentrada en el dolor latente en su muñeca y observaba como empezaban a aparecer pequeñas marcas rosadas. Probablemente al día siguiente se convertirían en un morado oscuro, pese al fuerte dolor, no se quejaba.

El chico se encontraba a varios metros frente a ella, con las manos cerradas en un puño por la tensión y la observaba detenidamente.

**-¿POR QUÉ?-** le grito el Uchiha.

**-Nani!-** Hinata estaba sorprendida por la pregunta.

**-CONTÉSTAME ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ME DEFENDISTE?!-** Se iba acercando hacia ella mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, la Hyuga retrocedía, estaba asustada.

**-Yo…yo…-** sin dejar que continuase la frase el Uchiha la arrinconó contra un árbol. La brusquedad del movimiento provocó que la chica se golpease fuertemente la espalda y se le escapase un grito de dolor. La sujetaba por las muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

**-CONTÉSTAME!-** activó su Sharingan al mismo tiempo que la fuerza de su agarre aumentaba.

**-NO LO SE!- **gritó al fin la Hyuga. Nunca pensó que pudiese gritar de esa forma a alguien. Solo quería que la soltase y la dejase en paz. Sus ojos rojos a escasos centímetros de su rostro parecían atravesarla y recorrer los más oscuros rincones de su ser. Se sentía expuesta, dominada. Notaba como se adentraba en su mente y desvelaba cada fantasía, cada secreto guardado, cada temor. Iba experimentando una mezcla de sentimientos, sobre todo rabia, estaba tan enfadada. ¿Cómo había dejado que le tratase así? Se había jurado a sí misma que jamás permitiría un trato como ese, ni de su padre ni cualquier otro. Si alguien se atreviera a hacerlo lo mataría. Pero ¿por qué no podía llevar a cabo lo que se había prometido a sí misma? Su cuerpo le traicionaba.

Sin apenas notarlo, le soltó de su agarre y comenzó a besarla con fiereza, sentía como le mordía los labios intentando que abriese la boca para introducirse en ella. Las manos del Uchiha empezaban a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Todavía se sentía paralizaba ante el beso, sus manos se movían sobre ella de forma animal, se empezaron a introducir por debajo se de su camiseta para llegar a sus pechos. El contacto de piel con piel le ardía. Prácticamente ella no se movía, solo dejaba reaccionar a su cuerpo. Pequeños jadeos comenzaron a salir de su boca mientras le besaba y le mordía el cuello, dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Su mente empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que se estaba dejando hacer, pero no debía de ocurrir de esa manera, sentía como quería hacerle daño. Colocó las manos en el pecho del pelinegro tratando de empujarlo y así conseguir que se apartase de ella, pero tenía tan poca fuerza que Sasuke lo interpretó de forma contraria. Las manos del chico descendieron por su espalda hasta llegar hasta su trasero apretándolo con fuerza mientras juntaba su cuerpo haciéndole notar la dureza entre sus piernas. Volvió a besar sus labios y gracias a los jadeos de salían de la boca de Hinata introdujo su lengua, saboreando cada parte del interior de ella. Ante esto la Hyuga reaccionó y concentrando un poco de chakra en sus manos le golpeó en el pecho. Ese movimiento basto para separarlos. Se quedaron observándose con la respiración entrecortada, jadeando.

**-No te atrevas a tocarme, PLAS!-** le abofeteó, adrenalina y excitación le recorrían el cuerpo. Le había abofeteado con tanta fuerza que un poco de sangre salía por las comisuras de los labios del chico. Esperaba alguna reacción por parte de él, lo único que hizo es saborear la sangre y observarla con el Sharingan aún activado. Sus ojos rojos recorrían el cuerpo de Hinata memorizando cada detalle.

Sin poder aguantar más esa situación, se marchó de allí. Estaba demasiado confusa. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido, los recuerdos inesperados de su infancia, el entrenamiento por la mañana, como había sido capaz de defenderlo con un valor que creía que no tenía. Después la tensión que sintió en el despacho de la Hokage, como la arrastró hasta el lago, sus miradas llenas de rabia y de odio, el dolor que le había provocado y después la pasión incontrolable de sus besos y lo que más le sorprendía eran las reacciones de su cuerpo ante su presencia y ante su tacto. Para ella ya nada tenía sentido y lo peor de todo era que no iba a poder ocultarse, que al día siguiente probablemente le volvería a ver y si su racha de mala suerte continuaba tendría que acompañarle en sus misiones o vigilarle.

Dominada por la rabia y la adrenalina se dirigió hasta la mansión con una velocidad jamás antes experimentada. No se atrevía a entrar por la puerta principal, trataba de evitar cualquier confrontación con su padre o con Neji, optó por su segunda alternativa más recurrida, su ventana. Una vez en su habitación empezó a despojarse de sus ropas mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha del baño. El agua caliente recorría su figura, necesitaba borrar las sensaciones de las manos del Uchiha que aún provocaban espasmos en algunas zonas de su cuerpo.

Saliendo de la ducha más relajada entro a su habitación y empezó a vestirse con su ropa habitual de entrenamiento. Acto seguido como era habitual se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías de su habitación para reunir sus armas y guardarlas en su mochila, pero no había nada _-maldito bastardo, me dejé sus armas en el lago por la mañana, seguro que las tiene él-_ Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, una sombra cruzó su habitación. Reconocía ese olor tan masculino. Una mano le recorrió la cintura mientras otra le tapaba la boca.

**-No grites. Solo he venido a traerte tus armas-** le susurró en su oreja y le dio un beso en el cuello. Descargas eléctricas se movían por todo el cuerpo de la Hyuga. Todas las emociones que consiguió olvidar reaparecieron con más intensidad ante su cercanía.

Retiró sus manos lentamente del cuerpo de la chica acariciando su cuerpo y produciéndole un leve cosquilleo.

**-A-rigato Uchi-ha-san- **tartamudeó.

Knoc, Knock, Knock

**-Hinata-sama debe reunirse con su padre antes de comer-** le habló Neji desde la puerta

-**Gracias niisan, enseguida bajo-** No se habían movido de su posición, tratando de no hacer ruido y ser descubiertos por su primo. -**Debes marcharte, antes de que te descubran-** le susurró al pelinegro.

Desapareció de la habitación sin si quiera notarlo. ¿Cómo logró entrar en su habitación sin ser descubierto a plena luz del día? Esa pregunta sería respondida en otro momento puesto que ahora tendría que lidiar con Hiashi.

Bajó por las escaleras dirigiéndose hasta el despacho de su padre, no se imaginaba lo que le acontecería. Todos los sirvientes de la rama secundaría cuchicheaban a su paso, era realmente incómodo. Todos hablaban acerca de lo ocurrido en la reunión. Con la cabeza bien, alta actitud propia de un Hyuga, sin dudarlo llamó a la puerta entró y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación. Su padre no la miraba a la cara, se encontraba de pie mirando a través de la ventana.

Minutos más tarde el silencio seguía reinando en la habitación, el mayor de los Hyuga ahí presentes se encontraba en la misma posición, parecía pensativo, como si tratase de ordenar sus ideas. Instantes después se sentó en la silla des u escritorio observando a su hija con una mirada desaprobatoria.

**-Me ha sorprendido tu actitud en la reunión-** comenzó a hablar el Hyuga **-nunca creí que mi primogénita, tuviese el valor de hablar con esa determinación.**

**-No… no sé qué de-cir pa-dre- **desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, mientras cerraba sus manos como puños para evitar jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos. No quería dar más muestras de su nerviosismo.

**-Creo que ya has dicho suficiente por hoy Hinata. Me alegra que por una vez mi hija haya sacado algo de carácter, pero como te atreves a defender a ese bastardo Uchiha! **

**-Pa-dre-**_sabía que esto iba a pasar, que se iba a enfadar-_** Solo trate de dar… una o-pinión ju-sta- **el rostro de Hiashi se iba enrojeciendo debido a la rabia que le iba consumiendo al escuchar las palabras de su hija.

**-¿Justa? ¿Qué sabrá una mocosa de justicia? ¿No te das cuenta la imagen que has dado del clan Hyuga? **

**-Pe-ro Oto-san-**la voz le temblaba.

-** .ATREVAS. . ¿No vas a entender que por encima de todo está velar por el bien del clan? Nos has hecho parecer tan traidores como los Uchiha! ¿Sabes las consecuencias que tiene el apoyar a ese bastardo?**

Hinata empezó a llorar nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado. Ella no había sido la única en apoyar al Uchiha el clan Nara y los demás clanes también. Solo dio un argumento razonado del por qué merecía quedarse y eso le iba a traer graves consecuencias. Si de por sí su padre no le creía digna heredera, después de esto menos.

**-Para una vez que te doy la oportunidad de hacerte valer como futura líder, la desperdicias de esta manera. No quiero verte en los próximos días en la casa, no me importa ya lo que hagas no creo que debas ser algún día la cabeza del clan…**

**-No puedes hacer eso!-** se levantó enojada de su asiento- Es mi derecho como primogénita

**-Si puedo. Antes de tu dieciocho cumpleaños se evaluarán tus aptitudes como es tradición, si los mayores del clan consideran que no eres apta y les doy mi apoyo, puedo desheredarte –**desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana. Hinata estaba de pie sin creerse aún las palabras que había pronunciado su padre **-Ahora, márchate, me revuelve el estómago el tan solo tenerte cerca.**

Salió a toda prisa del despacho dando un portazo, nunca antes había perdido los nervios frente a su padre. En esos momentos sentía que no podía controlar la rabia que le corroía por dentro a cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba. No podía quedarse un minuto más en esa casa, era asfixiante sentir todas esa miradas dirigidas hacia ella, el contaste murmullo de los sirvientes criticándola, despreciándola.

En la entrada de su habitación se encontraba su primo, su relación había mejorado durante los últimos años desde los exámenes chunin. Él era su guardián, la protegía y de vez en cuando le ayudaba con sus entrenamientos. Sabía que podía confiar en él, pero la mayoría de las veces era un persona tan fría y tan distante como su padre muchas y en estos momentos necesitaba unos brazos que le abrazasen y le dijesen que todo saldría bien.

**-La conversación se ha escuchado por toda la casa Hinata-sama.**

**-Lo sé, ne-ce-sito sa-lir de aquí niisan**- sollozaba, casi las palabras no le salían por la garganta.

-**Si necesita algo, sabe que puede contar conmigo.**

**-Arigato**

**-Si me permite…No debió defender al Uchiha, no se merece que lo defiendan-** las palabras salieron afiladas por la boca de su primo. No concebía que Hinata tuviese que soportar el desprecio y la posible deshonra de su padre por ese maldito bastardo. Ella no se merecía sufrir por él.

**-No se merece morir-** le respondió apenas en un susurro.

**-La mayoría de sus amigos casi mueren por sus caprichos intentando salvarse, incluso usted. Su sensei Orochimaru al que no dudó en seguir por sus ansias de poder mato al Tercero!**

**-Crees que necesito que me digas esto ahora Neji. Crees que no se cuales fueron las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero no mató a nadie. ¿Alguien se ha puesto en su situación? ¿Cómo hubieses reaccionado tu si tu propio hermano hubiese asesinado a toda tu familia? Quizás hasta hubieses actuado peor…-** No dudó en un instante en decir de verdad lo que pensaba, demasiado había tenido que soportar las duras palabras de su padre como para tener que aguantar más. Estaba cumpliendo su promesa, no se iba a dejar avasallar por nadie.

Su primo se había quedado sin palabras le resultaba increíble que su prima le hablase de manera tan directa y tan fría. No tenía sentido continuar con aquella discusión, si la presionaba más, las cosas entre ellos dos acabarían de mala manera.

Después de haber discutido con su padre y con su nissan en menos de media hora, no tenía hambre. Preparó un poco de comida para llevar tanto para ella como para su nuevo sensei, para después del entrenamiento. Cocinar le entretenía y le ayudaba a calmar los nervios. Una vez terminada la comida decidió esperarle a las puertas de la mansión porque si se encontraba con su hermana pequeña acabaría discutiendo y estaba segura que perdería el control.

Una hora más tarde mientras esperaba apoyada sobre un árbol, apareció un chico de cabello castaño. Tenía el pelo corto y lo llevaba despeinado, le daba un aspecto desenfadado y sexy Vestía el uniforme tradicional de un Anbu pero no llevaba la máscara puesta, a su espalda llevaba dos espadas.

El traje le marcaba cada músculo de su perfecta anatomía. Hinata nunca había visto por Konoha a aquel chico, no es que se fijara demasiado, pero alguien así de atractivo era difícil que pasase desapercibido. Estaba sumergida en su propia fantasía, analizando cada detalle de su rostro, rasgos afilados, nariz perfecta, unos labios rosados irresistibles esperando a ser besados, y sus ojos en tonos verde azulados que le daban una apariencia algo salvaje _-¡Oh por Kami! ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan pervertida?_

La Hyuga no reaccionaba, llevaba varios minutos frente a ella y no le dirigía la palabra **- eres Hinata Hyuga ¿no?- **le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona _-Mmmm… parece que le gusto- _su nueva alumna empezó a sonrojarse, se había dado cuenta que le estaba mirando descaradamente _-sencillamente encantador que se sonroje_ -**Me han asignado desde hoy ser tu sensei para ayudarte con tus entrenamientos- **volvió a sonreír a la muchacha.

**-Hai!-** estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decirle algo más.

**-Deberíamos dirigirnos a los campos de entrenamiento, y empezar a conocernos… un poco mejor**- le dedicó una de las sonrisas torcidas más sexys que se pueden dedicar _-creo que su cuerpo entero se ha sonrojado- _soltó una pequeña risilla ante ese pensamiento.

Tanto el profesor como su alumna paseaban por las calles de Konoha en silencio. Caminaban uno al lado del otro. Todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos, las mujeres quedaban embobadas ante el atractivo Anbu que acompañaba a una avergonzada Hyuga, la envidiaban. En ese mismo momento alguna de las chicas que pasaban a su lado inauguró un nuevo club de fans en la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Pasaron delante del puesto de ramen de Ichikaru, en el que se encontraba el equipo 7 al completo. Hinata notaba la penetrante mirada de ojos azabache dirigida hacia ella. Se trató de esconder tratando de taparse con su sensei.

**-¿De quién te escondes? **

**-Nanii!- **le pilló absolutamente desprevenida, no creía que se hubiese dado cuenta de que se estaba escondiendo.

**-Por tu sonrojo seguramente sea de un chico-** empezó a reírse y la Hyuga no sabía dónde meterse **-¿Tienes novio? Seguramente una jovencita tan hermosa como tú tiene.**

**-No, no tengo **_-¿que pretende con esas preguntas?_

**-Vaya, que interesante, sabes… yo tampoco tengo novia. ¿Te gustaría ser la mía? Podríamos... divertirnos… si tu quieres- **Se acercó un poco más a la chica y esta contuvo la respiración.

**-No… no creo que se-a a-decuado… usted es mi sensei –**_pervertido!_

**-¿Y si no fuera tu sensei?- **le dijo con otra sonrisa torcida .Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse.

**-Creo….**

**-Tranquila, tranquila… creo que estás a punto de desmayarte-** empezó a reírse **-solo estaba bromeando.**

**-¿Por qué no tie-ne no-via?- **logró decir con dificultad **–Todas las chi-chas le mi-ran… Y usted es atractivo- **_¿Por qué le habré dicho que es atractivo? Lo es, pero no debía decírselo!_

**-Con que Hinata Hyuga me considera atractivo…-** volvió a reírse.

**-Hinata-chan!-** gritaba desde Ichikaru un ruidoso Naruto.

**-No quieres parar a saludar a tus amigos ¿quién es el afortunado? ¿El rubio o el moreno?-** le divertía la situación en la que se encontraba.

**-Nin-guno po-de-mos con-tinuar onegai!**

**-Si hasta tartamudeas! Debe de gustarte mucho ¿eh?-** Le dedicó otra de sus sexys sonrisas que no puedo evitar que la Hyuga se sonrojase aún más de lo que estaba.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al último campo de entrenamiento, el que se encontraba adentrado en el bosque.

**-Por cierto me llamo Akio Mitsunaka.**

Continuará...

* * *

Si hay algún error lo siento, pero me duelen ya los ojos. Hasta la semana que viene!

Espero sus reviews!


	7. Destino

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Nunca dejaré de agraderos por todos vuestros reviews!**

**Se que os ha gustado el personaje de Akio, a mi me divierte mucho escribir sobre el. Se volverá un personaje importante en el fic.**

**Respondiendo un comentario que dejaron. Hinata es una Hyuga no pertenece al mismo clan que Akio.**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Destino**

Todo en la vida ocurre por alguna razón. A medida que crecemos y maduramos nos esforzamos por seguir nuestro propio camino, pero cada cierto tiempo nos encontramos en la tesitura de tomar una dirección totalmente opuesta a nuestro planteamiento original. En esos momentos un pequeño cambio en los acontecimientos puede poner nuestra vida del revés y nos haga recorrer un camino más largo del que debiéramos, pero más tarde o más temprano nos conduciría inexorablemente hacia un destino ya escrito mucho antes de que hubiéramos nacido.

Sasuke aún no quería afrontar los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Muy a su pesar su única vía de escape en ese instante era su antiguo equipo. Ni si quiera supo hacia dónde se dirigía cuando se encontró enfrente de la puerta de su amigo.

**-Teme! Eres la última persona que esperaba encontrar al abrir la puerta.**

**-Comer. Ichikaru. Ya- **Le contestó algo molesto.

**-Hai, hai. La paciencia no fue nunca una de tus mayores virtudes!-** exclamó.

**-Hmp.**

El pelinegro dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia el puesto de ramen sin dar tiempo al rubio a salir de casa. Era la primera vez que el Uchiha paseaba por las calles de Konoha sin ser escoltado estrechamente por los Anbus. A medida que caminaban, los aldeanos enmudecían, detenían cualquier labor que estuvieran realizando para poder observar con detenimiento al traidor de la aldea de la hoja.

Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, el silencio que reinaba a su paso resultaba incómodo. Ni si quiera Naruto trataba de entablar conversación, permanecía atento ante las reacciones de la gente, analizando cualquier detalle que indicase hostilidad o amenaza. Una de sus principales tareas como guardián del pelinegro era evitar cualquier discusión o pelea por mínima que fuera. No podía arriesgar la estancia de su amigo en la aldea por la estupidez del algún ciudadano que osase provocar al Uchiha.

La mayoría de las miradas que recibía eran de temor y alguna que otra mostraba curiosidad _-que me teman, así será menos molesto todo- _Jamás llegó a comprender la fascinación que causaba su persona. Desde que era pequeño la gente a su alrededor siempre le prestaba más atención de la que creía necesaria. Nunca se ha considerado una persona que se mereciese tales atenciones. Del único del que quería atención o reconocimiento era de su hermano Itachi y tardó diecisiete años en conseguir ese objetivo. Lo único que esperaba a partir de ahora era poder vivir el tiempo que le quedase en paz y tratar de pasar desapercibido, una misión casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que era el último Uchiha, situación que le hacía replantearse a cada segundo su regreso a la hoja.

Entraron en Ichikaru y en el restaurante se hizo el silencio, era una reacción a la que deberían acostumbrarse. Se sentaron en dos taburetes que quedaban libres en la barra y el dueño les sirvió sin preguntar dos tazones de ramen.

**-Para beber sake-** sin responder al joven colocaron delante de su comida una botella y dos vasos. Desde su salida de la aldea con tan sólo doce años se había acostumbrado al sabor de esa bebida. El licor lograba que por unos instantes se olvidase del mundo que le rodeaba, en el que ya no sentía dolor ni tenía pesadillas.

**-Sake! Teme cada vez te pareces más a Kakashi, el siguiente paso es que te compres uno de esos libros de pervertido que tanto lee-** no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario evitando la mirada asesina del moreno.

**-Pruébalo-** le ofreció al rubio un vaso sin darle tiempo a protestar. Este se lo bebió de un trago, y las caras que puso al notar el ardor por su garganta hasta su estómago provocaron una pequeña risilla en el moreno, apenas perceptible por la gente que les rodeaba **-todavía sigues siendo un niño Naruto.**

**-No soy ningún niño! Me beberé otro para demostrarte que no lo soy-** esta vez el rubio se sirvió el doble de alcohol.

**-Tu mismo-** _tan estúpido como siempre- _Siguieron bebiendo y comiendo hasta dejar vacíos sus platos.

**-Lo ves puedo a-guan-tarlo...**- ya estaba sintiendo los primeros efectos del alcohol, la visión comenzaba a nublarse y el mundo a su alrededor giraba.

**-Me decepcionas Sasuke, te dan un poco de libertad y lo primero que haces con ella es emborrachar a Naruto- **de la nada aparecieron Kakashi y Sakura.

**-No me culpes, se lo ha buscado el solo, siempre ha sido un baka.**

**-Me alegro que estés de vuelta.**

**-Sasuke-kun!-** la pelirosa le abrazo por detrás colgándose de su cuello. Acción que provocó que el cuerpo del Uchiha se tensase- **Etto Etto... Yo... Sasu-**

**-Déjame en paz Sakura-** la interrumpió y se deshizo de su agarre **-cuando puedas pronunciar más de dos palabras seguidas, hablaremos. Veo que no has cambiado nada, a la mínima oportunidad te pegas a mi como una de esas estúpidas y locas fans.**

**-Pero sasuke-kun...**- el comentario del pelinegro la hirió. Siempre soñó que cuando regresase a la aldea las cosas entre ellos cambiarían. Era la única chica que había logrado acercarse lo suficiente al moreno, y albergaba esperanzas de que fuera porque en el fondo sentía algo por ella. Pero las duras palabras que le dedicó rompieron la burbuja de cristal en la que había vivido los últimos años. Aún así no perdería la esperanza.

**-Vaya vaya... Hinata está bien acompañada- **comentó en voz alta el peliplateado. Sus tres alumnos buscaron entre la gente a la peliazul y a su acompañante dándose cuenta del revuelo que causaban a su paso. La chica estaba en compañía de un castaño Anbu que provocaba sonrojos y desmayos en las mujeres de su alrededor -Sasuke creo que tienes competencia, no vas a ser el único con club de fans por lo que estoy viendo.

**-Hinata tiene suerte, es muy guapo-** Sakura sonreiría embobada ante la presencia del castaño.

**-Nunca le había visto. De-beríamos presentarnos Hip!- Hinata-chan!-** chillo el rubio.

**-Cállate Naruto-**_quien coño es ese cretino que esta caminando tan cerca de Hinata y esta completamente sonrojada!_

**_-_Parece que a Hinata le gusta, hacen buena pareja ¿no creen?-** observaba con atencion las reacciones de sus alumnos.

**-No diga tonterías Kakashi-sensei-** le contesto Sakura-** creo que esos libros le están afectando.**

**-Sólo digo que...**

**-Eh Teme! a donde vas?- **Naruto veía como su amigo se marchaba del local sin despedirse.

Necesitaba marcharse cuanto antes. La imagen de una Hinata sonrojada con aquel tipo no desaparecía de su mente y le enfurecía. Hacia tan sólo un par de horas que se estaban besando en el bosque. En realidad el la besaba, se había avanlazado sobre ella cual animal en busca de su presa, pero ella le había correspondido ¿no? ¿Acaso ella no sintió lo mismo que él?

Nunca se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos de esa manera. Si le gustaba alguna mujer ni se esforzaba, simplemente con una sonrisa la tenía esa noche en su cama. Para él las mujeres simplemente existían para darle placer, en todos sus encuentros íntimos nunca se preocupó de proporcionarles lo mismo a ellas, era una persona egoísta y eso no era algo que quería cambiar.

Pero lo que le provocaba Hinata... no lo podía explicar. Cuando estaba cerca de ella sentía despertar una bestia interna que lo único que pedía es devorarla hasta que no quedase nada de ella. Sólo la mera idea de recordar el tacto de su piel, su miembro se endurecía. Hasta ahora nunca se dejaba arrastrar por sus hormonas, no pensaba en ninguna mujer de la forma que piensa en ella y todo esto lo único que conseguía era confundirlo más.

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer madre? ¿Continuar con mi vida como si nada? Encontrar a una mujer tener hijos y ser feliz, ¿así de fácil? Ya no soy ese niño estúpido que era cuando estabas junto a mi, con una familia feliz y con sueños que sé que nunca se cumplirán. ¿Cómo podré dejar todo atrás, perdonar, olvidar? ¿De verdad pensabas que soy capaz de cumplir esa promesa? Tal vez si no me hubiese marchado podría... Tal vez... Tenía un equipo, los consideraba algo así como una familia, confiaba en ellos y ellos en mi. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, a veces ni si quiera reconozco en lo que me he convertido, soy una sombra lejana de lo que un día fui. Demasiadas cosas han pasado, he cambiado y no creo que pueda encontrar a alguien que pueda entender como soy. Jamás podré cumplir la promesa que te hice... No creo pude pueda... Lo siento madre..._

**_-_Teme! ¿qué haces hablando sólo?**

**-¿qué haces aquí Naruto?**

**-Soy uno de tus guardianes ¿recuerdas?**

**-Hmp.**

**-Ya que estamos cerca de los campos de entrenamiento podríamos entrenar. Seguro que no quieres desaprovechar la oportunidad de darme un par de golpes... Si puedes claro-** el rubio le miró desafiante.

**- De acuerdo.**

* * *

Prácticamente había huido del que fuera su amor platónico durante los últimos años y de la persona que hacia tan solo unas horas le estaba besando apasionadamente. El hecho de recordar sus besos conseguía que perdiese la razón olvidando por completo donde se encontraba y con quien.

**-Hinata, deberíamos empezar ¿No crees? Llevas media hora mirando al infinito y estas completamente sonrojada.**

**-Go-men.**

**-¿Sabes una cosa?-** se acercó hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de su cara mirándole los labios y sonriendo de manera provocativa **-Estoy celoso de ese chico, en vez de admirar lo que tienes delante, te pierdes en tus pensamientos sobre él-** Sentía al castaño tan cerca que el cuerpo de la Hyuga comenzaba a temblar **-conseguiré que te olvides de él**- le dijo estas últimas palabras en su oído.

La peliazul se puso tan nerviosa que dio un paso atrás tropezando y cayendo al suelo provocando carcajadas en el que iba ser su nuevo sensei. ¡Por Kami-sama! Se estaba burlando de ella.

**-Eso está por ver-** se empezó a alejar del chico colocándose en posición defensiva.

**-Siempre consigo lo que quiero-** empezó a andar alrededor de ella, examinándola.

**-A mi no. No te atrevas a tratarme como a una cualquiera.**

**-Por supuesto que no **_**Hinata-sama-** _dedicándole una sonrisa torcida **-Primera lección gatita ¿cómo piensas mejorar como ninja si no confías en tus posibilidades?**

**-No me llames así. Deberías tratarme con más respeto** _-¡será cretino!_

**-El respeto hay que ganárselo gatita, sólo porque seas heredera del clan Hyuga no implica que deba respetarte. Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta.**

**-Si confío en mis posibilidades.**

**-Yo creo que no, la única forma en que te has olvidado de ese tartamudeo estúpido es consiguiendo que te enfades conmigo. Como te he dicho primera lección gatita: La confianza en uno mismo. Si estas en medio de una batalla y no crees que puedas ganar, nunca lo harás. Esos pensamientos tan negativos conseguirán que te maten. Apuesto lo que quieras a que siempre has salido gravemente herida en todos tus enfrentamientos.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabe?-** Por mucho que odiara reconocerlo ese cretino llevaba razón.

**-Por algo soy un Anbu-** le dedicó otra de esas sonrisas suyas que conseguirían que cualquier chica se desmayase.

**-Engreído.**

**-Cuida esa lengua... No quieras verme enfadado.**

**-No te tengo miedo.**

**-Deberías. Me gustan las mujeres con agallas-** en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Akio se encontraba detrás de la Hyuga con un kunai rozándole la garganta- **Segunda lección gatita, nunca te confíes.**

Sintiéndose completamente humillada por cometer errores de un principiante intentó sorprenderlo golpeándole en el costado con su codo. El castaño mucho más rápido que ella lo bloqueó con facilidad. Comenzaron así a proporcionarse golpes mutuamente aunque los de ella nunca dieron en el blanco, los de él conseguían llegar a su objetivo en cada intento. Después de más de una hora ninguno de los dos parecía agotado.

**-Me has sorprendido gatita, no pareces cansada. Tus movimientos son ágiles y fluidos y sin la ayuda de tu Byakugan.**

**-¡Podrías dejar de llamarme gatita-** le gritó.

**-Quizás y sólo quizás cuando consigas golpearme. Y todavía quedan muchos días de entrenamiento para eso. Deberías acostumbrarte, mmm creo que te acabará gustando**- volvió a sonreirla. En cada frase que ella pronunciaba no perdía la oportunidad de flirtear, hacerla enfadar y sonrojararse era divertido.

**-Algún día te comerás tus palabras-** le dedicó una mirada desafiante que no hizo más que excitar al castaño.

Acercándose a ella **-Estoy ansioso de que llegue ese día y me pregunto que que harás... ¿Arañarme gatita?-** sin que ella se diese cuenta le robó un rápido beso.

**-¡Como te atreves a besarme! ¡Serás...!**

**-Sere ¿qué? ¿La persona con la que tendrás fantasías?**

**-¡Cretino!-** fue corriendo hasta él tratando de golpearlo, la rabia le consumía. Nunca antes había perdido la cabeza como hasta ahora. No se había encontrado a nadie que consiguiese sacarle de sus casillas.

**-Una Hyuga perdiendo los papeles, y nada menos que la heredera... - **no pudo evitar reírse, la situación para él era muy cómica, y sólo conseguía enfadar a la chica.

Comenzaron a luchar otra vez. Pasaron dos horas hasta que la Hyuga cayó al suelo.

**-Deberíamos parar.**

La peliazul trató de ponerse en pie, pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

**-Todavía puedo continuar.**

**-No puedes.**

**-Sí puedo-** intentó levantarse otra vez pero las fuertes manos del castaño se lo volvieron a impedir.

**-Obstinada.**

**-Cretino- **le sonrió la Hyuga.

**-Mmmm creo que me lo merezco-** le devolvió la sonrisa -**Estas echa un asco gatita, debería llevarte al hospital a que te curen, si no mañana no podremos continuar con el entrenamiento. Mi idea hoy era simplemente charlar un rato y probarte un poco. Pero no lo que acabamos de hacer-** estaba totalmente empapado en sudor y sin molestarse en mirar a su alumna se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto su esculpido torso.

Hinata estaba sentada admirando la puesta de sol ni se dio cuenta de la semidesnudez de su sensei hasta qué el la cargó en brazos.

**-Akio-sensei... Debería vestirse... Etto no hace falta que me lleve en brazos, puedo caminar...-** estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a la cara.

**-Hace calor Hinata-chan, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es cargarte. Al fin y al cabo soy el responsable de que estés herida-** la pegó más a su pecho y comezó a andar en dirección al hospital.

**-Arigato Akio-sama-** susurró. Podía notar la calidez del cuerpo del joven provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

**-No tienes que agradecerme.**

**-¿Por qué quiere entrenarme Akio-sensei?Usted es un Anbu, seguramente tenga mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo entrenando a un ninja como yo. Estoy muy por debajo de su nivel. Ni si quiera conseguí golpearle ni una sola vez.**

**-Primero deja de cuestionar el por que te estoy entrenando. Agradece que lo hago y aprovéchalo. Segundo ¿los golpes que te he dado te han afectado tanto que ya no recuerdas la primera lección gatita?-** le regañó.

**-Gomen**

**-Tienes mucho potencial Hinata. No se por que te has empeñado en escudarte en esa fachada de timidez. Con ello solo has conseguido que no mejorases como ninja y has logrado alejar a todo el mundo impidiendo que te ayuden.**

La peliazul estaba absorbiendo toda la información que su maestro le estaba proporcionando. Le conocía tan sólo desde hacía unas horas pero había logrado comprenderla, nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a decirle cosas así. Sabía que eran verdad. Por mucho que lo odiase por su osadía con ella, por la forma de flirtear a cada mínima oportunidad, sólo podía estarle agradecida. Por una vez en mucho tiempo se sentía confiada, creía verdaderamente que no era un estorbo y que sí realmente quería lograr algo lo conseguiría a cualquier precio. Una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza se dibujó en su rostro mientras agotada por el cansancio no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la oscuridad.

Horas más tarde Hinata se despertó en una habitación de hospital. Lo último que recordaba era estar entrenando y dirigirse al hospital en brazos de su sensei _-debí desmayarme, que vergüenza el primer día de entrenamiento y acabo de esa manera ¿cuánto tiempo llevaré inconsciente? Ultimamente los hospitales son como mi segunda casa. Probablemente habrán avisado a mi padre... me espera otra pelea... ¿No podría tener día al menos de normalidad? Sin broncas, ni chicos obsesionados en besarme... No creo que se tan complicado_

**_-_¡Hinata-chan! Por fin has despertado, nos tenías preocupados.**

**-Naruto-kun... ¿Qué haces aquí?-** estaba realmente confundida que hacia el rubio en su habitación.

**-El Teme y yo estábamos entrenando y te vimos inconsciente en los brazos de ese chico.**

**-Hmp- **hasta ahora la Hyuga no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha que se econtraba apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación.

**-Uchiha-san... No deberíais preocupados por mi. Estuvimos toda la tarde entrenando y supongo que me desmayé.**

**-Entrenando..untosa la aldea piensa que sois novios-** empezó a burlarse el rubio.

**-Tsk-** el cuerpo del pelinegro ese tensó ante el comentario de Naruto.

**-No, Etto es mi nuevo sensei. Necesito entrenar y ponerme en forma antes de volver a realizar misiones.**

**-Un Anbu entrenándote...-** soltó con desprecio el moreno

**-Teme... No seas así... Es fantástico Hinata-chan. Por cierto Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que te dijera que tienes que sustituirme como guardián del Teme. Al equipo siete se nos ha encomendado una misión durante dos meses-** le dedicó una sonrisa- **Trátala bien teme, será mejor que tengas cuidado con él Hinata-chan es un carácter dificil...- **bromeo el rubio.

**-¡Dos meses!-** sorprendió a ambos chicos con el chillido que pegó. Sólo de pensar que tenía que pasar dos meses de niñera del Uchiha le hacía estremecerse.

**-Teme hasta Hinata-chan te tiene miedo. Deberías plantearte mejorar tus habilidades sociales-** se volvió a burlar del Uchiha.

**-Al menos no tendré que aguantarte durante dos meses Baka! La Hyuga es mejor compañía que tú-** le dedicó a Hinata una risa torcida que la hizo sonrojarse.

**-Yo a ti tampoco! Estaré dos meses con mi Sasuka-chan!- **no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la idea de estar a solas con la chica que mas le gustaba **-Os dejo solos. ¿Puedes acompañar al teme hasta su casa? tengo qué irme a prepararme para la misión.**

* * *

Mientras, en el despacho de Tsunase un semidesnudo Akio Mitsunaka se encontraba tumbado en un sofá esperando a que la Quinta apareciese. Cuando la rubia entró por la puerta y se encontró al Anbu, casi se desmaya de la impresión.

**-Veo que te sientes cómodo en mi despacho Akio.**

**-Se me ocurren algunas cosas que probablemente me hagan sentirme aún más cómodo y todas esas cosas requieren estar desnudo.**

**-Pervertido...**

**-Me ofendes Tsunade, eres tu la que está completamente sonrojada y comiéndome con la mirada.**

**-Creí que vendrías a informarme del entrenamiento-** la Quinta estaba completamente conmocionada, por su mete sólo cruzaban imágenes del castaño poseyéndola encima de su escritorio _-es mucho más joven tu, ¡podría ser tu hijo!_

**-Si insistes... - **le dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

**-Insisto.**

**-Entonces me visto. Hemos estado entrenando durante toda la tarde y apenas he notado su cansancio. Se ha desmayado por las heridas que le han causado mis golpes. Si comparo sus aptitudes de ahora con el informe sobre ella, queda bastante claro que su rapidez y reflejos han mejorado considerablemente, pero la fuerza de sus golpes está descontrolada. Todo eso es debido a ese parpadeo que me comentaste de su chakra, le permite un mayor flujo de éste aumentando sus habilidades. Con entrenamiento y con tiempo podrá dominarlo ella misma.**

**-Ya veo... si puede llegar a controlar el parpadeo resultaría interesante ver lo que puede llegar a hacer... Durante los próximos dos meses he enviado al equipo siente en una misión de reconocimiento, así que tendrás que hacer de niñera del Uchiha hasta qué regresen durante tus entrenamientos con Hinata.**

**-Me niego.**

**-No puedes. Encomendé a Hinata sustituir a sus actuales guardianes, el equipo siete, siempre que estuvieran en una misión. La próxima vez que te presentes en mi despacho desnudo te recomiendo que te lo pienses dos veces.**

**-¿Me castigas Tsunade?**

**-Si.**

**-Me gusta... - **le sonrió mientras salía de su despacho.

* * *

La Hyuga y el Uchiha estaban saliendo del hospital. Desde que Naruto los dejó solos Hinata había intentado en vano iniciar una conversación con el pelinegro. Pero ninguna de las preguntas que le hizo fueron contestadas. Lo único que salían de la boca del moreno era una serie de Hmps y Tsk que solo hacían crispar los nervios de la peliazul.

_Cuando piensas que las cosas van lo suficientemente mal y crees que ya no pueden ir a peor, ¡lo hacen! Grábatelo en esa cabecita Hinata. Si no tenía suficiente con un sensei pervertido ahora me toca cumplir con mi misión de ser la niñera del Uchiha que sufre un claro caso de trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Primero parece asesinarme con la mirada, después de defenderle frente al consejo evitando casi que lo asesinaran me arrastra por medio bosque para gritarme y besarme apasionadamente y por si no fuera poco, ahora me ignora. ¿Quién se cree que es? Sólo otro cretino más demasiado confiado en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no se va torturar a una fangirl y a mi me deja en paz?_ -pensó la Hyuga.

_Es que no puede estarse callada, creo que no se da cuenta que no me interesa contestar a ninguna de sus estúpidas preguntas. No se sí voy a ser capaz de aguantar dos meses con ella después de todo lo que ha pasado. Y que haya gritado ese ¡dos meses! Como si le molestase pasar tiempo conmigo. Soy el último de los Uchiha, media población femenina estaría emocionada de pasar tanto tiempo junto a mi y ella... ¡A ella le da igual! Todo un golpe a mi ego. No se que me apetece más si besarla o pegarla una bofetada... ¿Quien se cree que es es Hyuga? Soy miss inocencia y curvas y estoy aquí para que me mires pero no me puedas tocar... ¡Estúpida Hyuga!_ -pensó el Uchiha.

**-Antes de ir a casa, necesito comprar algo de comida.**

**-Hai Uchiha-san.**

**-Sasuke... Odio que me llames Uchiha.**

**-Gomen Sasuke-san...**

**-¡Deja de disculparte Baka!**

**-Naruto llevaba razón eres un Teme-** inmediatamente después de decir ese pensamiento en voz alta se arrepintió. Ignorando la mirada asesina del Uchiha empezó a reírse _-¡acabo de llamar a Sasuke Teme!_

**-¿De que te ríes?**

**-Jamás pensé que sería capaz de llamarte teme-** el ambiente entre a,nos comenzaba a relajarse.

**-Jamás creí que serías tan valiente como para hacerlo-** le dedico una sonrisa torcida que paró el corazón de la Hyuga.

Siguieron caminando hacia las tiendas de comestibles del la aldea en un ambienta algo más distendido.

**-Sasuke- san... ¿Le apetecería que cenásemos? No tengo ganas de llegar a casa-** se atrevió preguntar la peliazul.

**-Hmp. Compremos algo y cenemos en mi casa**- la idea de tener tantos pares de ojos obrservándolo no le apetecía en lo más mínimo.

Ambos jóvenes habían realizado las compras necesarias para que el Uchiha pudiese alimentarse durante al menos dos semanas. Llegando al complejo de los Uchiha una inesperada voz les sorprendió.

**-Vaya vaya Uchiha, te veo bien acompañado. Espero que estés tratando mientras a mi muñeca.**

**-Suigetsu, Karin-** ni se molesto en darse la vuelta.

**-Sasuke-kun te he echado de menos...- **se interpuso entre el Moreno y la peliazul.

**-Hmp.a**

**-Muñeca que haces con ese desgraciado, si quieres podríamos ir a cenar y dejar a esos dos solos... Así tu y yo podríamos conocernos mejor-** le guiñó un ojo el peliplateado. La quería invitar a cenar por dos motivos, el primero porque la consideraba una mujer atractiva y el segundo porque estaba seguro que iba a cabrear a sus dos compañeros de Taka.

**-Tsk-** _me he librado del Baka de Naruto pero todavía están estos dos inútiles._

**-Como te atreves ¡Aleta de tiburón!-** le grito Karin.

**- ¿Celosa?**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!**

Mientras dejaban a esos dos discutiendo la Hyuga y el Uchiha se adentraron en la casa del moreno. Hinata le siguió hasta la cocina y empezó a ayudarle a guardar la comida. No necesitaron hablar en ningún momento, parecía que se empezaban a encontrar cómodos en compañía uno del otro. La peliazul sin preguntarle que quería de cenar empezó a preparar sopa de mismo y onigiris, una comida sencilla y que estaba segura que al Uchiha le gustaría.

Cenaron en silencio, uno frente al otro en una pequeña mesa en la cocina. Cuando terminaron Sasuke empezó a recoger y a lavar los platos ante el asombro de la Hyuga.

**-Hyuga, mañana a las ocho aquí. No desayunes y tráete ropa para entrenar- **más que una petición era una orden.

**-Hai-** Hinata se dirigió hasta la puerta de la casa seguida por el Uchiha, se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para despedirse. Por alguna razón se sentía muy nerviosa estando a solas con Sasuke- **Debo irme... Mi padre estará preocupado por mi. Sayonara Sasuke-...- **no pudo acabar la frase porque el pelinegro acortó la distancia entre ambos y dio un tierno beso en la frente.

**-Sayonara Hinata-** y antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada la Hyuga se marchó.

Continuará...


	8. Primer despertar

**Primer despertar**

Abrió los ojos y los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana. Era la primera noche desde el ataque de Pain que conseguía dormir más de cinco horas seguidas sin pesadillas. Normalmente se despertaba de madrugada aterrada de lo que había sentido en sus sueños. A medida que pasaban los días sus pesadillas, mejor dicho, su única pesadilla, se volvía más real e intensa.

Siempre se trataba del mismo sueño, a veces comenzaba sintiendo como unas manos recorrían hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, para después sin previo aviso encontrarse caminando durante horas sin destino, hasta que una extraña voz la llamaba y en ese instante comenzaba su tortura. Un fuerte dolor le recorría el cuerpo hasta conseguir que perdiese el equilibrio, como si lentamente la estuviese comiendo por dentro, arrancándole cada músculo para después retorcerlo. Solo en un par de ocasiones, había conseguido levantarse tratando de pedir ayuda y esa extraña voz volvía a hablarle, pero nunca tenía la oportunidad de contestar puesto que se despertaba.

Estaba inmensamente agradecida a los dioses de que por esa noche no había dolor ni sufrimiento, solo descanso. Durante la última semana solo vivía por y para entrenar. Por las mañanas entrenaba con el señor de hielo, Sasuke, aunque la palabra entrenar no era la más adecuada para describir esas sesiones matutinas, más bien era como una lucha de supervivencia, tratando de medir quien golpeaba más fuerte a quien. Cuando se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca podía discernir en los ojos del muchacho la frustración de éste, como si durante algunos segundos dudara en atacarla. Apenas cruzaban palabra desde que le besó la frente aquella noche en su casa. Todo lo que conseguía eran Hmps y algunos moratones desperdigados a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Terminaba tan agotada que el segundo día desechó la idea de volver a su casa a la hora del almuerzo, así que decidió sin preguntarle al Uchiha comer con él. No se quejó, por lo que dedujo que su comida le gustaba. Apenas daba el último bocado, y sentía la presencia de su nuevo y atractivo sensei en la puerta de la casa del pelinegro, esperándola para guiarla a los campos de entrenamiento y torturarla durante las tres horas siguientes. Si se quejaba de sus entrenamientos matutinos, los de por la tarde eran mucho peores, la mayoría de los días terminaba en el hospital para que le curasen alguna de sus heridas. No sabía a que Kami había enfadado para que la estuvieran haciendo sufrir de esa manera.

A duras penas consiguió levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia la ducha, cada fibra de su cuerpo le dolía intensamente. Mientras terminaba de vestirse y ordenar su habitación no quería imaginar el largo día que le esperaba por delante, solo quería llorar y gritar del dolor. Como pudo salió de su casa y se dirigió al complejo Uchiha. A cada paso que daba sus músculos se entumecían y su mente parecía abandonarla. No supo en qué momento llegó a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke, ni cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando de pie sin llamar.

**-Llegas tarde Hyuga-** Sasuke abrió la puerta después de estar esperando a que la chica entrase durante más de una hora, ¿es que tenía algún problema mental? No le dirigió la mirada y se dio media vuelta pensando que le seguiría.

**-Gomen…-** Se desplomó contra el suelo, apenas el aire le llegaba a los pulmones, sus piernas le habían fallado.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de algo golpeando contra el suelo, se dio la vuelta sorprendido de ver a la peli azul temblando en la entrada de su casa. Durante unos minutos no se movió de su sitio, pensando que la chica se levantaría por sí sola. Viendo que no se movía, se acercó hasta ella y la cogió en brazos. Estaba inconsciente, notaba su respiración irregular y la piel le ardía _-genial, hoy creo que no voy a entrenar con ella-_ la dejó en su cama y le colocó un paño frio en la frente, sabía que al menos durante un par de horas no se despertaría.

Su único momento de diversión durante el día eran las horas que pasaba con ella. Sentía curiosidad de los entrenamientos que realizaba la chica por la tarde, porque cada día le costaba más mantenerla a raya. Se sorprendió cuando el segundo día le preparó la comida, y la verdad, estaba agradecido de comer algo que no fuera precocinado, aunque jamás le daría las gracias.

No le molestaba su presencia, ella a diferencia de otras personas no le resultaba molesta, no hablaba más de la cuenta ni le pedía explicaciones, eso sí, procuraba mantener el menor contacto físico con ella. Cada vez eran más los momentos en que se quedaba mirando a la Hyuga y le venían a la cabeza los besos y las caricias que intercambiaron aquel día en el lago. Aunque intentara negarlo se sentía atraído por la peliazul.

Era la casi la hora de comer y aún Hinata no había dado señales de vida. Entró a su habitación y se sentó en la cama a su lado. Le quitó el paño de la frente y comprobó su temperatura, parecía que ya no tenía fiebre. Se quedó absorto ante la imagen enfrente de él. La cara de la peli azul le transmitía un sentimiento de paz y calidez que le invadió el cuerpo. Acercó su mano y le acarició las mejillas con la punta de sus dedos.

**-Mmmm… -** un gemido y un suspiro salieron de los labios de la Hyuga paralizando a Sasuke, aunque tentado por ese sensual sonido continuó con sus caricias. Escuchó otro gemido sorprendido de las reacciones de la chica ante su toque. Guiado por el deseo, se acercó hasta el cuello aspirando la esencia a lavanda que desprendía.

Sin ser realmente consciente, se encontró depositando suaves besos desde la base del cuello hasta la mandíbula, a medida que producía que mas gemidos salieran de la boca de la peli azul - _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me he convertido en un auténtico pervertido…-_ Se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro con la mirada fija en sus labios, necesitaba besarlos. Era como si una fuerza ajena a él le ordenara que los hicieran suyos, que hiciera a Hinata suya _-no puedo hacerlo, ¡Por Kami! ¡Está inconsciente! ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? Tengo que marcharme de aquí como sea-_ Justo en el momento en que se iba a levantar y marcharse escuchó las palabras que le llevarían a su perdición.

**-Mmmm Sasuke…-** en ese mismo instante, al escuchar su nombre, perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Le dio un beso tan largo que apenas podía contener la respiración, para su asombro, la chica le correspondió y abrió ligeramente su boca permitiendo al Uchiha profundizar el beso. Sasuke notó las manos de Hinata recorriéndole la espalda, hasta llegar a su cuello y enredarse en su pelo empujándole hacia ella. No pudo evitar soltar pequeños gemidos de placer ante las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

Cegado por el deseo empezó a bajar la cremallera de la chaqueta de Hinata y le levantó la camiseta hasta que sus manos tuviesen pleno acceso a sus pechos masajeándolos, al mismo tiempo que empezó a mover sus caderas provocando el choque de sus sexos. Los gemidos y las respiraciones de ambos cada vez eran más fuertes. Cada sonido que escuchaba de la belleza que se encontraba debajo de él, provocaba que aumentara la velocidad de las embestidas con sus caderas. Estaban casi completamente vestidos, pero el simple roce de sus cuerpos era embriagador. Aunque la situación en que se encontraba resultaba extraña, teniendo en cuenta que estaba proporcionado placer a una chica inconsciente en su cama, el sentía que estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, porque ella, era suya, solo quería escuchar gritar a Hinata de placer y llevarla al éxtasis.

Sin poder aguantar más, comenzó un camino de besos y se detuvo a la altura de su pecho, de forma muy delicada empezó a lamer su pecho derecho mordisqueándole el duro pezón, para luego dedicar la misma atención a su pecho izquierdo. Se apartó para poder observar a Hinata durante unos segundos, estaba maravillado ante la sensual belleza **-Mas…-** era todo lo que pudo decir la Hyuga, mientras aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke, que complacido, continuó proporcionándole placer.

Necesitando de nuevo sus labios, la besó ferozmente mientras las manos de Hinata acariciaban su pecho y su espalda. No podía parar de besarla, esa chica era realmente adictiva. Una suave mano se adentró en el interior de sus pantalones acariciándole su duro miembro por encima del bóxer **-Hinata…-** gritó de placer. Ahora era él el que no paraba de gemir a medida que las caricias aumentaban su intensidad. Si Hinata no hubiera abierto los ojos, Sasuke hubiera jurado que estaba despierta.

_-Tengo que parar esto ya… no puedo dejar que continúe… pero se siente tan bien…-_ Sin dudarlo un minuto más se apartó bruscamente, dejando a la peli azul jadeando. Le colocó la camiseta y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, para no caer en la tentación de regresar y hacerla suya. No se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, se moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero la poca moral y decencia que le quedaba le pedía a gritos que parase. Si algo tendría que pasar entre ellos, tendría que ser de forma adecuada, con una Hinata consciente.

Salió al patio interior para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

_-¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! ¿Me he vuelto completamente loco? Como se me ocurre besarla, acariciarla… ¡soy un maldito depravado! si alguien me hubiera visto… Me acabará odiando, seguro ¿Cómo he podido hacerle eso? y sobre todo ¿por qué me preocupo de lo que pueda pensar de mi? ¿Desde cuándo a mí me importa alguien?_

_Hace mucho tiempo que olvidé lo que era sentir a alguien a tu lado, desconecté cualquier tipo de sentimiento para centrarme en mi venganza y todo ¡para qué! Para sentirme aún más confundido de lo que estaba, ni si quiera entiendo lo qué pasó… ¡¿qué es lo que queréis de mí?! Mi única ambición durante todos estos años era vengarme, y morir después de ello. Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que existiese un futuro para mí. ¡Maldita sea! _

Unos golpes le sacaron de sus pensamientos _-seguramente sea Akio… ¡Mierda… Hinata!-_ Tratando de controlar sus emociones se acercó hasta la puerta de su casa y la abrió.

**-Buenas tardes Uchiha-san, he venido a recoger a Hinata.**

**-Hoy no va a poder entrenar, está…**

**-¿Dónde está?- **le interrumpió el castaño, notando que algo raro estaba pasando.

**-Si me dejases hablar te lo explicaría. Está en mi habitación, cuando…-** El castaño entró apresuradamente en la casa de Sasuke dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba la Hyuga, interrumpiendo de nuevo al Uchiha -_Pero que se ha creído este cretino…-_ le siguió hasta su habitación.

**-¡¿Qué le has hecho Uchiha?!-** Fue lo primero que escuchó nada más entrar en la habitación.

**-¡Nada!-** la paciencia se le estaba agotando al pelinegro, si es que alguna vez la había tenido _-pero como se atreve a entrar en mi casa, sin mi permiso y a culpabilizarme sin preguntar de lo que le pasa a la Hyuga-_ Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mirándose fijamente, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** le preguntó Akio, tratando de calmarse y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

**-Cuando llegó a mi casa, estuvo mucho tiempo en la puerta esperando a entrar, me pareció extraño así que decidí abrirle para que pasara. Al momento se desmayó y la llevé hasta aquí, estaba temblando y con la respiración entrecortada… además tenía fiebre.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?-** se acercó hasta Hinata para tocarle la frente. Su temperatura era normal, pero algo seguía sin encajar.

**-Toda la mañana…-** le contestó con un ligero tono de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido por el Anbu.

**-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido llamar a un médico, genio? Puede que esté agotada, aún así creo que debería avisar a Tsuande…- **si ni si quiera mirarle se marchó de allí en dirección a la Torre de la Hokage.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado en la habitación, observando a la Hyuga _-si está exhausta, solo necesita descansar. Ayer se encontraba bien…-_ a los pocos minutos apareció la Quinta con el Anbu.

**-Uchiha-** le saludo la Hokage.

**-Tsunade-** le devolvió el saludo.

**-Tsunade-sama para ti-** _mocoso… céntrate Tsunade a lo que has venido._

La Quinta se acercó hasta Hinata y comenzó a _examinarla -no parece que le pase nada… seguramente sólo necesite descansar- _posó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la Hyuga y comenzó a aplicar chakra verde para tratar de despertarla. A los pocos minutos Hinata comenzó a gritar desesperadamente asustando a los presentes.

**-¡Ayúdame! ¡Qué alguien me ayude!- **no paraba de gritar una y otra vez, retorciéndose en la cama del dolor. Tsunade no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

•**En los sueños de Hinata****•**

**-Por mucho que grites querida, no van a poder ayudarte- **le hablaba la misma extraña voz de siempre.

**-¿Quién eres tú?-** le costaba mucho hablar, el dolor que sentía era insoportable y lo único que quería era despertar de esa pesadilla que se estaba alargando por demasiado tiempo.

**-Eso es algo que no te quiero contestar, prueba otra vez- **soltó con una pequeña risilla, le resultaba divertido ver a la criatura sufrir, después de todo estaba en su naturaleza.

**-¿De dónde viene este dolor….? Es… insoportable-** volvió a chillar.

**-Los humanos sois una raza débil, a esto no se le puede llamar dolor- **le dijo con sorna.

**-¿Por qué me haces esto? Para, por favor…- **le suplicaba.

**- Oh no querida, no soy yo. Esto solo es parte del proceso- **decidió mostrarse ante ella, ya que estaba cansado de jugar al ratón y al gato **-Pensaba que eras más lista.**

Una extraña figura comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba. El dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no le permitía concentrarse en observar al extraño ser que se le acercaba. Un chakra maligno comenzó a rodearla y sintió una opresión en el pecho que no hizo más que incrementar su sufrimiento. Cansada de toda esa situación lo único que quiso hacer fue retorcerse en el suelo y dejarse llevar, ya no aguantaba más.

-**Pensé que querrías saber quién soy, que decepción, ni si quiera sacas fuerza para averiguarlo. Y esto es solo el inicio. Esos ineptos deberían haberte preparado para enfrentar este momento…- **esta última frase la dijo más para sí mismo mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.

Sin entender lo que estaba diciendo, levantó la vista y reconoció a la 'persona' que estaba enfrente **-Sasuke…-**

**-Equivocada otra vez querida-** y soltó una carcajada **-Digamos que tomo la forma del ser humano que mas deseas en este momento… para facilitarte las cosas.**

**-¿Cómo…?- **Estaba totalmente sin palabras ante el último comentario _-la persona que más deseo es… ¿Sasuke?-_ olvidándose por unos momentos de dolor comenzó a sonrojarse. ¿Quién consigue sonrojarse en sueños? Por supuesto, solo podía ser ella.

**-¡Oh vamos…! No pongas esa cara de inocente…-** le dedicaba una sonrisa **-Hace un rato creo recordar, que te estabas diviertiendo…**

**-¡Nani!-** el sonrojo le llegaba hasta las orejas.

**-Veo que recuerdas el inicio de tu sueño, y lo más importante quien estaba produciéndote ese placer…**

**-¿Era real?- **Consigió sentarse y mirar al 'Sasuke' que tenía enfrente.

**-Mmm por supuesto que era real. Deberías verte la cara- **comezó a reírse.

**-¿Lo has hecho tú?**

**-¡Vaya! Al final vas a ser un **_**elegido**_** entretenido… Yo no he hecho nada, los que 'estabais haciendo algo' erais vosotros… querida- **estaba empezando a gustarle la joven, hacia cientos de años que no se reía tanto, casi le dolía el estómago de la forma humana que había escogido en esos momentos.

Hinata casi se desmaya ante la realidad de las palabras del falso Sasuke _-un momento, ha dicho ¿elegido?_

**-Pero te diré que contribuí a que 'eso' pasara…- **comentó entre carcajadas.

**-¿Por qué esta noche no he soñado con este lugar?- **le preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

**-Buena pregunta. Tu cuerpo no está preparado. Todos estos 'sueños' junto con tu entrenamiento han provocado que colapsaras. Como ya he dicho, esos estúpidos no te han preparado y me temo que a lo mejor no seas capaz de aguantar el destino que te espera.**

**-¿Qué destino? **

**-El futuro no puede serte revelado- **la mirada gélida que había en sus ojos le producía ciertos escalofríos, ni si quiera cuando miraba al verdadero Sasuke le producía tanto miedo.

Trataba de poner en orden sus ideas ante toda la nueva información de esa nueva parte del 'sueño'. De alguna forma hablar con ese extraño ser parecía que tenía un efecto terapéutico y el dolor que sentía antes había disminuido hasta unos límites tolerables.

**-¿Por qué o mejor dicho para qué me tengo que preparar?**

**-Otra buena pregunta, eso es algo que deberás averiguar por ti misma. Tu tiempo hoy aquí se está empezando a agotar**- le contestó en un tono serio.

**-Todavía tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte…**

**-Solo te permito una pregunta más, pero te daré un consejo niña. Debes entrenar y hacerte más fuerte, cuanto más lo hagas, más tiempo podrás pasar aquí y será cada vez menos doloroso. Si estuvieras bien entrenada esta 'primera vez' vamos a llamarlo así- **le dedicó una sonrisa torcida típica del Uchiha **–hubiese sido menos dolorosa para ti. Con el tiempo puede que consigas controlar estos 'sueños'.**

**-¿Qué eres?-** le preguntó en un susurro.

**-Esa, querida, es la pregunta correcta.**

•**Fin de los sueños de Hinata****•**

La contestación de la última pregunta que consiguió hacerle al Sasuke falso, no le había aportado demasiada información y estaba a la vez asustada y emocionada por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Despertó de su sopor ante los ecos de unas voces que gritaban su nombre en un tono de preocupación. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaba inconsciente ni de toda aquella tortura, solo notaba un profundo cansancio y quería dormir. Tenía la certeza de que iba a poder descansar sin tener pesadillas, después de la conversación que acababa de tener en su última pesadilla.

El consejo que le había dado, llevaba implícita una advertencia. Debería empezar a entrenarse con más determinación que nunca, para evitar que algo como lo de hoy le pasara otra vez. Y además necesitaba obtener información, alguna mínima pista que le ayudara a resolver el misterio del 'elegido' y por qué era ella ese 'elegido'. Nunca se consideró una persona especial como para que este tipo de cosas le pasaran a ella, la única conclusión coherente a la que podía llegar en esos momentos es que todo esto solo significaba una cosa: Problemas.

**-Hinata…Nos tenías preocupados-** le habló Tsunade **-¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**-¿Dónde estoy?-** todavía se sentía un poco desorientada ante los últimos acontecimientos. Imágenes de las tórridas escenas con Sasuke, el dolor y la conversación con el falso Sasuke se entremezclaban en su cabeza.

**-Estás en mi casa-** le contestó una voz fría demasiado familiar para ella. En ese momento solo quería desparecer, la vergüenza la estaba invadiendo todo el cuerpo. Empezaba a recordar con demasiada vividez los besos que se daban y las caricias que se proporcionaban mutuamente, en especial un _tipo _de caricias que solo ella le había dado. Se preguntaba en que había ayudado el falso Sasuke para que aquella apasionada escena hubiera tenido lugar. Si hace dos días se hubiera imaginado que masturbaría al Uchiha se hubiera desmayado ante tales pensamientos. Lo más irónico de todo, es que en realidad su cuerpo en esos momentos le pedía a gritos que lo hiciese de nuevo, que le hiciese suyo.

**-¿Hinata?-** El Anbu le preguntó extrañado ante el nerviosismo y el enrojecimiento de su alumna. Quería hacerle demasiadas preguntas que tendrían que esperar para otro momento. La escena presenciada hacía tan solo unos instantes de una Hinata retorciéndose del dolor, solo le llevaba a pensar que su despertar como 'elegido' estaba llegando y sabía que no estaba preparada. A penas llevaban unas semanas entrenado, se había imaginado que tendría un poco más tiempo para poder explicarle la mayor parte de su pasado y la razón principal para aquellos entrenamientos con él. Por lo visto, el proceso debería ser más rápido.

**-Hai, estoy bien. Sólo estoy un poco cansada-** Trató de levantarse, pero todos sus músculos estaban agarrotados.

**-No te esfuerces, has sufrido mucho durante las últimas horas…** **Deberás descansar durante los próximos cuatro días. Te quedarás aquí, en casa de Sasuke, quiero evitar que te muevas lo menos posible y así le darás algo que hacer.**

**-Demo, no quiero ser un estorbo.**

**-No digas tonterías Hinata- **se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el pelinegro **-A partir de hoy tienes tu primera misión como ninja de la hoja. Espero que la cuides bien y la ayudes en todo lo que necesite.**

**-Hmp- **_genial… es realmente perfecto. Mi primera misión y probablemente lo fastidie todo, porque tengo que estar al cuidado de una persona con la que hace tan solo unos momentos prácticamente la estaba desnudando mientras estaba inconsciente y si no hubiera parado… ¿Qué va a ser de mí y mis hormonas durante los próximos días? Si ahora mismo lo único que me apetece es echar a estos dos de aquí y retomar las cosas justo en el momento en que lo había dejado… Esta mujer va a volverme loco._

**-Hokage-sama con su permiso informaré personalmente a Hiashi-sama de lo ocurrido- **se dirigió el Anbu a la Quinta.

**-De acuerdo Akio, después ve a mi despacho**_**-**__me muero por saber cómo se va a tomar la noticia Hiashi, se avecinan problemas…_

El castaño se acercó a la cama de la Hyuga y le acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas, gesto que provocó que el Uchiha se tensase, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el experimentado Anbu _-esto va a ser divertido ¡oh ya lo creo!- _**Y tu gatita será mejor que te cuides, cuando volvamos a nuestras rutinas de entrenamiento habrá que recuperar el tiempo **_**perdido**_- dijo en un tono juguetón, sin importarle la presencia de las demás personas en la habitación.

_-¡GATITA! COMO SE ATREVE ESE DESGRACIADO A LLAMAR GATITA A __**MI **__HINATA-_ Le dirigió una mirada desafiante al castaño, podría decirse que si las miradas matasen el Anbu no seguiría con vida en esos momentos.

**-Uchiha, solo te lo diré una vez. Espero que a **_**mi**_** a alumna no le pase nada y no es una advertencia -**_espero por tu bien que la cuides..._

**-¿Es una amenaza Mitsunaka?**

**-Por supuesto que lo es Uchiha-** y desapareció en un PUF antes de que el pelinegro pudiese contestarle.

**-Yo debo irme,tengo mucho papeleo atrasado que hacer** **y me espera botella de sake en mi despacho-**_vaya vaya… parece que a ambos les interesa Hinata… _

Por fin estaban solos y ambos _conscientes_, aunque Hinata estaba al borde del desmayo _-¿Cómo se supone que le voy a mirar a la cara? Y lo más importante ¿Qué voy a hacer durante los próximos días? Por ¡Kami-sama! si lo único en que pienso es en cómo se verá desnudo… ¿Es 'eso' en lo único que puedo pensar? Me he convertido en una pervertida…_

Se quedaron los dos mirándose perdidos en los ojos del otro. Después de lo que pareció toda una vida:

**-Necesitas descansar, puedes quedarte en mi habitación. Más tarde te traeré la cena.**

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación hasta que oyó un pequeño suspiro de la Hyuga y se quedó quieto esperando a que dijese algo.

**-Sasuke-san… Arigato-** Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del Uchiha. Los próximos días iban a resultar realmente interesantes.

•**Mansión Hyuga**** •**

Hyuga Hiashi se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su despacho terminando el papeleo que tenía pendiente. Durante los últimos tres días se estuvo reuniendo con el consejo para discutir el futuro del clan y eso concernía al futuro de sus hijas. A pesar de que la heredera es Hinata como hija primogénita que era, se había visto obligado a considerar otras posibilidades.

Desde la trágica muerte de su esposa, la relación con su hija mayor se deterioró considerablemente hasta el punto que hoy en día prácticamente no se hablaban. No es que no la quisiera, pero cualquier cosa que hiciese le recordaba a su difunta esposa y los recuerdos eran simplemente demasiado dolorosos. Por esa sencilla razón, la presionaba más que a cualquiera, intentaba desesperadamente inculcarle el carácter fuerte de los verdaderos Hyuga y no el afable y bondadoso su mujer. A sus diecisiete años era su viva imagen, procuraba evitar cruzarse con ella en la mansión y se negaba a comer o cenar en la misma mesa excepto en los actos oficiales del clan.

Para él su hija mayor, era como si fuese un fantasma. La relación entre padre e hija había llegado hasta el punto crítico de amenazarla con echarla de casa. Siempre cometía errores que hacían avergonzarle y por ese motivo el consejo quería tomar cartas en el asunto. No querían un futuro líder débil, en cambio, querían alguien fuerte y con determinación que siguiese elevando la gloria del clan y para ese papel Hinata, simplemente no encajaba.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos y tratando de tomar la mejor decisión por el bien del clan y de sus hijas, no se dio cuenta de una extraña presencia en su despacho.

**-Muéstrate, ¿quién eres?-** dijo sin levantar la vista de su escritorio.

**-Hiashi-sama, soy Akio **_**Mitsunaka.**_

**-Tú… te pareces mucho a tu padre ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte en mi despacho, en mi casa, sin avisar?- **le miró con los ojos llenos de ira. No le gustaba la presencia del Mitsunaka en la mansión y temía que pudiera estar relacionado con su hija, lo quería cuanto más lejos de ella mejor.

**-He venido por Hinata-sama-** le respondió corroborando las sospechas del Hyuga.

**-Eres tan insolente como el resto de tu familia. Creí haberle advertido a tu padre que os mantuvierais alejados de mi familia hace muchos años.**

**-Lo sé y le pido disculpas-** le hizo una reverencia- **pero la situación lo requería. **

**-Como te atreves… ¡Márchate de mi casa!**

**-Me temo que no va a ser posible. Tengo órdenes de Tsunade-sama de informarle acerca de su hija. Esta tarde ha sufrido uno de los primeros episodios. Durante los próximos días permanecerá recuperándose en casa del Uchiha. Me temo que está comenzando a despertar.**

**-¿Cómo es eso posible? Pensé que conseguí aquel día… que esto no le pasase a ella- **susurró visiblemente preocupado.

**-Mi padre le advirtió que no serviría de nada… Y habiendo perdido todos estos años de entrenamiento puede…-** cerró las manos en un puño porque las siguientes palabras que iba a pronunciar le costaban demasiado y solo conseguían enfurecerlo, ya que por la ignorancia del Hyuga, Hinata se encontraba en peligro **-existe el riesgo de que muera a lo largo del proceso.**

Esas últimas once palabras impactaron profundamente a Hiashi. No sabía como reaccionar, tantos años tratando de proteger a su hija de algo que parecía inevitable. No solo no la había privado de la verdad si no que había puesto en riesgo su vida. Ese era un error que difícilmente se perdonaría si algo le pasara a Hinata por su incompetencia **-Te escucho-** fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

-**Veo que por fin dice algo con sensatez. Llevó entrenándola durante una semana y durante los próximos meses lo seguiré haciendo. Supongo que se habrá dado cuenta de las ligeras variaciones del chrakra de su hija…**

No lo notó, apenas hablaban y cuando lo hacían evitaba mirarla a la cara _-¿Qué clase de padre soy?-_ se sentía culpable. Ni si quiera se atrevió a contestar al Anbu.

-**Esa es una de las primeras señales. Como ya he dicho debido a su carencia de entrenamiento y en consecuencia su baja forma física, el estrés al que ha estado sometido su cuerpo por esas fluctuaciones de chakra, ha provocado que en la primera semana de entrenamiento haya colapsado y me aventuro a suponer que **_**ellos**_** ya la han llamado, por lo que he podido presenciar esta tarde.**

**-¿Qué sugieres hacer?**

**-Que me de plena libertad para entrenar y proteger a su hija, sin objeciones.**

**-De acuerdo, en la situación en la que estamos la única manera en que puedo ayudarla es liberarla de cualquier carga con el clan. Ya no será la más la heredera…-** durante muchos años deseó que su hija menor, Hanabi, hubiese nacido antes y fuese la heredera legítima. Ahora que su deseo se había cumplido no sentía que fuese la decisión correcta. A veces tienes que tener cuidado con lo que deseas.

**-Algún día tendrá que contarle la verdad a su hija, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. **

**-Lo sé-** observó en silencio como se marchaba el Anbu de su despacho. Las noticias que le acaba de dar solo auguraban la llegada de tiempos difíciles y temía que no tuvieran un buen final.

•**Torre del Hokage****•**

**-Y bien Akio ¿qué ha dicho Hiashi?-** miraba al Anbu sentada desde su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos.

**-No ha puesto ninguna objeción.**

**-Me parece raro viniendo de Hiashi… ¿Qué me estás ocultando?**

**-Hinata desconoce lo que le voy a contar a continuación-** empezó a narrarle la historia de su familia y de cómo se vieron involucrados con los Hyugas. Después de más de una hora de conversación a Akio poco le quedaba por contarle- **Esta información solo la poseemos mi familia, Hiashi y ahora usted.**

**-De acuerdo, intentaré pensar en un método que pueda ayudar a Hinata para mejorar su forma física y evitar los fuertes dolores como el de hoy.**

**-Sería de gran ayuda. Quisiera pedirle que no me mandara ninguna misión durante los días en que Hinata se encuentre recuperando. Me gustaría salir de la aldea a realizar unas investigaciones.**

**-De acuerdo, pero deberás mantenerme informada y mandarme un reporte todos los días.**

**-Hai Tsunade-sama. Saldré en una hora.**

**-Puedes retirarte.**

•**Complejo Uchiha****•**

Había anochecido, Sasuke estaba dando una vuelta, necesitaba despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas no sin antes asegurarse de que la peli azul se encontrase bien. El día resultó ser extremadamente largo y agotador. De la noche a la mañana su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, pasó de vivir solo a tener que convivir y cuidar de una de las mujeres más bellas de Konoha. Lo más irritante y frustrante de todo es que dudaba de si sabría manejar la situación. Si su padre levantara la cabeza le estaría diciendo 'Un Uchiha nunca duda de sí mismo, si lo haces, es que no mereces llevar nuestro apellido' Esas palabras las tenía grabadas con fuego en su memoria.

¿Por qué se sentía tan inseguro de si mismo cerca de esa mujer? Trataba de esconderlo, pero ni la academia ni el poco tiempo con el que convivió con su familia le prepararon para lidiar con la situación en la que se encontraba.

Después de una hora de caminata regresó a su casa, cuando entró, le impactó el delicioso olor que procedía de su cocina y eso solo significaba una cosa, Hinata estaba levantada _-los próximos días van a ser una tortura… aunque pensándolo mejor puede que resulte hasta placentero… quien sabe._

**Continuará…**

**Otro nuevo capítulo que espero que os haya gustado **

**¿Qué pensáis acerca del 'falso sasuke'? ¿Del despertar de Hinata? ¿El elegido? ¿Qué oculta Hiashi? Muchas preguntas os estoy planteando… XD así que solo os digo una cosa…**

**Hasta la próxima y Review!**


	9. Tiempo Juntos

**Tiempo juntos.**

Entró en su cocina y vio a la peliazul terminando de hacer la cena. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, aunque hubiese dormido, todavía estaba débil, solo pasaron unas cuantas horas desde su desmayo.

**-Deberías estar descansando Hyuga.**

**-Etto… no que-ría moles-tarle Uchiha-san… p-pensé q-que le gustaría…** _-¿por qué me pone tan nerviosa? Por Kami-sama tengo que dejar de tartamudear delante de él… parezco estúpida._

**-Hmp… Siéntate-** le ordenó, mientras servía la cena en dos platos y ponía la mesa _-Hemos vuelto con lo de Uchiha-san… como odio las formalidades, pensé que habíamos superado esa fase y estábamos en Sasuke-san… irritante._

Se sentaron en silencio uno frente a otro. La peliazul no se atrevía a levantar la vista de su comida, jugueteaba con los palillos y las verduras servidas en su plato. Tan solo unos minutos antes estaba muerta de hambre, pero en cambio, ahora, su estómago se negaba a aceptar cualquier alimento.

_-Si pudiera tan solo sentirme un poco más cómoda cerca de él… pero después de lo que ha pasado antes en su cama…-_ flashes de imágenes de besos y caricias atravesaron su mente, inconscientemente dejó caer sus palillos y se llevó los dedos a su boca acariciándose los labios, mientras recordaba las sensaciones producidas por el roce de la boca del pelinegro. Por un momento se olvidó de donde estaba y de la presencia de Sasuke enfrente de ella.

_-Mmm simplemente delicioso. Podría acostumbrarme a comer su comida hasta el día en que me muera y sería feliz… ¿He dicho feliz? Tsk…-_ Levantó su mirada al oír el sonido de unos palillos al caer, la peliazul se encontraba absorta con la mirada perdida **-Hyuga**- le llamó no obteniendo respuesta _-pero qué demonios le pasa-_ observaba como la chica se sonrojaba mientras se tocaba los labios _-pero ¿por qué se sonroja?_

**-¡Hinata! **

**-¡Kyaaa! Gomen, Gomen**_**…-**__ ¡Podría ser la situación más embarazos! me he olvidado de que estaba aquí, que vergüenza. ¿Debería preguntarle sobre lo que paso entre nosotros? ¡No sé cómo puede actuar como si nada!- _**Etto Uchiha-san… q-quería ¿p-podría hacerle una pregunta?**

**-Hmp…-**_¿algún día dejará de tartamudear? realmente es molesto._

**-Etto… es sobre lo que pasó… bueno t-tu… y-yo… n-nosotros…c- cama… b-besándonos- **no podía evitar que le temblara la voz, si en esos momentos hubiese podido hacer un agujero y enterrarse en él, lo habría hecho. Estaba realmente avergonzada de preguntarle algo así, pero necesitaba aclarar lo que sucedió entre ellos. La única información que tenía se la proporcionó el 'falso Sasuke' en sueños y lo único que le dijo era que simplemente fue real.

Aunque la última frase que escuchó no tenía demasiada coherencia, las palabras cama y besándonos le dieron la información necesaria para hacerle saber que la pequeña Hyuga era consciente de la pasión desenfrenada horas antes en su habitación. Notaba por primera vez un calor en sus mejillas que le indicaba que él, Sasuke Uchiha, se había sonrojado.

_-Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿y ahora como salgo de esta? Que le dio… Hinata me parecías tan tentadora tumbada en mi cada que no pude resistir los impulsos de poseer tus labios y cada parte de tu delicioso cuerpo si no me hubiese apartado… porque maldita sea tienes un cuerpo que ha nacido para el pecado. Eres tan jodidamente sexy que en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era en follarte y en darte placer hasta que gritaras mi nombre y te quedaras exhausta. NO por supuesto que NO le puedo decir eso._

Realmente no sabía que contestarle ni que explicación darle sin hacer parecer que era un auténtico pervertido y que se estaba aprovechando de ella. Ni si quiera aún entendía los motivos que le habían llevado a cometer algo tan estúpido como abalanzarse sobre una preciosa chica totalmente inconsciente, aunque ella no le hubiera rechazado, no era excusa para hacer lo que hizo. Su orgullo, característico de los Uchiha, le impedía disculparse, tampoco se arrepentía de lo sucedido lo único que le molestaba era que ella de alguna forma lo sabía.

Llevaba varios minutos mirándola a los ojos y si por él fuera ahora mismo volvería a besarla… quien en su sano juicio no querría volver a besar esos labios y tocar sus pechos. Una ola de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. SI tuviese la más mínima oportunidad en estos momentos se lo haría encima de la mesa… _-en que estoy pensando… tengo que marcharme de aquí ya o si no…- _

Sin esperar un minuto más se levantó y se acercó hasta la puerta de la cocina, aún dándole la espalda -duerme en mi habitación, puedes coger lo que quieras de mi armario para dormir- sin darle tiempo a contestar o decir alguna palabra se fue.

-Sasuke…- susurró. No había recibido respuesta alguna. Simplemente se quedó en silencio mirándola fijamente y completamente sonrojado, y por si no tenía dudas suficientes, ahora tenía más, empezaba a pensar que haber sacado ese tema solo le iba a traer más que problemas y situaciones embarazosas, lo mejor sería irse a dormir y olvidarse por completo de lo ocurrido.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

A penas pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, porque sus pensamientos estaban completamente ocupados en mostrarle imágenes de la Hyuga en situaciones comprometidas junto a él. Su mente le estaba castigando o mejor dicho torturando, era insano. A escasos metros de nueva habitación que sería durante los próximos días, se encontraba Hinata, ignorante de los pensamientos tan obscenos que tenía. La excitación en su cuerpo parecía no abandonarle, llegando a los extremos de tener que masturbarse varías veces porque le resultaba doloroso para sus partes íntimas el aguantarse.

Con los primeros rayos de sol decidió darse una ducha y vestirse para irse a entrenar, un poco de ejercicio físico durante unas horas probablemente le ayudaría a relajarse y lo más importante a controlar sus impulsos **-malditas hormonas, malditas hormonas…-** iba murmurando una y otra vez mientras se desvestía y se iba al baño.

Mientras estaba en la cocina preparando té y cortando en pedazos unas piezas de fruta para su desayuno una conocida presencia entró en su casa.

**-Suigetsu. No deberías entrar en casas ajenas sin avisar.**

**-Y tú deberías aprender a cerrar la puerta con llave para evitar tener visitas inesperadas-** le sonrió divertido.

**-Nadie en su sano juicio vendría a mi casa, si valoran su vida.**

**-Hazme caso… luego no te quejes Uchiha.**

**-Márchate.**

**-Tan temprano por la mañana y ya con ese mal genio… No no eso no está bien, deberías buscarte una novia para que te alegre un poco las mañanas…- **El pelinegro le amenazó con la mirada, no hubo falta palabras para hacerle entender que no continuase con sus bromas **-No hace falta que te pongas así, solo me pasaba para ver si querías entrenar un rato.**

**-Hmp- **

Terminó su desayuno en silencio para después dirigirse al patio interior de la casa, atravesándolo para llegar a un enorme dojo junto con una sala repleta de cualquier tipo de armas que podrías imaginar. Todo estaba en perfecto estado.

••

Llevaba tiempo despierta, se negaba a abrir los ojos porque no quería abandonar la calidez de esa cama. Durmió sin pesadillas y realmente consiguió descansar. Todavía se sentía un poco débil pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado. Giraba y giraba sobre esa cama abrazada sobre la almohada respirando la esencia masculina que desprendía y que le llegaba hasta cada extremo de su ser _-Podría acostumbrarme a dormir en esta cama, con este olor toda mi vida y… en su compañía- _una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara ante tales pensamientos.

Aun con los ojos cerrados y perdida entre sus fantasías no notó la presencia de alguien acercándose sigilosamente a su habitación. Se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, cubierta apenas por las sabanas y vestida únicamente con una camiseta azul marino con el escudo de los Uchiha en la espalda. No se preocupó de ponerse unos pantalones puesto que todos le quedaban demasiado grandes. Sin llamar, entraron paralizando a la peliazul por completo.

**-Mmmm… Sasuke-kun…. He venido a darte los buenos días-** Karin se acercaba a la cama con un tono seductor y contoneando sus caderas.

Se incorporó pegando un pequeño salto hasta quedar sentada **-¿Q-Qué ha-hace a-aquí Karin-san?-** le preguntó sobresaltada.

**-¡Que haces tú aquí! ¡En la cama de mi Sasuke-kun! ¡Zorra!-** Tensó los puños, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Esa mocosa había dormido en la cama de su amor y probablemente habrían hecho… la ira la dominó por completo, se dispuso a levantar la mano para golpear a una atónita Hinata mientras gritaba una serie de insultos, pero un fuerte agarre en su muñeca le detuvo.

Todo para ella se movía a cámara lenta, en apenas segundos una chica estaba insultándola y gritándola y a punto de intentar agredirla hasta que una figura masculina que podría reconocer desde largas distancias se interpuso entre ella y su agresora de forma protectora.

Solo iba vestido con unos pantalones negros, iba sin camiseta, desde su posición podía admirar cada músculo de la espalda del pelinegro, recubierta por una ligera capa de sudor, haciendo brillar su piel y provocando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, al admirar la vista que tenía a escasos centímetros de ella. Podía oler la mezcla de sudor con la fragancia masculina, sintiendo como se derretía cada poro de su piel. El tiempo se paralizó durante unos instantes solo existían él y ella.

**-Karin. Lárgate- **le habló en un tono seco, cortante.

**-Pero Sasuke-kun ¡¿Qué hacía esa zorra aquí, en tu cama?!**

**-No es obvio…- **le sonrió de forma maliciosa-** ¡Lárgate!**

**-Pero… Sasuke-kun… yo te amo- **intentó acercarse y abrazarse al Uchiha pero este se lo impidió.

**-Vaya Vaya, pero mira quien tenemos aquí, ¡si es mi muñeca! No sabía que fueras tan traviesa… preciosa-** sonrió el peliplateado desde la puerta admirando el cuerpo de la Hyuga. En sus ojos se podría leer la palabra lujuria grabada a fuego cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke enfureciéndolo aún más si cabe.

Hinata estaba sin habla, paralizaba, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Momentos antes se encontraba sola disfrutando del calor de esa cómoda cama mientras que ahora su habitación estaba repleta de gente. Podía sentir la tensión y el poder radiando por cada parte del cuerpo del pelinegro.

**-Fuera-** siseó de forma amenazadora a los dos intrusos.

**-Veo que has pasado una noche entretenida por lo que puedo observar **_**Uchiha… **_**Tienes buen gusto con las mujeres.**

**-Pero Sasuke-kun-** Karin estaba al borde del llano, se acercó un poco más a él agarrándole por el brazo.

**-No. Me. Toques.**

**-Karin yo que tú le dejaría tranquilo. No parece muy contento… aunque cuando quieras puedes pasarte por mi casa vestida así, yo no te rechazaría-** Llevaba puesto unos shorts negros y una camiseta que apenas le cubría la parte superior de su pecho.

**-Ni en sueños ¡pervertido!**

**-Me llamas a mi pervertido cuando has entrado aquí tratando de seducir a Sasuke vestida de esa manera.**

-**Serás… - **se dirigió dispuesta a golpear a Suigetsu.

Ignorando por completo a Karin **-Muñeca cuando el Uchiha se canse de ti, espero que me busques. Estaré más que dispuesto de hacerte feliz y a complacerte en todo lo que me pidas- **le sonrió con un brillo de excitación en sus ojos.

**-Fuera. Los dos. No lo repetiré más-** El pelinegro los amenazó con el Mankeyo activado en sus ojos.

**-Vámonos Karin-** el peliplateado cogió en brazos a la pelinaranja al ver que esta no se movía y le fueron de allí. Estaban tentando a la suerte ante las amenazas no implícitas del Uchiha.

Solo se encontraban los dos en la habitación. No se movieron ni un milímetro de sus posiciones. Notando todavía la tensión y el chakra tan amenazador que desprendía el cuerpo del pelinegro. Hinata se levantó de la cama y apoyó sus manos delicadamente sobre la espalda desnuda de éste.

-Sasuke-kun…- susurró.

Sintió el contacto de sus manos con su piel como si le quemase vivo. Desactivo su sharingan, sus pensamientos estaban dominados por completos por la Hyuga que se encontraba a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra. La imagen ante él le sobrecogió. Era una diosa caída del cielo lo que veía. No concebía que una mujer pudiese ser tan bella. Lentamente con sus manos acarició los muslos de la chica apenas rozándolos, ascendiendo por su costado hasta posar las manos a ambos lados de su cara.

**-Estas bien… -** apenas susurró las palabras.

**-Hai…-** estaba totalmente hechizada por los ojos del pelinegro. Su mirada se posó en los labios que tenía delante. Fue una invitación clara, quería que le besase. Sin notar reacción alguna por parte de él, se acercó un poco más a su rostro, hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos. Un beso suave, casto y lleno de inocencia.

Sasuke seguía sin moverse, por más que le gritase órdenes a su cerebro, su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar _-ella… me ha besado-_ quería desesperadamente devolver el beso. Había sido tan perfecto para él, una sensación de calidez y un sentimiento extraño en la boca de su estómago se empezaban a concentrar.

Con una expresión totalmente avergonzada se alejó de él y se dirigió hacia el baño _-No te vayas Hinata_- era lo que quería decir en voz alta, pero esas palabras nunca salieron de su boca. Cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse detrás de él, despertó del estado en el que se encontraba _-cuando una chica te besa, hay que devolver el beso… Tsk… soy un inútil, maldita sea._

Era por la tarde, no se habían dirigido la palabra desde por la mañana cuando se besaron. Se encontraban incómodos estando demasiado cerca, por lo que se evitaron durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

Knock Konck…

_No pueden dejarme tranquilo, Tsk… unos días sin que nadie moleste y venga a mi casa a no es mucho pedir- _Abrió la puerta encontrándose con unos ojos muy parecidos a los de su compañera, aunque estos eran más agresivos, mas amenazantes.

**-¿Dónde está Hinata-sama?-** Neji entró en la casa sin que le dieran permiso, recorriendo con la mirada el lugar sin encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

**-Durmiendo.**

**-Oh… entrégale esto. Le he comprado ropa por orden de Hiashi-sama- **dejó en el suelo varias bolsas de ropa.

**-Hmp.**

**- Uchiha… Como le pase algo bajó tu cuidado te mataré.**

**-¿Algo más?- **le preguntó de forma arrogante.

**-No. **

Se quedó dormida después de comer, no era de extrañar que su cuerpo le pidiese dormir, todavía no estaba recuperada. Desconocía cuantas horas durmió pero podía ver los rayos del atardecer atravesando su ventana. Se levantó y bajó hasta el salón, no había nadie. Notó que al lado de la puerta varias bolsas de tiendas de ropa. Se acercó a curiosear.

**-Son para ti. Las ha traído Neji hace un par de horas-** hablo una voz detrás de ella.

**-Arigato Uchiha-san…-** cogió todas sus bolsas dispuesta a subirlas a su habitación y a inspeccionar la ropa que contendrían.

**-Sasuke. Te dije que me llamases Sasuke-** el tono de su voz no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

**-Gomen-** Por uno momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Cuando sintió la presión de esos ojos sobre ella se escabullo hacia el piso de arriba lo más rápido que pudo.

Las horas pasaron e Hinata no se atrevió a salir del único lugar donde se sentía cómoda y segura en esa enorme casa. Tuvo tiempo de ordenar y revisar toda la ropa. Le habían comprado ropa interior, de entrenamiento y un pijama. Al menos no tendría que pedirle ropa prestada al Uchiha. Se tumbó en la cama suspirando y se durmió, todavía le quedaban tres largos días por delante encerrada en su compañía.

•**Sueños de Hinata•**

**-Querida, que bueno verte de nuevo-** se encontraba tumbada en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, frente a ella el 'falso' Sasuke le estaba hablando.

**-Quiero irme de aquí, por favor…-** las lágrimas de derramaban por sus mejillas. Cada vez que se encontraba en esa situación el dolor era más intenso, apenas soportable.

**-No puedes, hasta que no lo controles. El dolor físico que sientes es solo el resultado de mi fuerza. Eres demasiado débil.**

**-Por favor… ayúdame.**

**-¿Y qué consigo si te ayudo?-** Se acercó hasta ella rozándole una mejilla. La cara del 'falso' Sasuke era siniestra, le aterrorizaba su presencia y en cuanto se acercó a ella su cuerpo se pego más al suelo, como si una fuerza le estuviese presionando todo su cuerpo, aplastándola y succionándole la vida a cada segundo que pasaba **-Patética, no vas a sobrevivir si no luchas querida.**

**-¿Cómo?- **soltó entre quejidos y con la respiración casi entrecortada.

**-Esa querida es la pregunta correcta- **se alejó de ella, estaba aburrido de ver siempre la misma escena. Verla retorcerse de dolor y agonizando, no estaba dispuesto a ayudar a alguien tan débil. No la consideraba digna, ni si quiera se esforzó en luchar contra su poder que era lo que le provocaban todos esos dolores. Tanto poder que podría ofrecerle pero que era incapaz manejar **-una pena que no seas capaz de plantarme cara querida soy yo el que te está provocando esto. Hmp- **se giró para observarla y emanó un poco más de poder para presionarla más, disfrutaba con su sufrimiento, después de todo era su naturaleza.

**-¡Nooooooo! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!-** gritaba mientras trataba de levantarse -Quiero. Irme. De. Aquí. ¡Ahora!- No supo que es lo que le había dado fuerzas para plantar cara a ese ser siniestro que le amenazaba con succionar su vida.

**-¡Por fin un poco de actitud!-** le sonrió.

**-No deberías ser tan cruel. Deja de torturar a la pobre criatura.-** Una mujer apareció de pronto en el espacio en blanco en el que se encontraban.

**-Es necesario y lo sabes. Debería estar entrenada para soportar todas las emociones ante nuestra presencia-** dijo irritado.

**-¿Quién eres?-** Estaba observando a la figura acercarse cuando reconoció su cara -**Madre…-**suspiró.

**-No soy tu madre, he tomado su forma para que te sea más fácil.**

**-No entiendo nada.**

Tanto su 'madre' como el 'falso' Sasuke se echaron a reír **-No me extraña-** dijeron los dos a la vez.

**-Yo soy todo lo que no es él. Y él es todo lo que no soy yo-** le habló la melodiosa voz de la mujer.

**-Me siento un poco mejor. De alguna forma tu presencia anula el dolor cuando estoy a solas con él.**

**-Eres lista-** le dedicó otra sonrisa.

**-Me has arruinado la diversión ¿lo sabes?-** le recriminó el 'falso' Sasuke a su 'madre'

**-Lo sé-** y soltó una pequeña carcajada **-pero ya era hora de presentarme.**

**-¿Qué me sucede?-** se atrevió a preguntar Hinata.

**-Pequeña no podemos darte mucha información. A estas alturas deberías conocer y dominar todo sobre nosotros, pero las circunstancias son especiales. **

**-Lleva razón, ya te lo explique en nuestra última conversación, querida.**

**-La única ayuda que me está permitida darte ahora mismo en un consejo. Entrena duro cada minuto que estés despierta, debes estar preparada para las batallas que se te presentarán. **

**-Por ahora, querida trata de sentir nuestro chakra cuando estés despierta, concéntrate y trata de aislar cada uno. Debes diferenciarnos para después poder controlarnos y evitar así todas estas consecuencias desagradables cuando estas ante nuestra presencia. La verdad estoy cansado de tomar esta forma humana. Me muero de ganas por que veas cómo soy en realidad.**

**-Hasta la vista pequeña, es hora de despertar-** se acercó hasta ella la figura de su madre y le tocó la frente dejándola inconsciente y liberándola.

•**Fin de los sueños de Hinata•**

Se despertó en la misma posición que la noche anterior. Se sentó en la cama respirando profundamente y una avalancha de recuerdos del sueño que tuvo la desconcertaron. Se levanto se ducho y bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, su estómago gruñía y se reía al escuchar tales sonidos.

En pocos minutos preparó té, tostadas con tomate natural y pelo varias manzanas cortándolas en rodajas. Preparó suficiente comida como para dos personas.

El Uchiha se despertó con el olor de té y tostadas recién hechas _-Mmm delicioso-_ La noche anterior no cenó puesto que estuvo esperando a que Hinata bajase a preparar la cena, cosa que nunca ocurrió. Observó en la puerta de la cocina como terminaba de preparar la comida. No había notado su presencia, lo que le permitió memorizar cada gesto de la muchacha.

**-Hmp.**

**-B-buenos d-días Sasuke-san-** se asustó _-ni me di cuenta de su presencia, cuánto tiempo llevará ahí, vaya ninja que soy. Siempre estoy demasiado distraída._

Desayunaron en silencio disfrutando de cada bocado que daban. Ambos estaban hambrientos. El silencio entre ellos no era tan incómodo como el día anterior. Al menos se miraban a la cara aunque la Hyuga no pudiese evitar sonrojarse cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

**-Demos un paseo-** le propuso el pelinegro cuando terminaron su desayuno.

**-Hai-** le siguió hasta la salida de la casa.

Caminaron alrededor del complejo Uchiha recorriendo las calles llenas de casas vacías. Ninguno de atrevía a iniciar conversación, temiendo que si hablaban estropearían la confortabilidad que se estableció entre ellos durante las últimas horas. Llegaron hasta el lago en el que habían entrenado juntos días atrás.

Hinata se sentó en la orilla del lago disfrutando de la sensación de los rayos de sol en su piel. En cambio Sasuke se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol sin apartar la vista de la Hyuga.

La pelinegra llevaba ropa de entrenamiento, decidió que ya era hora de estirar un poco sus músculos. Necesitaba ejercitarse y las palabras de sueños no se le iban de la cabeza. Debía hacerse fuerte, sentía como si fuese responsable de algo que estaba por suceder y que era ella la única que podría solucionarlo. Guiada por la presión que sentía sobre sus hombros e ignorando la presencia masculina a sus espaladas, se despojó de sus ropas quedándose en shorts y en camiseta de tirantes ante la atónita mirada del Uchiha.

Se dirigió hasta el centro del lago, cerró los ojos y concentró su chakra, después de hacer unos sellos dos columnas de agua surgieron del lago envolviendo la figura de Hinata por completo, formando un muro protector frente a ella comenzó a moverse trasladando todo el agua alrededor de su cuerpo mezclando su chakra con esta a medida que desplazaba a gran velocidad por el lago. La técnica requería de gran concentración pues debía mantener el caudal del agua a suficiente velocidad para que fuese un escudo solido, además de hacerlo mientras ella se corría.

Para la siguiente técnica requería del uso de su Byakugan por lo que lo activó. Emanando chakra de cada parte de su cuerpo y enviándolo hacia la superficie del lago, al cabo de segundos cientos de gotas se elevaron a su alrededor. Moldeando su forma, las estiró hasta convertirlas en agujas con su chakra contenido en su interior. Pasados unos minutos, había conseguido levantar mil gotas de agua. Nunca jamás llego tan lejos con esa técnica. Cada aguja era estable, podía sentirlas y moverlas a placer, las giraba las elevaba las aceleraba. Era una de sus técnicas favoritas y se sentía orgullosa, después de tantos años había perfeccionado su técnica. Una sonrisa le apareció en los labios.

Notaba el cansancio de no haber utilizado su chakra durante esos días y el dolor remanente sufrido durante sus sueños. Por lo que se sentó en una roca y cerró los ojos. Esta vez iba a tratar de diferenciar los chakras tal y como le indicaron las extrañas presencias en su sueño. Trató de concentrarse y dejar su mente en blanco, desechando cada pensamiento. Viajando a las profundidades de su mente buscaba la presencia de chakras distintos al suyo.

Cuanto más se concentraba, mas se aseguraba de que en su interior no había nada y empezaba a dudar si lo que soñó era real o era producto de su imaginación. Pasaron los minutos hasta que ocurrió algo inesperado. Un leve zumbido en sus oídos y una explosión de poder en su interior que le provocó un profundó dolor en su pecho, provocándose que se tumbase en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Casi no podía respirar, hasta que unos cálidos brazos la envolvieron.

Llevaban varias horas en aquel lago y no se movió de su posición, estaba maravillado con el despliegue de poder de la Hyuga. Nunca imaginó que una persona tan delicada tuviese técnicas tan poderosas y tan letales. No pudo resistirse a la tentación de analizarlas y copiarlas con su sharingan. Su técnica de mil agujas era realmente sorprendente quizás podría servirle para mejorar alguna suya

_-Realmente es hermosa-_ Admiraba la elegancia y la sensualidad de sus movimientos ella y el agua eran uno solo. Envidiaba el agua de aquel lago que tenía la oportunidad de resbalar por todo su cuerpo. La deseaba por completo, la quería hacer suya. De nuevo sus instintos más primitivos luchaban por salir a la superficie y poseer lo que más ansiaba en esos momentos.

Su respiración cada vez era más pesada y mas agitaba, cerró los ojos y trató de enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuese la bella mujer ante él. Al cabo de unos minutos no escuchó ningún ruido. Extrañado, localizó a Hinata sentada, totalmente concentrada, hasta que empezó a gritar de dolor y se empezó a retorcer en el suelo. El miedo le invadió durante unos segundos y se acercó a la velocidad del rayo para estar junto a ella.

**-Hinata… Cálmate-** la envolvió en sus brazos como si fuese una muñeca a punto de romperse. No obtuvo respuesta. En cambio percibió que el sonido de su voz la relajó.

La cargó hasta su casa y la dejó en el sofá del salón. Se sentía confuso, durante su entrenamiento no percibió nada raro y se encontraba bien físicamente. Pero más tarde cuando la oyó gritar pareciera como si la estuviesen desgarrando por dentro. Sasuke Uchiha estaba preocupado -_Que me estás haciendo Hinata… ¿desde cuándo me he preocupado yo por alguien?_

**-Sasuke…-** salió de los labios de la Hyuga ante la sorpresa de este -**Sasuke… onegai no te vayas-** parecía preocupada por él en sus sueños

Se acercó hasta ella enterrando su cabeza en su cuello aspirando su esencia **-estoy aquí Hinata, estoy aquí-** le susurró al oído. Se acurrucó junto a ella observándola en sus sueños.

Su pequeño cuerpo se revolvió entre sus brazos, sabía que estaba despierta, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirla entre sus brazos.

**-Sasuke-kun-** Aspiró esa esencia masculina mientras se apretaba más contra su pecho **-¿qué me ha pasado?**

**-Empezaste a gritar y te desmayaste- **le contestó sin apartar la mirada del techo **-Es culpa mía, no debí dejarte entrenar, todavía estas débil. Gomen**

_Sasuske pidiéndome disculpas, ¡a mí!, sorprendente- _**N-no fue tu culpa- **logró terminar la frase con dificultad. Y de nuevo se hizo el silencio.

**-Sí lo es, estás bajo mi cuidado-** suspiró- **Sabes que si te pasa algo puedo darme por muerto y la verdad Hinata no quiero morir tan joven.**

Una pequeña risa se escapo de los labios de la peliazul lo que provocó que al Uchiha se le parase el corazón durante unos segundos. Se quedaron mudos otra vez. Hinata estaba nerviosa y no se atrevía a preguntarle nada y Sasuke nunca se le dio bien mantener una conversación. Ha pronunciado más palabras en los últimos días junto a ella que durante el último año.

**-Hinata, eres libre de coger cualquier cosa de esta casa y de pasear por donde quieras-** aunque no pudiese mantener una conversación normal con ella, al menos podría ofrecerle un poco de hospitalidad.

**-Arigato Sasuke-kun.**

Durante el día y medio siguiente, no se movieron del salón excepto para dormir. Sasuke le ordenó que no se moviese y que descansase, mientras Hinata dormía él leía o la observaba dormir, se había convertido en un adicto a ella.

Llegó el amanecer del cuarto día, y se sentía ansiosa y angustiada. Las últimas horas con el Uchiha fueron las más tranquilas y relajantes que había tenido en mucho tiempo. No quería marcharse de esa casa, junto a él se sentía segura y no quería olvidar todas esas nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba cada vez que se encontraba cerca de él.

Mientras él entrenaba se puso a pasear por la enorme casa, por no decir, mansión. Llegó hasta una habitación al final del pasillo de la planta baja. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió de lo que vio. La pared frontal estaba completamente acristalada y daba al jardín interior, en medio de la habitación se encontraba un piano de cola blanco. En las paredes, había colgadas guitarras y otros instrumentos que ella no reconocía.

Se sentó en la butaca frente al piano, hacía un par de años que no tocaba, porque la música le recordaba demasiado a su madre. Aprendió solo por ella, por pasar más tiempo por ella. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre las teclas y una lágrima se le derramó. La emoción la embargaba. Sin darse cuenta estaba tocando la melodía de su hermana pequeña. Tocaba esa canción casi a diario cuando Hanabi se encontraba en el vientre de su madre. La compuso por ella. Se pasó horas tocando el piano.

Estuvo entrenando todo el día, no quería enfrentar el hecho de que ella se iría mañana. Los últimos días fueron los mejores de su vida desde la masacre de su clan. No notó ningún ruido dentro de la casa. Se extrañó, que Hinata no hubiese ido a buscarle para avisarle para comer y el tampoco se dio cuenta. Entró en el interior de la casa cuando escucho las notas de un piano, y lo que parecía ser Hinata _-cantando…-_ Se acercó hasta la habitación envuelto en un hechizo al oír su voz. Se quedó apoyado desde la puerta observando cómo tocaba el piano, la sonrisa en su cara y su increíble voz. Activó su sharingan porque quería memorizar esta imagen, no quería olvidarse nunca de este momento. Aunque ella se fuera, estos instantes no se los podría arrebatar nadie.

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

A fragile frame aged  
With misery  
And when our eyes meet  
I know you see

I do not wanna be afraid  
I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so alone  
Relief exists, I find it when  
I am cut

I may seem crazy  
Or, painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Oh, I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

I do not wanna be afraid  
I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists, I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

But I do not wanna be afraid  
I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists, I found it when

I was cuAt

Cuando terminó la canción no pudo contener las lágrimas. Esa canción la compuso tras la muerte de su madre, pocas veces la cantaba, haberla visto en sus sueños representada por esa presencia, provocaron que todas las emociones que tan celosamente guardaba encerradas en su interior salieran a la superficie. Sentía como si ayer hubiese fallecido su madre. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella y no se atrevió a enfrentarse a la persona que se acercaba a ella. Sintió como las manos de él se posaban en su cara y le limpiaban los las lágrimas.

**-Abre los ojos Hinata-** le susurro tan bajito que apenas pudo escucharse. Le obedeció y en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron se podían leer las mismas emociones en ambos. Sasuke se acercó hasta su rostro dándole tiempo suficiente de apartarse. Poco a poco sus labios se fueron juntando y se besaron durante lo que parecieron horas. Era el momento más íntimo que habían compartido juntos.

**Continuará…**

**En los próximos días subiré el siguiente capítulo que ahora mismo estoy terminando de escribir y ya hasta el día 26 no creo que vuelva actualizar porque me voy de viaje.**

**La canción por si queréis escucharla en el Youtube se llama Plumb- Cut**

**Espero que os haya gustado y review! **

**Un saludo a todos!**


	10. Confesiones I

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me fue imposible hacerlo antes de marcharme y llegue hace un par de días.**

**Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.**

* * *

**Confesiones I**

_-Abre los ojos Hinata._

_Poco a poco sus labios se fueron juntando y se besaron durante lo que parecieron horas. Era el momento más íntimo que habían compartido juntos._

Sasuke estaba sentado en el banco enfrente del piano, con Hinata sobre él y sus piernas enredadas en su cintura. Las manos del pelinegro acariciaban sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a la cintura, para después subir por su espalda y volver a recorrer el mismo camino una y otra vez.

Besaba sus mejillas, sus párpados, sus labios, su cuello. No eran besos llenos de pasión como los anteriores, sino llenos de compresión, de amabilidad, de ternura, explicaban sin palabras que estarían ahí el uno para el otro ayudándose a curar las heridas más profundas de sus almas.

Se quedaron varios minutos mirándose a los ojos en silencio. Las palabras entre ellos sobraban. Lo que estaban compartiendo era único, ver tu alma reflejada en los ojos del otro, una conexión especial nunca antes experimentada.

**-Ha sido…-** el pelinegro trataba de explicar lo que había supuesto presenciar aquella escena, pero era incapaz. En el momento en que escuchó su voz y la letra de esa canción, se quedó hipnotizado, como si escuchase el canto de una sirena, algo en su mente hizo click.

Se dio cuenta que no era el único que sufría por su pasado, se sintió identificado con cada palabra cantada por ella, llegando hasta los rincones más oscuros de su alma. Todo el dolor que transmitía la canción lo había experimentado durante todos esos años, viviendo en un mundo de sombras que no le permitía ver la luz y distinguir lo real de lo irreal, hasta que apareció ella.

Dos almas heridas por el pasado destinadas a estar juntas, destinadas a curarse las heridas mutuamente. Él estaría siempre a su lado, como ella estaría al lado de él.

**-Shh…-** la peliazul apoyó su frente contra la de él **-mi madre tocaba el piano, cuando era pequeña, me transmitió esa pasión por la música… Lo que más me gustaba era que podía pasar mucho más tiempo con ella- **logró terminar la frase sin un solo tartamudeo, la conexión entre ellos era tan íntima, tan cercana, que nunca hubiera imaginado sentirse tan segura cerca de otra persona y menos de él. Sus manos se movían por si solas, devolviendo cada caricia administrada por el pelinegro.

Desde el momento en que le vio saliendo de la torre del Hokage supo que era él, la persona que le sacaría de su oscuridad, la que traería luz a su vida. Apenas un mes trascurrió desde ese momento ¿Cómo era posible sentirse así con una persona que apenas conocías? Todo resultaba extraño y a la vez tan conocido, faltaban piezas que no encajaban en su historia pero le daba igual, quería aprovechar y dejarse llevar por este momento. Quién sabe cuando tendrá otra oportunidad para sentirse tan feliz.

**-No sabes lo increíble que eres…- **dijo pronunciando casi para sí mismo, haciendo que se sonrojara al oír estas palabras.

**-No quiero que este día se acabe Sasuke-** enterró la cabeza en su cuello y lo abrazó con intensidad. En qué momento las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a cambiar no lo supo, quizás nunca hubo un momento exacto, puede que simplemente estaban destinados a estar uno cerca del otro.

**-Yo tampoco-** sin deshacer el abrazo la llevó hasta su habitación y se tumbaron en su cama los dos juntos sin apenas separarse , no tenía que pedir permiso, ni se le pasó por la cabeza dormir en otra cama en la que no estuviera ella.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la noche mirándose a los ojos e intercambiándose tiernas caricias y castos besos, disfrutando de cada momento que les quedaba hasta el amanecer. Solo se dejaron guiar por sus instintos, no discutieron todo lo ocurrido entre ellos durante los últimos días, para aclarar su relación ya tendrían tiempo. Ahora solo necesitaban sostenerse en los brazos del otro hasta que el tiempo se les agotase.

Eran como dos personas en medio del desierto a las que se les había privado de agua durante mucho tiempo. Nunca tendrían suficiente el uno del otro, sus cuerpos les pedían a gritos más, mucho más que simples besos, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso.

**-No has dormido nada Hinata-** le dijo mientras se colocaba sobre ella y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

**-Mmm tu tampoco Sasuke-** giró la cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso hacia su cuello.

**-Hoy no podría dormir aunque quisiera, no cuando te tienes que marchar en unas horas-** le apartó un par de mechones de la cara y apoyo su frente contra la de ella, para luego besarla de nuevo en los labios. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior. Ante tal acto Hinata jadeó y Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas con ferocidad como si no hubiera un mañana.

Los minutos pasaron devorándose mutuamente, pararon para tomar aire, ambos con la respiración entrecortada.

**-Deberías ducharte…y recoger tus cosas mientras yo preparo el desayuno-** fue a incorporarse pero las manos de la Hyuga se lo impidieron y reclamó sus labios de nuevo **-Hinata…**

**-Shhhhh…-** lo besaba con desesperación.

**-¿Cuánto crees que tardará tu primo en idear mil y una formas de asesinarme si nos encuentra de esta manera, eh?-** le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

No pudo contener la risa ante el comentario del Uchiha **-Es solo que…-** le miró a sus ojos color ónix perdiéndose en ellos.

**-Hina-** le acariciaba con la nariz sus mejillas hasta enterrarse en el cuello de la peliazul y aspirar su esencia a lavanda.

Se armó de valor y le dijo que le preocupaba **-Es solo que siento que en el momento en que me vaya por esa puerta, todo va a cambiar, vas a desaparecer- **tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazando con salir- **Todo ha pasado tan rápido y es tan confuso… Es como si toda la vida te hubiese estado esperando y te fuese a perder en cuestión de segundos. Sé que puede parecerte una locura… por eso quiero aprovechar hasta el último momento que tenga contigo.**

No supo que responder, entendía la ansiedad y las preocupaciones de ella porque eran las mismas que tenía él, pero su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo en voz alta. Era la primera vez que por una mujer sentía algo más que lujuria y deseo, las sensaciones le eran tan extrañas que no podía encontrar una palabra que encajase a la perfección con lo que estaba experimentando con Hinata, por que no era amor, ¿o sí?

Salió de su ensoñación cuando vio una lágrima derramarse por una de las mejillas de la peliazul. Trazó el mismo recorrido de su lágrima con su dedo índice, para después hacerlo con sus labios hasta llegar a su boca y darle uno de los besos con más ternura que hasta ese momento le había dado, como si entre sus manos tuviese una muñeca de porcelana que en cualquier momento se rompería.

**-Hinata… -** suspiró a la vez que apoyaba su frente con la de ella y le miraba a los ojos **-Escúchame porque solo lo diré una vez. No voy a desaparecer, no voy a marcharme y nunca, te repito nunca, voy a apartarme de tu lado-** los ojos de la peliazul se llenaron aún más de lágrimas **-estoy tan unido a ti como tú lo estás de mi Hyuga-** le dedicó una sonrisa torcida mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

•**Clan Mitsunaka•**

Akio se dirigía hacia una de las zonas residenciales más ricas de Konoha, en la parte más alejada vivía su familia, en un complejo formado por cuatro casas delimitadas por una porción de bosque que también les pertenecía.

La familia Mitsunaka no era una de las más antiguas de Konoha. Llegaron a la aldea como refugiados de guerra durante la Segunda Guerra Ninja, ofrecieron lealtad y ayudaron durante los últimos años a aumentar las riquezas de la ciudad. Se les considera un clan discreto, que vive para los negocios. Desde el primer día en la aldea, nunca quisieron inmiscuirse en la vida política del país, siempre prefirieron mantenerse en las sombras.

Todos los miembros de la familia se caracterizan por su atractivo y por sus habilidades en temas económicos, las leyendas cuentan que si les dan un billete, ellos, en un mes lo han convertido en un millón. Otro rasgo que les caracteriza es su poder para pasar desapercibidos. Si preguntases a cualquier aldeano acerca de la existencia del clan Mitsunaka no podría responderte a la pregunta, porque lo realmente curioso es que a vista de todos pasan absolutamente desapercibidos, como si en realidad nunca hubiesen existido. La cuestión es ¿qué es lo que esconden para no querer llamar la atención?

El castaño caminaba por los jardines del complejo, ninguno de los accesos tiene guardias o vigilancia aparentemente. Si cualquier extraño osase atravesar sus dominios sin consentimiento de los miembros del clan, pondría en grave riesgo su vida. Llegó hasta la casa más grande donde residían sus padres, su hermano menor de 15 años y hermana pequeña de tan solo 4.

**-Nii-san!-** una pequeña niña de ojos marrón chocolate y pelo castaño se acercó corriendo hasta abrazar las piernas de su hermano mayor **-Niiiiiiiiiii-san! ¿Me has traído regalo?-** la cogió en brazos abrazándola y haciéndola cosillas.

**-¿Solo te importan los regalos? ¿No me has echado de menos? Tener hermanas para esto- **siguió haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña.

**-Paraaaaaaaaa, si te extrañé-** le dijo en tono de derrota. Se deshizo del abrazo de su hermano mayor y cuando estuvo en el suelo le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo.

**-No debiste hacer eso Asami-chan, espero que estés prepara para tu tortura-** Se fue detrás de ella, persiguiéndola por toda la casa hasta la habitación de la pequeña.

**-Nooooo nii-san no justo! Me duele la tipita de las cosquillas- **estaban ambos hermanos en la habitación de la pequeña tirados en el suelo.

**-Deja de torturarla hermano, la vas a matar de tanto reír- **un chico rubio de ojos verdes se encontraba apoyado de forma relajada en el marco de la puerta **-Me alegro que estés de vuelta.**

**-Yo también te he echado de menos hermano. ¿Sabes si está padre en casa?- **le preguntó sin parar de hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña.

**-Está en su despacho, querrá saber que has llegado- **todos en su casa parecían estar nerviosos. Su padre apenas salió de su despacho desde que su hermano mayor se fue hacia las tierras de sus ancestros. Esto lo averiguó escuchando una conversación entre sus padres una noche y en la que parecían preocupados. Debería encontrar un momento a solas con Akio y preguntarle, le ayudaría en lo que hiciera falta.

**-Tenemos que hablar- **el tono burlón que unos segundos antes tenía había desaparecido sustituyéndose por un semblante serio. El hermano pequeño, sin preguntarle nada sabía que algo iba mal, podía leer todas las expresiones de su hermano con facilidad.

**-Ehhhhhh ehhhhh abajoooo hacerme caso- **la pequeña revoloteaba entre las piernas de sus hermanos mayores haciendo pucheros, se sentía excluida. Su afición favorita era reclamar la atención de sus hermanos mayores.

Kenji se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña que se encontraba abrazada a las piernas de su hermano mayor **-Asami-chan deja a Akio hablar con padre, tu y yo podemos ir a por un helado-** le sonrió y le abrió los brazos para que fuese a por él.

Una sonrisa genuina que derretía a ambos hermanos apareció en la cara de la morena **-eres el mejor niii-san del mundo enterooo-** gritaba mientras abrazaba y le daba besos al rubio.

**-Pensé que era yo hace tan solo unos minutos- **Akio hizo un puchero dirigiéndose a su hermana.

**-Ettoo-** la niña empezó a avergonzarse apareciendo un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

**-No te preocupes-** con una mano le acarició el pelo sonriéndole y se marcho hacia el despacho de su padre **-Nos vemos luego Kenji, cuida del pequeño monstruito por mí.**

**-¡Eh! ¡No soy monstruito!-** escuchaba gritar a la pequeña enfadada a medida que se alejaba.

_Knock Knock…._

**-Hola padre-** un hombre de unos cuarenta años estaba sentado frente a su escritorio revisando papeles y con un cigarrillo en la mano.

**-Deberías haberme visitado nada más llegar-** le dijo sin si quiera levantar la mirada del papeleo.

**-Gomen padre ya sabes cómo es Asami-chan-** sonería cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de su hermana pequeña.

**-Es como tu madre, no sé de dónde habrá sacado tanta energía ese pequeño monstruito-** Padre e hijo se echaron a reír ante el comentario **-Te echa de menos, no lleva demasiado bien que te hayas mudado.**

**-Lo sé, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse, algún día Kenji también se irá y después le tocará a ella. **

**-Creo que tienes algo que contarme ¿no?-** le dijo levantando una ceja y cambiando radicalmente de tema.

**-Si padre, los últimos días estuve en nuestra antigua aldea hablando con los ancianos acerca de Hinata Hyuga. Como sabrás he empezado a entrenarla, su despertar ha comenzado y es necesario un entrenamiento intensivo o de lo contrario podría morir a lo no poder soportar tanto poder.**

**-Su padre se opondrá-** sentenció.

**-Se que en el pasado Hiashi nos prohibió protegerla, pero las circunstancias han cambiado. Le pido por favor padre, si podría llevar a Hinata a entrenar con los ancianos.**

**-Es demasiado pronto para que vaya allí, seguirás entrenándola en la aldea, deberías entrenar aquí y tú te encargarás de lidiar con su padre, yo no quiero ver a ese desgraciado- **se tensó al pensar en el padre de Hinata, los recuerdos del pasado aún seguían siendo dolorosos para él, jamás le perdonaría lo que hizo **-También debería entrenar con vosotros el Uchiha.**

**-Lo sé, pero primero Hinata debería conocer algo más sobre su pasado, ya es hora de que conozca parte de la verdad padre- **suspiró, sabía que los meses siguientes iban a ser duros para todos.

Asintió a las palabras de su hijo **-Hablaste con el oráculo-** no preguntaba afirmaba.

•**Flashback •**

Le escoltaron tres guardias durante horas por el bosque, por un camino que desconocía. Al final de la senda pudo divisar una casa de madera de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín a la entrada y rodeada de cerezos.

Se acercó hasta la puerta, pero ya estaba abierta. Nada más entrar, a la izquierda estaba la cocina y en ella tres ancianos sentados en una mesa tomando té.

**-Te esperábamos Mitsunaka-san-** le habló el anciano que se encontraba en el medio de los tres. El Anbu no se sorprendió del comentario, después de todo no eran llamados 'El Oráculo' por nada.

**-También sabrán el motivo de mi visita- **hizo una pequeña reverencia.

**-El futuro deseas conocer-** asintió con la cabeza para que prosiguiera- **claro no está. Dos grandes batallas se aproximan. La primera de ellas es inminente, la segunda años tendrán que pasar. EL desenlace incierto es, demasiadas posibilidades existen. Las decisiones que se tomen ahora decidirán la victoria o la derrota.**

Tal como presentía, tiempos duros se avecinaban, quería preguntarles por Hinata pero no sabía muy bien como plantearle sus dudas.

**-La chica es débil pero fuerte se hará, también vemos una presencia masculina de ojos rojos como la sangre. Ambos serán decisivos en los conflictos que se aproximan-** le interrumpió antes de que el castaño pudiera formular sus preguntas **-debe marcharse ya y prepararse para la batalla venidera, no podemos ayudaros en nada más.**

**-Arigatou-** se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó reflexionando ante todo lo que le habían dicho.

•**Fin del Flashback •**

**-Ya veo hijo. Mañana os esperamos aquí entonces- **no le quedaba más alternativa que recibir en su casa a la Hyuga. Por lo que había escuchado de su hijo se parecía a su tanto en carácter como físicamente. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la viva imagen de la madre de Hinata _-ojalá estuvieras aquí Hikaru, todo sería mucho más sencillo para todos._

**-De acuerdo padre, debo marcharme- **su padre asintió con la cabeza.

•**Despacho de la Hokage esa misma tarde •**

El ambiente en la habitación era tenso. Se encontraban en su interior Tsunade, junto a ella Akio y enfrente de ellos Hinata y Sasuke esperando a recibir órdenes.

**-Por lo que veo Uchiha tu primera misión realizada con éxito. Hinata está de una pieza, ¿algo que reportar?-** su mirada no se apartaba de la figura del pelinegro. Éste no se movía y su expresión era totalmente fría sin reflejar ningún tipo de emoción.

**-No nada que reportar Tsunade-sama-** le contestó con una mirada desafiante, mientras miraba de reojo a la Hyuga _-Se cree que voy a dañar a mi Hinata, se que muchas veces me comporto como un cerdo, bueno no muchas veces, siempre, pero con ella es imposible, jamás haría algo que pudiera hacerla daño_.

**-No solo os he reunido aquí para revisar el estado de Hinata. Hasta nuevo aviso, ambos deberéis entrenar en el complejo Mitsunaka, Akio os dará las indicaciones-** las palabras de la Hokage sorprendieron a ambos ninjas.

_Hay algo que no nos están contando, ¿por qué entrenarme a mí? Entiendo que quieran entrenar a Hinata pero ¿a mí? Y sobre todo ¿quiénes son los Mitsunaka? Jamás escuché acerca del clan, no creo que durante mi ausencia se hayan instalado… Algo debe de pasar relacionado con Hinata y conmigo demasiada casualidad que tengamos que entrenar los dos juntos… algo no está bien y no me gusta-_ la mente privilegiada del Uchiha no hacía más que pensar y dar vueltas sobre aquella nueva situación, trataba de encontrar la pieza que faltaba. No era considerado un genio por nada.

**-Hinata-san, me alegro que estés bien, espero que no me hayas echado mucho de menos en mi ausencia-** el castaño sin perder la oportunidad de flirtear con la Hyuga le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y divirtiéndose al ver el sonrojo de la muchacha.

**-Arigatou Akio-san-** sentía la tensión del Uchiha a su lado ante el comentario de su sensei. Si su 'relación' por llamarlo de alguna manera con Sasuke pende de un hilo, ahora peligraba más al incluir los celos por en medio. Esperaba y rezaba a los Kamis para que eso no ocurriese.

**-Mañana a primera hora comenzarás tu entrenamiento, mientras que tú Uchiha dentro de una semana-** le dijo con satisfacción al pelinegro. Necesitaba solo un par de días a solas de entrenamiento con la Hyuga, en cambio decidió que fuera una semana porque no le gustaba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con Sasuke, a decir verdad, quería que estuvieran cuanto más alejados mejor. Algo que no podía detectar en el ambiente había ocurrido entre esos dos y solo conseguía que se le revolviese el estómago.

**-¿Una semana? ¿Y qué esperáis que haga durante esa semana?-**les recriminó el Uchiha. La reacción de éste no hacía más que alimentar las sospechas del Anbu.

**-Creo que tengo algunas misiones sencillas que podrás manejar Uchiha-** se dirigió hacia él la Hokage.

**-Yo pensaba que debía tener a un guardián vigilándome y dado que mi antiguo equipo no está, debe de ser Hinata-** por su puesto, lo que le molestaba no era tener que entrenar más tarde, era que ¡Hinata tenía que estar con ese pervertido!

**-Bueno no creo que unos días sin tu guardián le hagan daño a nadie, además has probado que se puede confiar en ti ¿no cree Tsunade-sama?-** el castaño sabía a lo que estaba jugando el Uchiha, pero por nada del mundo iba a perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con la peliazul y lo más importante de todo, evitar que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

_Será… juro que como le ponga una mano encima a MI HINA, lo mato, me da igual tener que empezar una cuarta guerra ninja si es necesario-_ tenía los puños tan cerrados y tan tensos que en cualquier momento podría atacar al Anbu, los celos le estaban consumiendo, en su mente veía imágenes de Hinata y el castaño besándose… le hervían la sangre.

Toda esa tensión se desvaneció en el momento que notó como unas delicadas manos le tocaban su brazo derecho. Respiró profundamente y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos perlados llenos de preocupación. La pequeña Hyuga le dedicó una sonrisa que provocó que al Uchiha se le parase el corazón. Como poder resistirse a los encantos de su sirena, imposible. Le correspondió con una sonrisa torcida. El ambiente en la habitación, tenso segundos atrás, desapareció.

Todo aquel intercambio de miradas y sonrisas no pasó desapercibido por las otras dos personas en la habitación, a una de ellas le molestaba más que a la otra y no hace falta especificar de quien se trataba.

••

La última vez que vio a Sasuke fue en el despacho de la Hokage y de eso hacía ya tres días, solo le quedaba esperar cuatro más para poder volver a verlo. Y sí, tenía que esperar porque estaba encerrada en casa de los Mitsunaka, no podía escabullirse por las noches y acercarse a ver al pelinegro, la casa y sus alrededores estaban protegidos por poderosos jutsus de seguimiento. Su sensei se lo explicó nada más llegar, ella no esperaba quedarse a dormir allí, pero la dureza del entrenamiento le obligó a ello.

Desde el día que llegó, apenas habló con nadie. Akio le presentó a su familia brevemente y la condujo hasta la zona de entrenamientos. Sentía curiosidad, se notaba desde el exterior que entre ellos había lazos de amor y confianza, cosa que en su familia no ocurría.

La madre de Akio, Yui Mitsunaka, era una mujer fuera de lo normal, podría decirse que era la cabeza de familia, todo el mundo acataba sus órdenes, cosa verdaderamente extraña en una familia típica japonesa. Cada pocas horas se acercaba con refrescos o algo para comer obligándolos a hacer un descanso, e Hinata le estaba profundamente agradecida por ello.

Observando al hermano menor de Akio, Kenji, durante su estancia en la casa, estaba segura que el chico tenía un flechazo o algo parecido con ella, cada vez que se acercaba a él o intentaba hablar con él, el muchacho se sonrojaba o huía. Esa situación le divertía porque le recordaba cuando ella se desmallaba delante de Naruto.

En cambio al padre de Akio, Katsu, solo tuvo la oportunidad de verlo una vez, el día que lo conoció. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que la estaba evitando, que no se sentía cómodo en su presencia. En varias ocasiones se lo comentó a su sensei y quiso marcharse a su casa para dormir, pero no se lo permitió. De alguna manera notaba que estaba molestando y que no debía estar allí.

El último de los miembros de la familia del Anbu, era el que más le agradaba, la pequeña Asami, era con diferencia con la que más trato había tenido. Prácticamente pasaban el día juntas porque la chiquilla no se separaba nunca de su hermano mayor.

**-Niiiii-san, ¿por qué no jugamos un rato?-** la pequeña castaña gritaba desde el árbol en que estaba sentada, se aburría muchísimo ver entrenar a su hermano durante horas, no era su pasatiempo preferido.

**-Todavía no, aún quedan unas pocas horas de luz-** le contestó sin apartar la vista de la figura que tenía a escasos centímetros intentando golpearle **-ve a buscar a Kenji y pídeselo a él.**

**-¡Baka! Nunca juegas conmigo-** le gritó enfadada y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

**-Deberías prestarle un poco más de atencion Akio-san, se nota que te echa de menos-** comentó muy decidida la Hyuga sorprendiendo al castaño y propiciando que la peliazul le propinase un puñetazo en el estómago.

**-Buen golpe Hyuga, me pillaste desprevenido, pero no volverá a ocurrir-** una sonrisa malévola cruzo la cara del Anbu haciendo palidecer a la peliazul.

**-Gomen… no quise…-** se arrepentiría tanto del puñetazo que le había dado como la osadía de sus palabras y no tardó mucho tiempo en averiguarlo puesto que la velocidad de los movimientos de su sensei aumentó considerablemente.

En un descuido por falta de concentración Hinata perdió el equilibrio y el castaño aprovechó para golpearla en el hombro derribándola. Ambos cayeron al suelo rodando, mientras seguían luchando y tratando de dominar al otro. Minutos más tarde como era esperado, el castaño ganó la pelea. La tenía totalmente inmovilizada contra el suelo, sujetándola por las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y sentado sobre la cintura y las piernas de esta. Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros, con sus labios a punto de rozarse.

**-Gané Hyuga-**un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la peliazul **-me preguntó que me darás como premio-** cerró los ojos aspirando la esencia masculina del castaño. Aunque en su mente solo pensaba que quien quería tener en esa postura tan tentadora era Sasuke, su cuerpo le traicionaba, estaba más que dispuesta a dejarse tocar por el sí se atreviese a hacerlo.

Nunca antes había experimentado la lujuria, no hasta que besó a Sasuke y desde ese momento su cuerpo no paraba de recordarle que necesitaba más, cualquier mínimo roce, pensamiento o mirada sugestiva eran los suficientemente poderosos como para excitar a la peliazul y tener delante a uno de los chicos más atractivos de Konoha, no ayudaba. Necesitaba aliviarse urgentemente y desconocía la forma de hacerlo.

**-No es justo, a punto estuve de conseguirlo-** le dijo desanimaba cambiando de tema y evitando la mirada del castaño.

**-Vas mejorando, pero aun te quedan muchos entrenamientos hasta que me venzas-** le sonrió divertido sin soltar aún a la peliazul. La expresión que tenía la morena era terriblemente sexy y debía marcharse de ahí para evitar hacer algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría. Intentó levantarse pero sin querer, una de sus piernas rozó levemente la parte más íntima de su alumna, provocando que soltase un gemido y dejando paralizado al castaño.

_¿Qué ha sido eso? Oh si, se lo que ha sido… se siente tan bien, mi cuerpo lo está deseando. Esto está mal… debería ser Sasuke necesito irme de aquí ¡ya!_ **-Gomen Akio- san debo irme nos vemos mañana-** se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la casa de los Mitsunaka.

En apenas segundos se encontraba en la habitación en la que había pasado las últimas noches. Estaba alterada su respiración entrecortada, solo quería salir de allí y ver esos ojos ónix a los que tanto echaba de menos y disculparse porque se sentía terriblemente culpable de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su cuerpo su mente y su corazón lo deseaban a él, pero su cuerpo le traicionaba sintiendo impulsos por sus sensei, no podía evitarlo.

•**Sueños de Hinata•**

**-No deberías preocuparte tanto pequeña-** la tierna voz de la figura de su 'madre' le habló.

**-¿Cuándo me he dormido?-** no recordaba haber sentido sueño.

**-Te hemos llamado querida, estabas demasiado alterada**- apareció delante de ella el falso Sasuke y el cuerpo de Hinata estalló en llamas por dentro ante la imagen de la persona que tanto deseaba.

**-Hinata relájate-** tratando de calmar a la chica- **y tú-** mirando a 'sasuke**' -deberías darle algo de respiro.**

**-No es mi culpa son sus hormonas están totalmente descontroladas, como no es capaz de controlarnos, todas sus emociones están desbordabas. Yo ya pensaba que se iba a abalanzar a su sensei cuando estaban en esa postura… la verdad fue realmente divertido.**

**-¿Qué me estás haciendo?- **Hinata estaba confusa y asustada, solo quería que todas sensaciones desapareciesen.

**-Querida yo nada. Eres tú, no eres capaz de controlar todas tus emociones, nuestro poder te desborda y como no sabes controlar lo que hay dentro de ti, es decir, nosotros, estás en esta situación. Por esa razón te hemos hecho llamar.**

**-Pequeña, no tienes porqué asustarte ni culparte por las reacciones naturales de tu cuerpo. Desde aquella noche que dormisteis juntos, despertó tus instintos más primitivos y tus deseos más ocultos y gracias a nosotros se han amplificado. Deberías y a verle, no hace falta que te digamos lo que tienes que hacer -**le guiñó un ojo haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra.

**-Pero… yo no estoy preparada-** la realidad de las palabras de esas dos figuras se hizo presente en su mente.

**-Existen muchas formas de aliviarse…-** ambas figuras se empezaron a reír.

**-Pequeña deberías hablar con tu sensei ya es hora de que sepas la verdad. Así nosotros seríamos más útiles.**

Su vista se empezaba a nublar cada vez las risas de las dos figuras le sonaban más lejanas

•**Fin de los sueños de Hinata•**

El sonido de unos suaves golpes le despertó.

**-Hinata, ¿estás despìerta?-** reconocía la voz que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

**-Hai-** dudaba si dejarle pasar o no, después de todo lo ocurrido no sabía cómo reaccionar.

**-¿puedo pasar?-** le preguntó de forma suave.

**-H-hai-** se sentó en la cama con las rodillas apoyadas sobre su pecho y con la cabeza enterrada en ellas.

El castaño cogió una silla y se acercó hasta su cama sentándose enfrente de ella. Deducía por la postura de su alumna que estaba avergonzada, y en parte era su culpa. Entró en su habitación con la firme decisión de tranquilizarla y disculpase por lo que hizo, aunque no fue consciente de ello, pero lo disfrutó y por ello se sentía más culpable aún.

**-Hinata, lo siento-** se disculpó mientras escondía la cabeza entre sus manos **-en cuanto caímos en esa postura, debí apartarme, pero no lo hice.**

**-No es tu culpa…. E-es que t-todo es tan confuso… N-no sé lo que me pasa, porque tengo esos sueños tan raros… el dolor, t-todas estas emociones… el cansancio, si tan solo pudiera dormir bien durante una ¡maldita noche!- **empezó a gritar**- no solo sueño con cosas extrañas y al levantarme el cuerpo me duele intensamente, por si fuera poco, además hay que añadirle sueños eróticos con ¡Sasuke Uchiha! En la vida hubiese imaginado cosas como con las que he soñado… y lo peor de todo es que me gusta y que lo deseo y que mi cuerpo me pide cosas que no soy capaz de descifrar…- **esta última parte la dijo en un susurro**- Siento que no p-puedo más…- **y en ese instante se derrumbó, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Su sensei estaba asombrado por que su alumna le acababa de confesar que tenía sueños eróticos con el Uchiha y dándole a entender que su cuerpo estaba despertando sexualmente, prueba de ello la situación vivida durante su entrenamiento. Toda su sangre le había abandonado y estaba a punto del desmayo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado el rumbo que tomaría esa conversación, pero los llantos de la muchacha le hicieron reaccionar.

**-No llores Hinata, todo va a estar bien. Es natural sentir ese tipo de deseos, no debes avergonzarte. En cuando a lo demás creo que mañana debemos hablar con mi padre. Ya es hora de que conozcas quien eres.**

En esos momentos se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó acariciándole el pelo y la espalda, tratando de que se tranquilizase, el verla tan vulnerable le destrozaba el corazón. Nadie se merecía sufrir así._ -Todo este tiempo has estado ocultando todo ese sufrimiento, si tan solo hubiéramos entrenado contigo antes, esto no hubiera pasado. No sé porque tuvimos que esperar tanto, bueno si que lo sé, hay una razón o mejor dicho, una persona…_

**Continuará.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y ¡review! **


	11. Confesiones II

**Estoy de vuelta si! He tardado más de lo normal en actualizar, primero xq no he tenido mucho tiempo y segundo porque no sabía cómo continuar la historia, es decir, no tenía claro que partes contar y no contar después de darle muchas vueltas este es el resultado. Espero que os guste y no os decepcione. Agradezco el apoyo que dais al fic de verdad! **

**Disfrutar de la lectura!**

* * *

**Confesiones II**

Abrió los ojos, durante unos segundos no reconoció la cama en la que se encontraba y lo que le rodeaba, definitivamente no era su habitación. La sensación de desorientación le produjo pánico hasta que, poco a poco los recuerdos de los últimos días se iban aclarando en su mente y encajando unos con otros como si fichas de puzle se trataran.

Esa noche no tuvo ninguno de sus sueños 'especiales', se sentía inmensamente agradecida a los Kamis por dejarle una noche de descanso. Cada vez que su mente se sumergía en esos sueños su cuerpo sufría las consecuencias. Aunque con el paso de los días se acostumbraba mas a todas las sensaciones que experimentaba, no era agradable despertarse y sentir dolor en cada músculo de tu cuerpo como si los hubiesen estado torturándolos durante horas.

Tanto su falso 'sasuke' como su 'madre' le repetían una y otra vez que el dolor que sentía se debía a la falta de preparación física y mental. Siempre que les preguntaba si conocían por qué no la entrenaron, le respondían con la misma frase _'no nos corresponde contestar a esa pregunta'_. Estaba cansada de que nadie le aclarase nada. Incluso intuía que su padre sabía más que ella. Le parecía muy extraño que no se hubiese opuesto a quedarse en casa de Sasuke durante unos días, por muy enferma que estuviese, que la heredera se quedase en casa de un hombre a solas y encima un Uchiha, no estaba bien visto en su familia. También le extrañó que tampoco se opusiera a quedarse en casa de los Mitsunaka y en el fondo se alegraba. En los pocos días que había pasado allí recordó lo que era tener una verdadera familia, sensación que no experimentaba desde que murió su madre.

En lo último que quería pensar era en cierto chico de ojos color ónix que ocupaba su mente la mayor parte del tiempo. Dese que tiene memoria su mente y su corazón lo invadió Naruto, para que después de conseguir el valor necesario y declararse le rechazase _-sin tan solo Naruto-kun me hubiese dicho que si, ahora mi vida sería mucho más sencilla. Consistiría en entrenar, dar paseos de la mano y comer ramen… pero la vida nunca ha sido así de fácil. Tengo que lidiar con Sasuke-kun y sus cambios de personalidad, ahora te grito luego te beso luego te vuelvo a gritar pero te vuelvo a besar, y por mucho que lo niegue me gusta y hace que mi mente piense cosas que no debería. Puede que sean solo las hormonas… si debe ser eso, porque como puedo desear a alguien al que apenas conozco… una situación de locos. Y por último Akio-sensei y su constante flirteo…y lo que pasó ayer. ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara?- _se cubría la cara con la sábana para evitar que cualquier objeto inanimado de su habitación viese su creciente rubor.

Todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de unos pequeños pasos la alertaron.

**-Hinata-chan… niii-san quiere que bajes a desayunar-** dijo bostezando la pequeña de la casa.

**-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano Asami-san?-** observaba a la somnolienta niña vestida con su pijama y abrazada a su oso de peluche a modo de almohada.

**-Mi ni-san me despertó…-** otro bostezo. Hinata se destapó y le ofreció un sitio a su lado. En menos de un segundo la pequeña estaba acurrucada al lado de la peliazul.

**-Tendré que hablar con tu ni-san a tu edad necesitas dormir y descansar-** se quedaron un rato en silencio sin decir palabra. La peliazul creyó que la pequeña estaba dormida y mientras trataba de salir de la cama sin despertarla unas suaves manos se agarraron a su camiseta.

**-Quédate hasta que me duerma nee-san-** Hinata se paralizó al escuchar _nee-san,_ ¿cuántas veces soñó con que su verdadera hermana le hablase de forma tan cariñosa, como acababa de hacerlo la pequeña? Millones. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza. Se volvió a tumbar y abrazó a la niña **-siempre quise tener una hermana…- **dijo en un susurro.

**-Yo también Asami-chan-** mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una mano.

**-Demo… Pensé que ya tenías una hermana.**

**-La tengo, pero nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien. Yo siempre he intentado que estuviéramos mas unidas, pero ella siempre se ha alejado de mi**-cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas se escapasen.

**-Si hubiese tenido una hermana, me hubiese gustado que fuera como tu-** vio como una lágrima se derramaba por la cara de Hinata **-puedo hablar mi otousan para que te quedes a vivir aquí y ya no estés triste nee-san- **le dedicó una sonrisa y le abrazó.

**-Gracias Asami-chan me encantaría**- esa pequeñaja de tan solo cuatro años le había robado el corazón y con tan solo unas pocas palabras y un par de sonrisas, todos sus problemas por unos instantes desaparecieron.

Después de dejar a la pequeña durmiendo en su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar con el resto de los Mitsunaka.

**-Buenos días a todos, siento bajar tan tarde. Asami-chan está durmiendo en mi habitación-** hizo una reverencia y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías.

**-Veo que has caído en el 'efecto Asami'**- le comentó Yui mientras el resto de la familia trataba de reprimir una carcajada, ante una confusa Hinata.

**-Lo que mi mujer quiere decir es que ese pequeño diablillo consigue conquistar a cualquiera. Desde que llegaste, lleva insistiéndonos en que quería dormir contigo por muchas veces que le dijimos que no-** le dio un sorbo a su taza de café **-¿qué excusa te ha dado?**

**-Que Akio-san la despertó y le pidió que me avisase para bajar a desayunar-** dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y tratando de esquivar la mirada del castaño.

**-¡Pequeñaja mentirosa!-** Akio se empezó a reir **-no te preocupes Hinata lo hace con todos constantemente, es una pequeña manipuladora.**

**-No hables así de tu hermana-** le regañó su madre.

**-Okasan, ni-san lleva razón, es una manipuladora y no lo puedes negar. O tengo que recordarte como te engañó la semana pasada para que le dejases venir conmigo a entrenar a pesar de que estaba castigada-** dijo en un tono burlón el hermano mediano ante la vergüenza de su madre.

**-Mi ototo dice la verdad… okasan a pesar de todo, todos la adoramos.-** Akio se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre para después coger un par de piezas de fruta. **-Cuando termines de desayunar reúnete conmigo en el jardín principal Hinata-sama-** dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

**-Hai Akio-sensei-** se dispuso a terminar su té.

**-Si te molesta Asami-chan solo dínoslo, esa pequeña puede ser un torbellino y ya has visto que con sus sonrisas y sus ojitos consigue cualquier cosa- **Ante el comentario la Hyuga no puedo evitar reírse **-Te espero con Akio en el jardín Hinata-sama-** le dijo el mayor de los Mitsunaka y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Disculpa el lenguaje de mi marido, no debería hablar así de su hija ¡Por Kami-sama!-** y las dos mujeres que quedaban en la mesa empezaron a reírse.

Minutos más tarde en el jardín principal.

Tres figuras se encontraban en medio de rosales, cerezos y muchas plantas exóticas que muy pocas personas conocen de su existencia. Había llegado el momento que sería uno de los que cambiarían radicalmente la vida de una persona, en este caso de nuestra protagonista, estuviese o no preparada para lo que iba a escuchar a continuación.

Hinata no había pronunciado palabra desde que llegó. Tanto su sensei como su padre se encontraban observando en silencio un pequeño monumento en medio del jardín. Consistía en un sencillo bloque rectangular de piedra de un metro de altura. En cada una de sus caras había textos grabados en un lenguaje desconocido para la Hyuga. Al final cada texto, a modo de firma, se podían leer siete Kanjis: Dios, corazón, mujer, esperanza, fuego, muerte y victoria.

En la base de dicho monumento un dibujo grabado con la forma del símbolo de infinito ∞. El bloque estaba rodeado por siete piedras con el grabado de cada uno de los Kanjis, separadas simétricamente unas de otras. De cada una de esas piedras surgían pequeños caminos que llegaban al bloque central. Representaban una estrella de siete puntas en cuyo centro se encontraba el bloque.

**-Lo que estás viendo enfrente de ti Hinata-sama es 'El Monumento de los descendientes'-** dijo el mayor de los Mitsunaka sin desviar la vista.

**-Vas a escuchar la historia de tus ancestros. Todo lo que te contemos se ha mantenido en secreto durante años. Puede que no te lo creas, pero es la causa de todo lo que estás atravesando-** Akio habló en un tono serio mientras se acercaba a su alumna.

**-Hai Akio-sensei-** a medida que pasaban los segundos el nerviosismo de la Hyuga aumentaba ante lo que iba a escuchar.

**-Será mejor que lo cuentes tu, padre.**

**-Está bien… Por dónde empezar… Supongo que habrás oído hablar de las Guerras Ninjas Hinata-sama-** empezó a caminar lentamente alrededor del monumento mientras cruzaba miradas con la peliazul.

**-Hai Katsu-sama-** le contestó mientras seguía sus movimientos. De alguna forma parecía que estaba pensando la mejor manera de contarle la verdad.

**-Lo que cuentan los libros de Historia y lo que te han contado en la academia es que ocurrieron tres grandes Guerras a causa de la creación de las aldeas ninjas y la división de poderes en los diferentes bijuus. Pero, ¿siempre hay que creerse todo lo que nos cuentan? Por supuesto que no. Desde que la raza humana existe la historia se ha modificado o se ha ocultado para evitar grandes desastres- **hizo una pausa para tratar de poner sus ideas en claro y continuar con la historia.

**-Demo… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo eso Katsu-sama?-** _¿por qué habré dicho eso? Que impertinente por mi parte-_ las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar. La mirada que le dirigió su sensei fue suficiente para saber que el comentario había estado fuera de lugar, las mejillas iban aumentando de color desde el más leve de los rosas hasta el más puro rojo escarlata **-Gomennasai-** se disculpó e hizo una reverencia.

**-No seas impaciente Hinata-sama. Tengo que tomarme mi tiempo para contarte todos los detalles de la historia y es necesario que lo entiendas. Pero contestándote a tu pregunta… Todo, tiene que ver todo…**

* * *

•**Complejo Uchiha varios días atrás•**

Había pasado más de un día desde que _esa mujer_ se marchó de su casa y se estaba volviendo loco. Si, Uchiha Sasuke estaba desquiciado y todo por culpa de _ella_. Esa persona que nublaba su mente y le hacía perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Todo su tiempo libre, es decir las 24 horas del día, lo dedicaba a entrenar, solo descansando lo justo para comer y dormir. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el campo de entrenamiento del complejo Uchiha parecía arrasado por una de las bestias con cola. Donde una vez hubo árboles y plantas, ahora solo quedaban los restos de sus raíces y el suelo parecía golpeado por uno de los jutsus de Tsunade o Sakura.

Descansando en el porche de la casa principal, se encontraba el pelinegro observando el nuevo paisaje de lo que antes era un campo de entrenamiento y la casa que pertenecía al servicio de su familia. Notó la presencia de un intruso a sus espaldas y en menos de un segundo se encontraba detrás del individuo y con un kunai amenazando la vida de éste. Acto seguido cuatro Anbus se encontraban alrededor de ellos a punto de atacar y separarlos.

**-¡Detente Uchiha!-** gritaron los cuatro Anbus a la vez.

**-¿Es así como tratas a los amigos Uchiha? Deberías calmarte, esos Anbus parecen enfadados-** comento en un tono burlón.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Suigetsu?-** bajó el kunai y se alejó de su antiguo compañero.

**-Cálmense cerdo, ratón, conejo y gato-** dirigiéndose a los Anbus- **tienen toda una granja en el servicio secreto de Konoha jajaja-** los Anbus se tensaron ante el comentario- **Tranquilos, solo era una broma-** dijo levantando las manos a modo de disculpa- **El Uchiha siempre me recibe así, estoy convencido que quería comprobar si estaba alerta y mis reflejos funcionaban, pero por lo visto no, ¿verdad Uchiha?**

**-Hmp-** los cuatro Anbus se retiraron y volvieron al lugar en el que estuvieran camuflados.

**-Vaya, no sabía que querías hacer una remodelación de tu casa jajaja has armado una buena aquí-** siguió al Uchiha al interior de su casa **-Cálmate un poco o van a pensar que quieres atacar la aldea o algo así.**

**-Hmp-** no se molestó en contestar el comentario, prefirió ignorarlo e ir a la cocina a por agua. Con un poco de suerte Suigetsu captaría la indirecta y se marcharía de su casa dejándolo solo.

**-Venía con la intención de entrenar contigo, me aburro. Karin está en el hospital con Tsunade haciendo… que se yo. Pero parece que tú has estado entretenido haciendo ese destrozo allá afuera.**

A veces el Uchiha dudaba si era peor aguantar al dobe de Naruto o al dobe de Suigetsu, ahora mismo en su mente estaban empatados. Después de varios minutos en un incómodo silencio el peliplateo inició de nuevo la conversación.

-**Ya no está mi muñeca viviendo contigo **_**Uchiha**_**-** había visto las reacciones que el pelinegro tenía cuando estaba cerca de la chica y sabía que ese comentario le iba a enfadar y mucho más el siguiente -**si yo hubiese sido tú no la hubiera dejado marchar-** sonrió de manera perversa.

Sasuke apretó los puños tratando de contener la rabia y no matar al Suigetsu, porque le supondría un grave problema si quería continuar viviendo en la aldea tal y como prometió a su madre. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

**-¿No querías entrenar Suigetsu? Sígueme-** le ordenó con un tono de voz tan frío que el peliplateado ni dudó en obedecer, había escrito su sentencia de muerte.

Media hora más tarde un chico con los dientes de tiburón, estaban tirado en medio de rocas y restos de árboles en el complejo Uchiha, lleno de moratones y con un par de costillas rotas ante la figura de Sasuke que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

**-Cuando quieras puedes venir a entrenar, estoy más que dispuesto a mandarte de nuevo al hospital-** sin decir más se marchó hacia su casa.

**-Claro Uchiha un placer serte tan útil en tus entrenamientos-** trató de reírse pero el dolor que le provocaban las costillas rotas se lo impidió.

Al día siguiente el pelinegro también tuvo el placer de darle una paliza al peliplateado, era bueno poder 'hablar' y pelear con un ser humano y no un árbol o cualquier muñeco de entrenamiento. Al menos podría descargar toda su frustración en otra persona. En el pasado eso siempre le había ayudado y ahora parecía que también.

Desde la pelea con su hermano poco a poco entrenó con su Mangekyo para descubrir todos sus secretos. Cuanto más lo usaba, más efectos adversos tenía en su cuerpo. Cada vez su visión empeoraba y se sentía más débil ya que su chakra se consumía con mayor facilidad. En el entrenamiento de ese día con Suigetsu a punto estuvo de desmayarse, por lo que decidió que esa misma tarde buscaría en los pergaminos de su clan todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el Sharingan.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca personal de los Uchiha _-si no recuerdo mal la entrada a las salas de reuniones secretas del clan debería encontrarse detrás de esa estantería-_ de pequeño nunca se le permitió acceder, pero había espiado tantas veces a su hermano y a su padre que conocía donde estaba el acceso. Movió el mueble y se encontró con una puerta y una inscripción 'solo un verdadero Uchiha'. Notó enseguida que algo le impedía atravesar la puerta _-Tiene sentido, no hay que ser muy listo para encontrar el acceso secreto, es demasiado fácil, por lo que tiene que tener un jutsu de protección muy peligroso para evitar la entrada a personas indeseadas… solo un verdadero Uchiha…_ - solo le bastaron unos segundos para resolver el acertijo _-un verdadero Uchiha es aquel que posee el Sharingan-_activó su línea sucesoria y pudo ver un sello de protección hecho con chakra. Realizando una serie de sellos con sus manos y deshaciendo la ilusión detrás de la puerta, accedió a una amplia red de túneles y habitaciones, podría decirse que era un mini complejo Uchiha subterráneo.

Después de varias horas investigando esa mini cuidad subterránea, encontró dos salidas de emergencia, una de ellas pasado el muro de Konoha y la otra daba al lago perteneciente a su familia, algo que resultaría muy útil en caso de fuga. Entre las muchas habitaciones había salas de tortura o interrogatorios, un ala enorme para las reuniones y dos pequeñas bibliotecas, además de múltiples dormitorios y almacenes de armas y comida. Una de las bibliotecas contenía varios sellos de protección por lo que Sasuke intuyó que allí se encontraban las respuestas que buscaba.

Después de conseguir acceder y pasarse un par de horas buscando entre pergaminos y más pergaminos sin encontrar nada que le sirviese, se fijó en una caja de tamaño mediano sobre una de las dos mesas de la sala. Nada mas acercarse pudo leer su nombre grabado en la madera de dicha caja _-esto es para mí, sin duda la única persona que lo podría haber dejado ahí, era Itachi-_ con las manos un tanto temblorosas abrió muy despacio la caja, casi como si fuera el bien más preciado del mundo y se fuera a romper con el mínimo roce.

Lo primero que vio fueron varias fotografías de él y su hermano solos y de toda la familia al completo. Fotos, que Sasuke, había dado por perdidas. Estuvo varios minutos en silencio dejándose llevar por todos esos recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente y que ya tenía olvidados, recuerdos de una vida lejana y feliz.

Lo segundo que sacó fue un sobre con su nombre escrito en la perfecta caligrafía de su hermano.

_Querido tonto hermano menor:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, probablemente esté muerto y si mis planes han salido como quería, tu habrás sido el que acabara con mi vida. No te culpes por ello, mi destino estaba sellado desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_Sé que te pedí que me odiaras y te hicieras fuerte, lo que no intuí jamás es que buscaras ese poder en la serpiente de Orochimaru, espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme. Yo siempre quise lo mejor para ti y siempre deseé que permanecieras en Konoha. _

_Cada acción que he cometido y cada vida que arrebatado con mis manos han sido por tu protección y la de la aldea, sois lo que más he apreciado en mi corta vida. No tuve la oportunidad de explicarte por que lo hice, espero que el chakra que guardé de madre haya sido suficiente como para que te reencontrases con ella._

_A veces las cosas suceden porque están destinadas a pasar, a veces simplemente sobrepasan nuestro entendimiento. Un año antes del aquel fatídico día, las cosas en nuestro clan no estaban muy bien, la relación que mantenían con la aldea cada vez era más tensa. Yo me alisté en Anbu con el único fin de espiar, es lo que me obligaron los ancianos de nuestro clan. _

_Estaban obsesionados con la idea de glorificar el nombre Uchiha, ansiaban que uno de nuestra familia fuera Hokage y con la elección del Yodainme llegaron al punto de no retorno. Durante años llevaban planeado en silencio atacar Konoha para subir al poder, a todos los niños nos entrenaban como ninjas desde muy corta edad, ahora podrás entender la dureza de nuestro padre. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, nuestros padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea del ataque, eran los únicos que mantenían buenas relaciones con la aldea y sobre todo con los Hyuga._

_Durante el tiempo que estuve de espía para nuestra familia, nunca cuestioné las órdenes que me daban, al fin y al cabo era por nuestra familia, no entendía la gravedad de la situación. Una tarde tuve una conversación con madre y me hizo ver que el camino por el que se dirigían los Uchiha no era el correcto, eran corruptos y estaban cegados por el poder. Nada bueno podría salir de algo así. Después de esa conversación me dirigí a la torre del Hokage a explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde ese día me convertí en un agente doble._

_Durante los siguientes meses traté de recopilar toda la información posible. Nunca pude averiguar con exactitud quien era el máximo responsable de esa locura de idea. Había alguien en las sombras que dirigía el clan a su antojo. _

_Dos meses antes de la fecha establecida para el asalto de Konoha tomé una decisión, debía eliminar a todos aquellos miembros que participarían. Fui yo quien propuso la idea al Hokage y él, en ningún momento me obligó a nada. Mi plan era sencillo, debía actuar de noche y separar lo más rápido posible a todos los inocentes y aislarlos en una parte del complejo, mientras erradicaba a todos los Uchihas enemigos de Konoha. El problema era, que yo solo no podía hacerlo y cualquier ninja ajeno al clan levantaría sospechas._

_La fecha del ataque se acercaba y no conseguía encontrar una solución. Una tarde, en uno de mis días libres, se acercó un hombre, no puedo recordar su cara ni su nombre por mucho que lo intente. Él conocía todos los detalles de lo que tenía planeado hacer y me ofreció ayuda. Él se encargaría de separar a todos los inocentes mientras yo me ocupada del resto. No le hice caso a mi instinto que me decía que no confiara en él, y es un error que pagué toda mi vida, puesto que me traicionó. Mientras cumplía con mi parte del plan, él se dedicó a asesinar a todos los inocentes que debían sobrevivir. Cuando llegué a nuestra casa, padre estaba luchando con él, conseguí herirlo y huyó. Traté de salvar a padre y madre pero las heridas que tenían eran graves, ellos me pidieron que terminara con su vida sabían que el plan no había funcionado, fue el momento más duro de toda mi vida. Todas las noches esos recuerdos me persiguen, es el precio a pagar por el sacrificio que hice._

_Informé al Hokage de lo ocurrido y la mejor decisión era que me marchara, dedicaría mi vida a encontrara a quien nos traicionó. Doy gracias a los Kami porque ese día llegaras tarde, fue lo que te salvó. Te esperé y creo que esa parte de la historia ya la conoces._

_Solo espero que hayas entendido las razones que me llevaron a cometer esa atrocidad, no hay día en que no me arrepienta de lo que hice y en el que no te recuerde._

_Vive una vida plena y protege con tu vida aquello que más ames._

_Nos reencontraremos de nuevo, hasta entonces,_

_Cuídate tonto hermano menor. _

_Itachi._

_PD: Además de esta carta, encontrarás mi diario y unos pergaminos con varios jutsus que te resultarán interesantes. Ahí estarán todas las respuestas al problema del Mangekyo. Espero que les des un buen uso._

Releyó la carta decenas de veces, eran las últimas palabras de su hermano, su última voluntad. Todo lo que le quedaba de su antigua vida. Lloró hasta que no pudo más, liberando toda la culpabilidad que sentía. Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía libre. Dos nuevos propósitos surgieron en ese momento para darle ánimos y seguir viviendo. Mataría a esa _persona _y protegería a las personas que amara, el problema era que desde hacía muchos años había olvidado lo que es amar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Sé qué me vais a odiar porque he dejado el capítulo sin saber el pasado de Hinata pero prometo que en el siguiente se descubrirá. El final de esté cap me encantó y creí que debía terminar ahí. Actualizaré pronto lo prometo!**

**Hasta el siguiente cap y no olvidéis Review!**


	12. Confesiones III

**Aquí está la continuación que prometí. Espero que os guste. Estoy pensando en comenzar otro fic, se llamará Black Moon. Esta historia se centrará en el hecho de que el clan Uchiha no ha sido masacrado sino el Hyuga... Estoy trabajando en el primer capítulo espero q lo leáis. Supongo que en unos días o antes de Navidad lo subiré. Que os parece la idea?**

**No os entretengo más y disfrutar de la lectura!**

* * *

**Confesiones III**

Llevaban minutos en silencio observando el monumento ante ellos. Hinata se estaba impacientando, el líder del clan Mitsunaka parecía tomarse su tiempo en aclarar sus ideas. Cada segundo que pasaban sin decir palabra parecía toda una vida. ¿Tan malo era como para tomarse tanto tiempo en desvelarle su pasado?

La vida a su alrededor se detuvo, los árboles no se movían a causa del viento, no se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros ni el zumbido de los insectos que viajaban de flor en flor. Hasta el agua de los riachuelos cercanos parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo. Toda vida alrededor suya parecía haberse escondido, tratando de evitar escuchar lo que se iba contar a continuación.

Sus entrañas se removían inquietas, la ansiedad aumentaba a pasos agigantados, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante un descubrimiento inminente, como sí toda su vida se hubiera estado preparando para ese preciso instante. Todo lo que habría atravesado durante sus diecisiete años quizás cobraría sentido para ella, ¿valdría la pena averiguar cual es la causa de su sufrimiento? ¿o quizás fuera mejor no saberlo porque probablemente la verdad le causaría más dolor?

Las dudas iban destrozando cada pensamiento de determinación que segundos antes hubiera tenido. Ahora no se sentía tan confiada, a lo mejor lo que debía hacer era marcharse de esa casa o incluso de la aldea y olvidarse de todo a su alrededor. Quizás la solución a sus problemas era huir y preocuparse sólo de ella, pero ¿sería capaz de dar la espalda a todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora solo por miedo a escuchar unas cuantas palabras? Definitivamente desaparecer no era la respuesta que buscaba, era sólo una salida fácil, hubiera sido una decisión cobarde. Tenía que recordarse que era una kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la Hoja, y no sólo eso, si no la heredera del clan Hyuga. Se abofeteaba mentalmente por tener miedo y que esos pensamientos tan egoístas hubieran aparecido en su mente.

Después de tantos años quejándose y lamentando no ser la hija que Hiashi quería, la ninja a la que todos tenían que cuidar y proteger por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte o no tener la seguridad necesaria para hacerle frente a los problemas, después de todo, había llegado el momento de demostrarse a sí misma que estaban equivocados. Que ella podía ser valiente, que podía proteger a los que le importaban. Ya no sería la niña tímida que todos conocían y que le tenía miedo a todo. Se negaba a ser el eslabón débil.

Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad, momentos en que fallamos y nos desmoronamos. Pero ella tuvo demasiados a lo largo de su vida y siempre encontraba una excusa en la cual escudarse cuando las cosas no salían como deberían. Ahora se le brindaba una oportunidad de cambiar su destino y sin saberlo, el de las personas a su alrededor.

_-Se valiente- _esas palabras hacían eco en su mente. Era su oportunidad de no ser una cobarde, siempre lo fue, hay quienes puedan pensar que su auto sacrificio en la pelea contra Pain fue un acto heroico, pero fue estúpido, lo que le guiaba era el sentimiento de culpabilidad de no haber hecho todo lo posible por ayudar, fue salvada hasta en tres ocasiones durante el ataque por ninjas que dieron su vida por protegerla. No lo merecía, su vida no merecía ser salvada y mucho menos sacrificar la vida de otros. Esas fueron las razones que le guiaron en su forma de actuar, no por su enamoramiento de Naruto, al fin lo comprendía, no quería vivir con la vergüenza que para ella su persona representaba, al menos su vida podía valer de algo y morir con honor.

_-Quise suicidarme-_ Esas palabras que su mente negó con tanta insistencia salieron a luz, lo reconoció. Si se detenía a pensar en esas dos palabras que escondían tanto sufrimiento, no era de extrañarse que tuviera esa clase de sentimientos. Siendo sincera consigo misma la muerte de su madre fue el inicio del fin de su existencia, nunca pudo superarlo, viviendo siempre entre las sombras sin querer ser feliz porque ella, sencillamente, no tenia ese derecho, su madre no lo tuvo ¿por que ella si? No podía explicar el vínculo tan fuerte que las unía, iba mas allá de una mera relación madre e hija.

Cada vez que miraba a los ojos a su padre, veía el sufrimiento y la ira reflejada en ellos y todo era provocado por su presencia. Se daba cuenta, no era la misma mirada que le dedicaba a su hermana pequeña, sentía como sí la culpabilizase de algo que ella no entendía. No solo perdió a su madre sino que también a su padre. Estaba completamente sola y cada día, con cada desprecio que recibía, solo provocaba que en su interior se alimentase ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y de no merecer vivir, que la sumían en una profunda oscuridad consumiéndola poco a poco. No estaba orgullosa de ello, era un secreto que guardaría para sí misma.

En mas de una ocasión quiso acabar con su vida, ¿cuántas veces estuvo a punto de morir?No era una coincidencia que cuando las misiones con su equipo se complicaban, siempre se sacrificaba y acaba malherida, que en la pelea con su primo Neji en los exámenes chunin, no esquivase el Juquen directo a su corazón. Lo vio, claro que lo vio, casi a cámara lenta como la mano de su primo llena de chakra se acercaba a su órgano vital para acabar con su vida, y no se movió, dejó que la golpease. ¿Realmente era débil o su mente inconscientemente jugaba en su contra y trataba de conseguir que la matasen?Lo admitía abiertamente, siempre quiso morir y nunca lo reconoció.

Se encontraba en una encrucijada, era hora de superar esa depresión que la mataba por dentro y ser fuerte o poner fin de una vez por todas a su existencia. Que camino escoger, ¿Morir o luchar? Y en su mente apareció su respuesta, la imagen de unos ojos negros que consiguieron hacerla sentir viva, los rostros de los ninjas que se sacrificaron por ella, la sonrisa de Naruto llena de optimismo y confianza, sus fieles compañeros de equipo que siempre estuvieron a su lado sin importar nada, la imagen de su primo arrodillado ante ella pidiéndole perdón entre lágrimas. Había suficientes razones por las que seguir viviendo, ya tenía su respuesta, luchar. A partir de ahora cada decisión que tomase debería honrar a todos aquellos que eran importantes para ella. La imagen de sus caras en su mente solo sería un recordatorio para no rendirse. Jamás olvidaría la promesa que acaba de hacer. Lucharía por protegerlos.

Y como si de una revelación divina se tratara todo a su alrededor cobró vida de nuevo.

**-Cuentan las antiguas leyendas que hace miles de años cuando el ser humano comenzó a caminar por esta tierra, no eran más que depredadores en busca de presas con las cuales alimentarse, no tenían un hogar fijo, y vagaban con el único propósito de buscar comida- **comenzó a hablar Katsu Mitsunaka **-apenas tenían herramientas, aprendieron a fabricar armas y a cazar en grupos. Durante años vivieron de la misma forma para luego dejar de ser nómadas y establecerse formando aldeas. La especie humana vivió en paz y prosperidad durante cientos de años, eran bendecidos por los Kamis que crearon este mundo y los alababan. No existían amenazas hasta que la codicia de unos pocos cambió el sentido de su existencia-** hizo una pausa.

**-Nuestro clan conserva escritos milenarios de esos hechos Hinata-sama-** añadió Akio a las palabras de su padre.

**-Como he dicho, la codicia cambió el destino del mundo, terminando la época de paz en la que vivían. Pronto empezaron las luchas entre las aldeas por la dominación y la pura muestra de poder. Miles de vidas se perdieron en esas luchas. Las peleas cada vez fueron más crueles y sangrientas hasta el punto en que vivir un día en la Tierra era un regalo de los Kamis. Fueron llamadas las batallas de los mil días. Pero como en toda batalla siempre hay una final ¿no?-** dijo levantando una ceja.

**-P-parece que no hemos avanzado, hoy en día seguimos... s-seguimos luchando por esos motivos-** comentó la Hyuga con tristeza.

**-Así es, el ser humano es capaz de crear auténticas maravillas pero también es capaz de causar los peores desastres. De una forma u otra, siempre hemos terminado quitándole la vida a otras personas, ya sea hace miles de años con una simple hacha en la mano o actualmente con un jutsu- **le contestó su sensei.

**-Siempre hay un ganador y un vencido. En este caso fue la familia Yasha (Yasha en japonés significa demonio nocturno) Se dice que los Yasha no eran humanos normales y no luchaban con las armas de la época. Comenzaron luchando como mercenarios al mejor postor y las aldeas a las que se enfrentaban temían luchar contra ellos. Atacaban en las horas más extrañas, generalmente de noche, incluso podían matarte solo con sus ojos. En las batallas eran los más ágiles y rápidos, decían los pocos testigos que sobrevivieron, que la gente a la que asesinaban no les daba tiempo a saber lo que les ocurría. Lo más característico de esa familia, es que luchaban con sus propias manos haciendo movimientos extraños e invocando a poderes sobrenaturales.**

**-Ninjas...-** susurró Hinata.

**-Exactamente, fueron los primeros ninjas-** aclaró Akio.

**-La familia Yasha fue el primer clan ninja la historia. La constituían nueve miembros. Vivieron durante cientos de años enseñando a sus descendientes las diferentes técnicas ninjas que conocemos hoy en día. Así garantizaron la estabilidad y evitaron más conflictos. Los llamaron los 9 Kamis de la sabiduría. Creían que eran dioses hechos hombres. A medida que pasaron los años, más personas se convirtieron en ninjas en las diferentes aldeas con el único de fin de proteger y evitar el derramamiento de sangre.**

**-D-demo... ocurrió algo ¿verdad?-** habló la Hyuga interrumpiendo al mayor de los Mitsunaka.

**-Si Hinata-sama. En esta vida nada permanece de la misma forma eternamente, siempre ha existido el caos y el equilibrio al mismo tiempo. Y por lo tanto, después de cientos de años de estabilidad ¿cuál crees que es el siguiente paso natural?**

**-El caos- **le contestó sin dudar la peliazul.

**-Exacto, para completar una vez más el ciclo eterno de la vida.**

**-D-demo y eso ¿a d-donde nos lleva?- **estaba cada vez más nerviosa e intrigada.

**-A la siguiente parte de nuestra historia. Nuestros escritos hablan de los 9 sabios, dicen que fueron creados por los mismos Kamis para evitar la extinción de la humanidad. Encerraron poderosas bestias en 9 personas que seleccionaron, pues debían cumplir una serie de requisitos para alojar a esos demonios- **hizo una pausa para dejar que la peliazul asimilase las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

**-E-estas... E-estás hablando... de bijuus y jinchurikis...-** poco a poco la realidad de las palabras del castaño hizo efecto en la mente de la Hyuga **-Demo, ¿p-por qué se ha mantenido en secreto esta historia?**

**-Por una razón que pronto descubrirás Hinta-sama, hoy no tienes demasiada paciencia por lo que se puede apreciar-** se rió el menor de los Mitsunaka.

* * *

•**Complejo Uchiha días atrás•**

Su mundo había dado un giro de 360 grados. Pasó horas sentado en la pequeña biblioteca leyendo una y otra vez la carta de su hermano y los pergaminos que le dejó. Necesitaba salir del complejo Uchiha y respirar aire fresco, cada vez la oscura habitación se le hacía más pequeña. Las paredes se acercaban lenta y peligrosamente hacia él amenazándole, sentía claustrofobia. Cuando notó el aire entrando de nuevo en sus pulmones abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la entrada principal del complejo y era de noche. Había perdido la noción del tiempo vagando por los múltiples pasillos de la mini cuidad subterránea bajo sus pies.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, tratando de entender cada una de las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior. Primero sintió ira por haber odiado a su hermano durante tanto tiempo, no es que no supiera que Itachi siempre quiso protegerlo, cuando tuvo el encuentro con su madre supo parte de la verdad, pero leer las propias palabras de su difunto hermano, que asesinó con sus propias manos, era difícil de asimilar.

Una vez pasado esos momentos cegados por la ira, se dio cuenta que llevaba bastante tiempo golpeando al mismo árbol con sus puños, pues estaban ensangrentados y podía ver un enorme agujero en la corteza. Siguió caminando dando vueltas alrededor de la aldea, hacía tiempo que no paseaba tanto. Quería, durante unos momentos olvidarse por completo de que era un Uchiha, de la masacre de su clan, de su absurda venganza... Por unos segundos deseaba poder experimentar una vida libre de sufrimientos y de caqrgas, sin saberlo se encontró a las puertas del único bar abierto a esas horas en Konoha y se dispuso a entrar.

**-Buenas noches ¿qué desea beber?-** le preguntó el camarero al Uchiha que acababa de sentarse en uno de los taburetes en la barra.

**-Lo más fuerte que tengas-** le contestó con la mirada perdida. Era la frase más larga que había cruzado con un extraño durante el tiempo que llevaba en Konoha.

Mientras el camarero le servía su copa, observó el bar con detenimiento. Era un local bastante grande con múltiples mesas y sillas a su alrededor, lo que suponía que durante el día era bastante frecuentado por los aldeanos. Solo había dos parejas sentadas bebiendo, se veían bastante afectados por el alcohol que habían estado consumiendo puesto que estaban en una actitud demasiado cariñosa _-Hmp..Quizás debería traer a Hinata a este lugar e invitarle a una copa, sería bastante interesante... ¡Mierda! Otra vez estoy pensando en ella-_ sin pensárselo dos veces se bebió de un trago la copa servida frente a él.

**-Otra**- ordenó al camarero.

**-¿Lo mismo?**

**-Si-** de otro trago desapareció el alcohol de su vaso. Con un gesto de su mano le indicó que le siguiese sirviendo bebida.

**-Chico no deberías beber tanto, a tu edad y tan joven...**

**-Y usted no debería decirme lo que debo hacer-** le miró con los ojos llenos de odio y con el Sharingan activado.

**-Vaya, un Uchiha, pensé que no era cierto que habías vuelto-** dijo ignorando la mirada amenazante del pelinegro mientras le servía otra copa **-a esta invita la casa.**

**-Hmp.**

**-Conocía a tu hermano-** dijo la frase muy despacio puesto que suponía que era un tema delicado. Al escuchar sus palabras Sasuke se tensó y le miró sin decir nada **-solía venir a mi bar con algunos compañeros aunque el nunca pedía alcohol, siempre se encargaba de llevar a sus amigos a casa cuando se emborrachaban-** esbozó una sonrisa ante el recuerdo.

**-¿Hablaste alguna vez con él? ¿Erais amigos?-** preguntó con frialdad el Uchiha.

**-Bueno no exactamente...**

**-Pues entonces no diga que le conocía. ¡Nadie en esta a maldita ciudad del conocía!-** gritó mientras destrozaba uno de los vasos de cristal con sus manos asustando al resto de clientes y provocando que estos se marchasen.

**-Cálmate chico, tu si que sabes montar una escena-** se rió. A Sasuke le sorprendió su actitud, el dueño del bar no le tenía miedo **-me has espantado a los clientes ¿lo sabes?**

**-Hmp-** se terminó su copa y dejo un fajo de billetes sobre la barra que cubría con creces las molestias ocasionadas.

**-Vuelve cuando quieras- **se despidió del pelinegro mientras salía por la puerta del bar.

Al día siguiente regresó al bar, le gustaban los efectos que el alcohol causaba en su cuerpo. Durante horas, su mente no pensaba en nada, demasiado aturdida por el alcohol, consiguiendo librarse de los malos recuerdos y del sentimiento de culpabilidad que cargaba.

Cada minuto del día pensó en Hinata, necesitaba verla, besarla, tocarla y poderle contar todo lo que descubrió el día anterior sobre su hermano. Automáticamente, rechazó ese pensamiento, odiaba pensar que se había vuelto tan débil como para ser tan dependiente de otra persona y menos de una mujer. No, Uchiha Sasuke jamás dependería de nadie. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser la necesitaba, aunque aún estaba en la fase de negación.

**-¿Quieres otra Uchiha?- **le preguntó el camarero.

**-¿Acaso he dicho que me dejases de servir?-** dijo con ironía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

**-Beber para olvidar es malo chico. Ahora deberías estas intentando entrar por la ventana de alguna preciosa jovencita para tratar de meterte en su cama...-** se rió- **tu ya me entiendes.**

**-Hmp.**

**-¡oh vamos! Seguro que hay alguien que te gusta. Yo a tu edad tenía las hormonas revolucionadas y todo en lo que podía pensar era en mujeres- **se alejó mientras se reía para atender a los demás clientes dejando al Uchiha sumido en sus pensamientos.

Claro que pensaba en mujeres, pero en estos momentos solo estaba interesado en una en particular, una diferente al resto, pero no la podía ver y le estaba matando. Sabía de lo que el hombre le hablaba, antes de volver a Konoha había experimentado en varias ocasiones el placer que producía el sexo. Siguió bebiendo y cada vez aparecían más imágenes en su cabeza de Hinata completamente desnuda gimiendo su nombre ante el placer que él le estaba proporcionando.

**-Esa chica debe de gustarte mucho como para que bebas tanto-** se vio sorprendido al no haber notado la presencia que tenía a su lado. Giró su cara y vio a una chica aproximadamente de su edad, quizás un poco más mayor que él. Estaba tan embriagado por el alcohol que no se esforzó en espantarla. Simplemente giró su cara y siguió bebiendo.

La mujer se acercó hasta su oído **-Yo podría ayudarte a olvidar-** le susurró sensualmente y posó una de sus manos cerca de su entrepierna.

**-Hmp-** se terminó la copa y dejó unos cuantos billetes encima de la barra. Quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes y alejarse de esa mujer, no quería que lo tocase, sólo deseaba que lo hiciera _una_ mujer.

* * *

•**En alguna parte en el País de los Campos de Arroz****•**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Sai llevaban un mes de misión. Se infiltraron en el País de los Campos de Arroz con motivo de vigilar los alrededores de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido. Los últimos informes recibidos del servicio de inteligencia de los Anbus afirmaban que se detectó actividad en la guarida principal de Orochimaru. Todo indicaba que el enemigo probablemente se estuviera movilizando y adquiriendo nuevos aliados tras haberse visto seriamente debilitado en el ataque de Pain.

Las dos primeras semanas de vigilancia consistieron en reconocer el terreno y localizar las posibles vías de escape en el caso de que los detectasen. Estuvieron vigilando cada posible entrada a los túneles subterráneos donde Orochimaru realizaba sus principales experimentos. Desde la muerte de la serpiente a manos de Sasuke, no habían regresado a la aldea oculta del sonido y se habían esparcido los rumores de que un individuo ofrecía trabajo a los habitantes de ese país con la promesa de sueldos sumamente generosos. Muchos miembros de muchas familias se vieron obligados a aceptar esos trabajos abandonado su hogar, debido a la fuerte crisis económica por la que atravesaban desde la muerte de Orochimaru.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, se dedicaron a recoger toda la información posible gracias a los animales casi indetectables creados por Sai.

La noche anterior en una de las múltiples incursiones de dichos animales habían captado la conversación entre dos individuos:

**-¿Como conseguiste encontrarme?**

**-Los recursos que dispongo son ilimitados. No debería nunca menospreciar lo que no conoce.**

**-Nunca lo hago, por eso estoy aquí. Estoy bastante intrigado en lo que puedas ofrecerme.**

**-Solo quiero prestarle mis servicios y ayudarle a cumplir con sus objetivos.**

**-¿Qué sabrás tu lo que tengo planeado?**

**-Que quiere el poder de los bijuus. No se sorprenda, no he organizado esta reunión sin estar preparado.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**-¿No quiere ver antes lo que puedo darle?**

**-Está bien- **pasan unos minutos en silencio sin escucharse ninguna palabra.

**-Asombroso... Serás de más ayuda de lo que en un principio pensaba. Pero tengo curiosidad por saber que quieres a cambio.**

**-No es lo que quiero sino a quien quiero.**

Después de escuchar la información obtenida, el equipo siete decidió regresar a Konoha antes de lo previsto e informar a la Hokage. No se habían detenido durante mas de 24 horas hasta encontrase a una distancia lo suficientemente segura para poder descansar.

Instalaron el campamento en el interior de una cueva cerca de un río.

**-Kakashi-sensei... crees que se trata de Akatsuki- **afirmó Naruto. Desde su marcha de Otogakure apenas hablaron excepto para cosas imprescindibles para evitar ser detectados y arruinar la misión. Era de suma importancia hacer llegar esa información a Konoha sin levantar sospechas.

**-Si Naruto. Puedo hacerme una idea de quienes eran esos dos-** dijo mientras terminaba la comida de su plato.

**-¿Quiénes son Kakashi-sensei?-** preguntó Sakura. Cuando Tsunade les asignó la misión tuvo un terrible presentimiento. Temía que sus peores temores se confirmasen.

**-Uno de ellos con toda seguridad sería el líder de Akatsuki-** les miró a todos con seriedad **-¿quién más querría a los bijuus?-** en este caso su mirada se centró específicamente en Naruto.

**-El otro probablemente fuera Kabuto-** añadió Sai **-es la persona que mejor conoce Otogakure. Habrá continuado con el trabajo de su maestro-** sentenció.

**-Tiene sentido Sai. Yo también pienso lo mismo-** habló Kakashi.

**-Demo... Entonces a quien quieren es a Sasuke-** se atrevió a decir en voz alta el rubio. Era algo que los demás también estaban pensando.

**-No se lo permitiremos. No hemos recuperado a Sasuke-kun para perderle de nuevo... -** dijo entre lágrimas la pelirosa.

**-No Sakura, te prometo que eso no pasará-** la abrazó Naruto para consolarla.

**-Deberíamos dormir y descansar, llevamos demasiadas horas despiertos. Yo haré la primera guardia- **Sacó su libro y comenzó a leer.

**-Hai!**- respondieron al unísono.

* * *

•**Complejo Mitsunaka•**

**-Gomennasai, D-Demo... Estoy algo nerviosa-** susurró la Hyuga avergonzada.

**-No tienes porque disculparte. Cuando mi padre me contó esta historia de pequeño, estaba aterrorizado-** sonrió con cierta nostalgia al recordar el día en que su padre le contó la misma historia que le estaba contando a Hinata. El día que cambió radicalmente su vida.

**-Es cierto, mi hijo se pasó tres días encerrado en su armario por temor a encontrarse a los demonios en su habitación-** le dedicó una sonrisa maquiavélica a su hijo. Hinata al escuchar el comentario no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse tal escena en su cabeza, consiguiendo que su sensei se sonrojase. El ambiente entre los tres se suavizó.

**-No hacía falta que le contaras eso-** puso los ojos en blanco.

**-Bueno por donde íbamos...-** tanto Hinata como Akio se pusieron serios para continuar escuchando a Katsu Mitsunaka **-¡Ah si! los bijuus... Los Kamis crearon a los jinchurikis por razones que ya te he explicado antes. Esta información se mantuvo en secreto por motivos de seguridad. Nadie, hoy en día se ha cuestionado el origen de los bijuus, simplemente la gente prefiere creer que existen desde siempre. ¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió para que hoy en día sepamos de su existencia?**

Hasta ahora Hinata nunca se había parado a pensar en el origen de los bijuus, desde que era pequeña le contaron historias sobre esos demonios que por entonces creía que eran simples cuentos para asustar a los niños. Aún cuando se enteró que Naruto poseía el poder del Kyubi ni se planteó en cómo esas criaturas sobrenaturales existían en la Tierra.

**-Los 9 Kamis de la sabiduría vivieron durante cientos de años, eran prácticamente inmortales. Por si te lo estás planteando, la esperanza de vida de un jinchuriki actual es la misma que la de cualquier persona. Los jinchurikis originales tenían ese privilegio o esa maldición según el punto de vista. ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieses que vivir eternamente y perder a todos tus seres queridos una y otra vez? Aunque poseyeran un demonio en su interior, seguían siendo seres humanos.**

**Con el paso del tiempo, la pérdida de familiares y personas amadas era cada vez más dura. Esto provocó que algunos de ellos se volvieran inestables o cayeran presos de profundas depresiones. Los bijuus también se empezaron a cansar de estar encerrados en un recipiente humano y querían volver a ser libres de nuevo. Alentaron a los recipientes más débiles para que encontraran una forma de terminar con sus vidas y por ende su sufrimiento. Comenzando así la 'Rebelión de los bijuus'.**

**Como he dicho antes, los jinchurikis originales eran prácticamente inmortales. Algunos de los ninjas, guiados por el poder que podrían conseguir de los bijuus ayudaron a los jinchurikis a encontrar una solución. Tras muchos años de investigaciones consiguieron descifrar los complicados sellos que impedían la liberación del bijuu.**

**Los jinchirukis más fuertes y que se oponían a la liberación, descubrieron demasiado tarde los planes que durante años habían tramando en secreto, bijuus jinchurikis y ninjas. Les tendieron una emboscada y pudieron controlar a los bijuus gracias a la ayuda de varios ninjas poderosos. En los escritos no se menciona a que clanes pertenecían, pero si, que éstos poseían** **técnicas de línea sucesoria.**

**Los Kamis también se dieron cuenta de lo que ellos habían causado cuando las bestias fueron liberadas. Durante años los bijuus aterrorizaron a la humanidad pero nunca llegaron a exterminarla gracias a la intervención divina. En esos años de oscuridad los dioses se afanaron en la búsqueda del guerrero perfecto, el arma definitiva. Necesitaban encontrar a un ninja capaz de albergar tanto poder como para controlar a los demonios con cola y devolver la estabilidad al mundo. Una tarea ardua. Pero la búsqueda valió la pena.**

**Y aquí mi querida niña es donde intervienes- hizo una una pausa para asegurarse de que la Hyuga estuviese atenta- En una remota parte del mundo encontraron un pequeño clan en los inicios de su creación, con una poderosa técnica ocular. Sus ojos eran capaces de ver el pasado, presente y futuro.**

**Entrenaron a ese clan, llamado Nihon, y a todos sus miembros, para comprobar cual de ellos debía ser su guerrero perfecto. Encontraron todas las cualidades representadas en la figura de una joven mujer llamada Kyra, a la que otorgaron poderes divinos. Cuando digo divinos, me refiero a que sellaron en su interior a dos Kamis, el Kami del caos y el Kami del equilibrio. La kunoichi con su ayuda, fue capaz de volver a sellar a los bijuus.**

**Para evitar que algo así pudiera volver a ocurrir, ambos Kamis permanecerían eternamente ligados a los descendientes de la kunoichi, sacrificando su libertad por el error que cometieron. No tuvieron en cuenta que la mente humana se daña a lo largo del tiempo. Por lo que redujeron el tiempo de vida de los jinchurikis de forma que tuvieran que ser traspasados a otro recipiente al final de su vida humana.**

**A raíz del clan Nihon surgieron dos nuevos clanes. El Hyuga, con el que su Byakugan es capaz de ver el presente y además se escondería la sangre Hyuga-Nihon que albergarían los descendientes del arma definitiva. Y el Uchiha, que con su Sharingan son capaces de predecir el futuro anticipando los movimientos de sus adversarios y de alguna forma son capaces de ver el pasado, pues con sus técnicas ilusorias se adentran en la mente de sus enemigos y conocen su más oscuros secretos.**

Hinata no tenía palabras, llevaría algo de tiempo asimilar toda esta historia. Podría parecerle increíble, pero lo que le acababan de revelar tenía sentido. Si un Hyuga-Nihon era capaz de poseer tanto poder, era lógico que se haya mantenido todo en secreto. Y cómo sí fuera la última pieza de su rompecabezas todo cobró sentido en su mente.

**-Eso... Quiere decir que... Soy una Hyuga-Nihon.**

**-Así es mi querida niña.**

* * *

•**Bar de Konoha****•**

Cuando se levantó del taburete, todo a su alrededor comenzó a nublarse y se sentía mareado. Se dirigió hacia al baño tratando de no perder el equilibrio, dar un solo paso resultaba una misión imposible, estaba completamente borracho. Una vez en el baño se miró en el espejo aunque no podía asegurar sí de verdad era su cara, puesto que solo veía manchas borrosas. Se preguntó si en ese estado sería capaz de llegar a su casa.

De repente una figura entró en el baño, al principio no reconoció quien era, pero a medida que se acercaba hasta él, lo supo, la misma mujer que se había insinuado momentos antes _-lo que me faltaba- _pensó. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni se movía por miedo a perder el equilibrio y caerse, en esos momentos era todo en lo que podía concentrarse.

Notó cómo las manos de la chica se posaban en su entrepierna. Trató de apartarse, pero fue inútil, en cuestión de segundos la chica se las había arreglado para encerrarlo en una de las cabinas dentro del baño. Era completamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La mujer se estaba aprovechando de él y no podía impedirlo puesto que por mucho que ordenara a su cuerpo que se moviese, éste no respondía.

Escuchó el sonido de la cremallera de sus pantalones bajarse. Miró hacia abajo y observó como la chica estaba introduciendo su creciente miembro en su boca. Por unos momentos imaginó que era Hinata quien se la estaba chupando y se endureció en cuestión de segundos. El placer de sentir su pene siendo absorbido por la boca de esa extraña era terriblemente placentero, ya no había vuelta atrás, había perdido el control de si mismo. Estaba absorto viendo como la cabeza entre sus piernas subía y bajaba, subía y volvía a bajar. Colocó sus manos en la cabeza de la desconocida y comenzó a penetrarla con movimientos rápidos y certeros hasta el punto de casi ahogarla, pero no le importaba, era problema de ella haberle excitado, no la conocía y ni le interesaba conocerla, solo quería terminar y marcharse de allí. Ni si quiera permitió que por su boca saliese ningún gemido de placer, no quería dar el gusto a esa mujer de escucharle gemir.

La mujer se separó bruscamente de él visiblemente excitada ante el salvajismo del Uchiha. Intentó besarle pero éste se negó.

**-Date la vuelta-** le ordenó el Uchiha.

La desconocida siguió las órdenes de Sasuke, éste le levantó la falda y le apartó la ropa interior hacia un lado, ni se molestó en quitársela. La penetró de un solo golpe ganándose un fuerte gemido de la muchacha. Comenzó a mover sus caderas rápidamente, quería terminar cuanto antes. Cada estocada era más profunda, casi animal. El Uchiha se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos y se ganaba cada vez más gemidos de chica. Sólo se imaginaba que era Hinata la mujer que estaba entre sus piernas. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo salió del interior de ésta y comenzó a masturbarse hasta correrse sobre su espalda. No quiso derramar su semilla en su interior. Una vez acabó, se limpió, se vistió y se marchó. No le miró a la cara, ni se despidió y tampoco le preocupó sí la chica había alcanzado su orgasmo.

Al día siguiente se despertó en su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza provocado por la cantidad indecente de alcohol que consumió la noche anterior. Se acordó de la desconocida y de lo que hizo con ella en los baños del bar. Rápidamente se arrepintió de haber bebido y se sentía furioso por lo que había sucedido _-solo fue sexo... Sólo eso...-_ se recordó a sí mismo.

Su mente imaginó a Hinata llorando desconsoladamente al descubrir lo que había hecho. Se sintió sucio, culpable y se daba asco a si mismo. Tan sólo unos días atrás había compartido con ella una de noches más íntimas y más felices de su existencia, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Tenía que decidir si le contaría o no lo ocurrido, lo que hizo, probablemente haría sufrir a la única persona que le importaba y el solo hecho de perderla...No se merecía a un ser tan puro como ella, definitivamente Uchiha Sasuke no se merecía a Hyuga Hinata.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Qué capítulo más intenso! Por fin se descubre que es lo que es Hinata, estoy orgullosa de cómo ha quedado. Espero que me escriban y opinen al respecto los reviews son un buen feedback para los autores y la verdad los espero con ansias! El último cap sólo recibió 3 así que me he esforzado en que este sea mucho mejor. Lo más importante es que la historia no os esté decepcionando y cumpla vuestras expectativas.**

**Wow que decir de Sasuke... El chico está pasando por una etapa complicada en su vida y su vía de escape pasajera ha sido el alcohol y ¿qué ha conseguido con eso? mantener relaciones sexuales con una mujer que NO es Hinata. No me odies por ello, pero es los que ocurre en la vida misma y además así la historia se vuelve más interesante.**

**Por último, se que la primera parte del cap ha sido larga. Pero explica parte de la personalidad de Hinata y como todo lo que ha vivido le ha afectado de forma negativa en su vida. Y en los momentos críticos, en este caso la revelación de sus antepasados, es cuando se toman las decisiones más importantes.**

**Con esto ya tengo más que decir.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Nuevas rutinas

**Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero después del capítulo doce, escribir algo que estuviera a la altura realmente cuesta.**

**También he comenzado otro fic, ya que este en pocos capítulos llegará a su ecuador. Aunque no es Black Moon como en un principio dije esa historia la desarrollaré en el futuro. Por ahora me he decantado por escribir un fic más ligero en cuanto a trama y centrado más en sus personajes, que por supuesto son Hinata y Sasuke, se llama Momentos De Impacto.**

**Debo hacer una especial mención:**

**Magic ann love****:****Sé que lees este fic, siempre contesto a la mayoría de reviews por mensaje privado por que puede resultar pesado para los lectores encontrar demasiados notas del autor al principio o al final del fic. Pero de verdad muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar y por favor ¡hazte una cuenta en fanfiction! y así puedo contestarte apropiadamente como me gustaría y poder contestar a todas tus preguntas **

**EyesGray-sama****:**** Fue una grata sorpresa encontrar un review tuyo en Momentos de Impacto cuando me llegó la alerta a mi móvil. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo **

**¡Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura!**

* * *

**Nuevas rutinas.**

**-Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama…-** el menor de los Mitsunaka zarandeó a la Hyuga al ver que no se movía. Llevaba varios minutos sin decir palabra y tenía la cara totalmente pálida.

**-Déjala respirar hijo, probablemente su mente necesite algo de tiempo para procesar toda la información que acaba de recibir. Cada persona reacciona ante las noticias de-+ manera diferente-** el padre de Akio aparentemente no parecía preocupado por el estado de la Hyuga, aunque no paraba de preguntarse si era demasiado tarde para ella. Todos los descendientes Hyuga-Nihon eran conscientes de sus orígenes desde los siete años.

**-Gomen padre, solo estoy preocupado por ella**- se alejó un poco de la peliazul pero sin apartar la vista de ella.

**-Vigila a Hinata. Quedaros unos minutos más aquí y luego llévala a su habitación. Yo tengo que resolver algunos asuntos del clan. Cuando termines, reúnete conmigo en mi despacho**- Empezó a dirigirse a la entrada de la casa principal cuando su hijo empezó a gritar el nombre de la Hyuga de forma desesperada. Inmediatamente se giró y pudo ver a Hinata inconsciente en los brazos del castaño.

**-Padre…-**

**-Tranquilízate Akio, eres un shinobi ¡por Kami-sama****!-** le dijo en un tono severo regañándole.

**-Gomen, la llevaré a su habitación-** Aseguró a la Hyuga entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la casa principal acompañado de su padre.

**- Le diré a Yui que se ocupe de ella, tú deberías descansar un poco. Probablemente Hinata despertará en un par de horas. Nos veremos más tarde ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Hai… demo ¿y si no despierta padre?-** le preguntó con ansiedad en la voz.

**-Hinata estará bien, de todas formas, enviaré un mensaje a Tsunade-sama para que venga a revisar a Hinata. Después de todo es la mejor ninja médico y es nuestra Hokage- **le dedicó una sonrisa llena de seguridad que consiguió calmar el estado de nerviosismo de su hijo ante su inconsciente alumna _-yo era igual que el a su edad-_ sonrió para sí mismo con nostalgia.

Una pequeña castaña con dos coletas y una bolsa de caramelos en la mano salió corriendo detrás de su hermano al verlo entrar en casa.

**-Nii-san!-** su hermano no respondió, siguió caminando y entró en la habitación de la peliazul **-nii-san ¿qué le pasa a Hinata?-** se dio cuenta que llevaba a la Hyuga en brazos cuando la depositó en la cama- **¿está cansada nii-san?- **le preguntó inocentemente al ver a la peliazul con los ojos cerrados.

**-Ve a llamar a okasan. Hinata está bien, está un poco cansada de entrenar- **le sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos tratando de no preocupar a la pequeña.

**-Es muy bonita.**

**-Tú también lo eres-** la pequeña se sonrojó ante el comentario de su hermano mayor **-¿qué haces con tantos caramelos?- **le preguntó a su hermana levantando una ceja.

Rápidamente escondió la bolsa de dulces tras su espalda. Hacía tan solo unos minutos que los ´tomó prestados' de la cocina **-¿qué caramelos nii-san?- **sonrió tratando de evitar a su hermano mayor, sabía por la expresión de su cara que si no se marchaba de allí iba a quedarse sin caramelos y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, incluso mucho más que el helado, así que no le quedó más opción que salir corriendo de la habitación y dirigirse a su rincón secreto de la casa en el que guardaba sus más preciados tesoros.

Cuando iba corriendo por el pasillo se tropezó con su hermano Kenji que iba camino de la habitación de Hinata.

**-¿A dónde va con tanta prisa la pequeñaja?-** preguntó curioso revolviéndose los cabellos.

-**Caramelos-** suspiró cansando dándose media vuelta para mirar a su hermano.

**-Mmmm… otra vez, es la tercera vez en lo que llevamos de mes que coge dulces sin permiso. No sé como los encuentra, cada vez okasan los esconde mejor y en los lugares más extraños.**

**-Ya que me quedaré un tiempo por aquí, la próxima vez tendremos que darle una lección a ese monstruito- **sonrió de manera maliciosa.

**-¡Cuenta conmigo! Por cierto, ¿cómo ha ido…. Ya sabes… 'la charla'?**

**-No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar con ella, como puedes ver se ha desmayado.**

**-No te preocupes niisan, no todos los días te dicen que tú y parte de tus antepasados están ligados a dos Kamis y que probablemente seas el shinobi mas fuerte que haya existido-** se acercó a su hermano y le dio una palmada en el hombro para darle ánimos.

**-Llevas razón, tendremos que esperar a que despierte. Cuando empecemos a entrenar sus habilidades quiero que estés presente.**

**-¿De verdad nii-san?-** dijo sorprendido.

**-No veo por qué no. Además es solo por precaución. Si algo me pasase tendrías que sustituirme.**

**-No digas eso, a ti nunca te pasará nada**- le sonrió plenamente convencido de lo que había dicho.

**-Kenji, necesito que te lo tomes en serio, tenemos que estar preparados, cuando fui a ver al oráculo me lo advirtió. **

**-Si lo que dices es serio deberemos esforzarnos en mejorar no solo nuestras habilidades sino conseguir que lo haga Hinata-san…**

**-No solo ella, el Uchiha también entrenará con nosotros.**

•**Sueños de Hinata•**

Abrió los ojos y reconoció el lugar de inmediato. El mismo espacio en blanco con el que soñaba prácticamente cada noche para encontrarse con esas dos figuras que se asemejaban a esas personas que conocía.

Se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Sus ropas habían cambiado. Esta vez vestía de negro, camiseta de manga corta y pantalones que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas. La ropa se ajustaba a la perfección a las curvas de su cuerpo. Su cuello, sus brazos, sus manos y la piel que quedaba al descubierto en sus piernas estaban rodeados de vendas blancas, incluso sus pies, puesto que caminaba descalza_-esto es extraño- _

**-¡Por fin querida!-** dos figuras aparecieron de la nada a escasos metros delante de ella -¡**al fin esos insensatos te han contado la verdad!- **dijo dando saltos de alegría alrededor de la Hyuga el falso Sasuke. Situación que a Hinata le pareció graciosa, puesto que el Sasuke real no actuaría de manera tan infantil.

**-Veo pequeña, que cada vez que nos encontramos estás mas acostumbrada a nuestra presencia ¿notas algo extraño?-** le preguntó su 'madre'.

**-Etto... e-esta vez no siento dolor a diferencia de las veces anteriores y mi cuerpo se siente más liviano.**

**-No solo eso, si no que tu tartamudeo también ha remitido considerablemente.**

**-Eso seguro que es gracias a mi-** el falso Sasuke se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida marca Uchiha a la Hyuga que provocó que casi se le parase el corazón a la peliazul.

**-No seas arrogante-** le recriminó la otra presencia.

**-Ya, ya… bueno Hyuga supongo que tendrás preguntas ¿no?**

Se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de preguntar nada mirando hacia el suelo y tratando de concentrarse **-¿Sois realmente dioses?**

**-Por supuesto, siguiente pregunta-** dijo molesto el falso Sasuke ante la obviedad de la pregunta. ¿Es que no había escuchado la historia que le contaron los Mitsunaka?

**-¿Estáis sellados dentro de mí como el Kyubi u otro biju?**

**-Por supuesto que NO…- **el falso Sasuke estaba empezando a exasperarse ante las preguntas tan obvias de la peliazul.

-**Déjame que conteste yo-** le cortó **-veras pequeña, nosotros estamos ligados a ti y a tus futuros descendientes-** ante el comentario de la palabra descendientes la peliazul se sonrojó **-eso quiere decir que nosotros somos capaces de prestarte nuestro chakra sin tener que estar sellados en tu interior. **

**-¿Como una comunicación telepática parecida a lo que hacen los Yamanaka?- **preguntó Hinata.

**-Exacto querida, pero además de poder hablar contigo también te transmitimos chakra-** añadió el falso Sasuke.

**-¿Y por qué solo podemos hablar cuando estoy inconsciente?**

**-Por qué es más fácil para tu cuerpo asimilar toda la cantidad de energía que emitimos, cuando estas dormida tu cuerpo está más relajado y más receptivo. Tú deberías haber conocido de nuestra existencia desde que eras pequeña y haber entrenado apropiadamente. A tu edad ya deberías dominar por completo nuestro chakra.**

**-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no se me dijo antes? **

**-Eso es algo que no nos concierne contarte, deberías preguntar a tu padre o a los Mitsunaka **-le respondió su 'madre'.

Con cada pregunta que hacía le surgían muchas más y apenas obtenía respuestas que rellenasen los huecos de información que le faltaba por averiguar.

**-¿Cuál es vuestra forma real?**

**-¡Por fin la pregunta que estaba esperando querida! ¡Creí que nunca la ibas a formular!-** volvió a dar saltos de alegría el falso Sasuke -**Yo primero. Estaba deseando poder mostrarme en mi propia forma.**

La figura de Sasuke desapareció por completo. De la nada se empezó a formar un remolino negro que iba creciendo hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una persona. Poco a poco la figura negra se iba definiendo, notaba el poder que emanaba, a duras penas se Hinata podía mantenerse en pie.

En cuestión de segundos como si de una explosión se tratase, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor. Notaba todo ese poder envolviéndola y sentía como le quemaba la piel. Ya no estaba aspirando aire, sino puro chakra que se metía hacia sus pulmones consiguiendo que le ardiesen y se empezase a ahogar. El oxígeno a su alrededor parecía extinto. Tan pronto como la oscuridad la rodeó, desapareció de la misma manera. Cayó al suelo dejando que sus pulmones se hinchasen de aire fresco.

Ante ella estaba la figura de un hombre musculado, vestido con ropas negras que se pegaban a cada parte de su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, podía notar las facciones de su cara bien marcadas que le hacían verse atractivo. El pelo de color ceniza estaba peinado de forma desordenada, tenía una longitud intermedia sin llegar a sus hombros.

Cada minuto que pasaba se acostumbraba más a todo ese poder emanando de él, le era más sencillo soportarlo. No pudo articular palabra, no sabía que decir y esperaba alguna reacción por parte del sujeto que tenía delante. En todo el rato que llevaba observándole no había cambiado de posición, si no supiese de quien se trataba. podría haber jurado que era una estatua.

El hombre enfrente de ella abrió los ojos al notar que la Hyuga se había incorporado. La peliazul se sorprendió de su color, no tenían uno definido, era una mezcla de tonos grises y negros que parecían fluir y mezclarse una y otra vez, cada segundo que pasaba se podía apreciar una tonalidad distinta.

Estaba totalmente hipnotizada por el hombre que tenía ante ella, no podía apartar la vista de él, le resultaba imposible. El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia ella, a cada paso que daba parecía que flotase, el aire a su alrededor formaba pequeñas ondas.

**-¿Impresionada?-** Esta vez no era la voz de Sasuke, era una voz mucho más grave y más severa aún si cabe que transmitía poder y dominación, erizándole cada cabello de su ser.

**-U-un p-poco…-** el hombre caminaba a su alrededor escaneándola con la miraba, parecía un cazador al acecho de su presa. La peliazul tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa por la nueva presencia ante ella **-¿C-como d-debo llam-marle?**

**-Soy el Kami del desorden y la creación, pero puedes llamarme Caos- **se paró a escasos centímetros de su cara **-respira querida, no voy a hacerte nada, suelo causar esa reacción-** parecía divertido ante las reacciones que provocaba en la Hyuga. Ante ese comentario la peliazul enrojeció.

**-De acuerdo Caos-sama.**

**-Por favor, no me pongas ningún título honorífico. Odio las formalidades y tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que me llames solo Caos ¿entendido?**

**- Hai…- **empezó a sentir otra presencia aparecer al lado de caos **-¿Es…?**

**-Es mi compañera, el Kami del equilibrio-** la figura de una mujer con los ojos y cabellos dorados, piel pálida que resplandecía, apareció junto a él. Vestía pantalones blancos hasta sus tobillos con unas sandalias de piedras preciosas en sus pies. En la parte superior un top color blanco atado en el hombro derecho, dejando al descubierto el izquierdo. En sus muñecas llevaba varias pulseras doradas que armonizaban con el resto de su estilismo **-Toda una belleza- **dijo Caos sin apartar la vista de la mujer de cabellos dorados.

**-Puedes llamarme Eli, pequeña- **dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata** -Mi aparición ha sido menos dramática que la suya. A Caos siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención-** Se acercó hasta su compañero y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Las miradas entre ellos y el beso habían sido actos tan íntimos que hizo enrojecer a la peliazul y le hizo desear tener a alguien con el que poder actuar de esa forma **-Elegimos presentarnos mediante formas de personas que conocías para que te resultase más sencillo, pero ya no tenemos porque ocultarnos más en ellas.**

**-Una vez hechas las presentaciones creo podemos empezar con la parte divertida. **

**-¿El qué?-** preguntó la Hyuga confundida.

**-Con tu entrenamiento ¡por supuesto!- **se acercó hasta ella Caos **-lo primero que vas a aprender aquí y ahora, es conseguir que nos podamos comunicar estando despierta.**

Hinata no tenía la más remota idea de cómo conseguir la tarea que le estaban pidiendo.

**-Además pequeña cuando consigas eso, deberás tratar de proyectar nuestras presencias a tu mundo. Para poder empezar a entrenar con los Mitsunaka y con el Uchiha- **añadió Eli mientras que se colocaba enfrente de la Hyuga y junto a Caos.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Proyectaros a mi mundo?**

**-Sí, queremos que emitas nuestro chakra al exterior de forma que seamos una presencia física. Así podremos interactuar con todo a tu alrededor y podremos mejorar tus habilidades. Además siempre es divertido poder hablar con alguien más que no seas tú- **Caoscolocó una mano en el hombro de Hinata mientras que Eli la puso en el otro

**-Ahora necesitamos que cierres los ojos y te concentres en las sensaciones del contacto de nuestras manos contigo. Escucha mi voz Hinata, y concéntrate solo en mi mano, en la energía que fluye a través de ella y que ahora mismo estoy empezando a darte. Es calmada, se mueve a un ritmo constante, memoriza cada sensación que te produce en tu cuerpo ¿Qué sientes?- **Eli decidió empezar puesto que consideraba que canalizar su chakra era mucho más sencillo que el de su compañero.

**-Siento un cosquilleo recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, es placentero, noto como relaja cada músculo de mi cuerpo-** se sentía adormecía, le costaba cada vez más mantenerse en pie, solo le apetecía tumbarse y dejarse arrastrar por esa sensación.

-**Ahora quiero que te enfoques en todas esas sensaciones para expulsarlas de tu cuerpo, de la misma forma que usas tu chakra normalmente. Debes de notar la diferencia entre tu chakra y el mío.**

**-Hai…-** pasaron unos minutos y las gotas de sudor caían por la frente de la peliazul que trataba de realizar la tarea que se le había impuesto pero sin mucho éxito- **cada vez que aíslo tu chakra pierdo el control y se mezcla con el mío instantáneamente.**

**-Lo estás haciendo bien, cuando lo tengas aislado, no dudes, expúlsalo hacia el exterior- **le habló de forma calmada el Kami del equilibrio.

Hinata no sabía cómo expulsar toda esa energía de su cuerpo. Un ninja cuando utiliza su chakra lo hace de forma natural, prácticamente sin pensar. Fluye a través de tu cuerpo obedeciendo las órdenes de tu mente _-debe haber alguna forma… necesito acumular todo ese chakra en una zona determinada, no solo aislarlo. Es mucho más fácil expulsar la energía en unza zona concreta que si esta fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo. _

**-Deberíamos descansar Hianta.**

**-Déjame intentarlo una vez más- **Eli asintió e Hinata comenzó el proceso de nuevo _-Primer paso, aislar el chakra, hecho. Segundo paso, concentrarlo en una zona, en este caso en mi hombro donde tiene puesta su mano, hecho. Debo mantenerlo acumulado en esa zona un poco más de tiempo para dejar que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a estas sensaciones, a la fuerza de la energía que está tratando de esparcirse otra vez por todos mis canales de chakra. Debo contenerla._ _Y ahora el tercer paso, expulsarla de mi cuerpo-_ el chakra acumulado poco a poco se acercaba a la superficie de su piel, de forma lenta pero constante, con un poco mas de esfuerzo la energía salía de forma pausada de su cuerpo, liberándola al fin.

Sus rodillas cedieron del esfuerzo al que se había visto sometida, se tumbó en el suelo y cerró los ojos mientras aparecía en su cara una sonrisa triunfal.

**-Felicidades Hinata, aunque ahora te queda el proceso inverso, y piensa que el chakra de Eli es más fácil de canalizar que el mío- **se sentó a su lado Caos,estaba cansado de estar de pie tanto tiempo.

**-No la desanimes. Lo has hecho muy bien Hinata. Te mereces un descanso.**

**-Creo que no Eli, acaba de llegar Tsunade, justo a quien estábamos esperando. Hyuga hoy no es tu día de suerte- **negó con la cabeza Caos. Se arrodilló frente a la peliazul que estaba tendida en el suelo. Puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de la chica y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

••

En cuanto recibió el mensaje de los Mitsunaka salió de su despacho. Iba saltando de tejado en tejado acompañada de Shizune. Cuando leyó el pergamino se encontraba en medio de una reunión con el consejo y no dudó en marcharse de allí de inmediato dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.

Fue escoltada por dos guardias hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Hinata, el mayor de los Mitsunka y sus dos hijos. Cuando vio a Hinata se asustó. Tenía demasiada experiencia como ninja médico y le bastó echar un vistazo para ver el estado en que se encontraba la Hyuga.

**-Quiero una explicación ahora mismo-** levantó la voz. Estaba empezando a cansarse de todo el secretismo en torno a la Hyuga y su extraña condición de salud desde el ataque de Pain. Quería respuestas y las quería ya **-no voy a tratarla hasta que no sepa exactamente qué es lo que le pasa.**

Katsu Mitsunaka empezó a relatarle la misma historia que a Hinata. Esta vez revelando los motivos por los cuales Hinata no había sido entrenada e informada. Se acercó hasta la peliazul y colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza. Emitiendo chakra curativo que relajase el fatigado cuerpo de la Hyuga.

De la nada apareció una nueva presencia en la habitación, ante el asombro de todos. Se trataba de Eli.

**-¡Hola!-** el Kami de cabellos dorados trataba de contener la risa ante la cara de Tsunade y los Mitsunaka. Les había asustado.

**-¿Q-quién es p-padre?-** les costaba moverse al notar el poder de aquella extraña figura. Seguían observándola sin decir palabra. Su belleza era épica, los hombres no podían quitar sus ojos de encima.

**-Creo que deberías tener una idea de quién soy. Pero de todas formas, me llamo Eli y soy uno de los Kamis vinculados con nuestra querida Hinata.**

**-¿Por qué estás aquí Eli-sama?-** esta vez fue Katsu quien habló. Ante él estaba la presencia de un dios y no pudo hacer otra cosa que agacharse y hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto.

**-Gracias Katsu-san- **le agradeció el respeto que le mostró **-Nunca en la historia nos hemos visto obligados a hacernos presentes en este mundo. Pero las circunstancias lo requieren. Para cuando Hinata despierte creemos que será capaz de proyectar nuestras presencias y hacernos visibles ante los ojos humanos. Mientras estoy hablando, el Kami del Caos sigue entrenando con ella. No debería haber aparecido, puesto que esto le pasará factura a HInata.**

**-El cuerpo de Hianta está sufriendo mucho, el estrés mental al que está sometida es inmenso, no se por cuánto tiempo aguantará este ritmo, pero a este paso…-** Tsunade estaba preocupada por la Hyuga, si no hacían algo con ella, no lo conseguiría.

**-No te preocupes, en cuanto regrese, Hinata descansará hasta que su cuerpo se encuentre totalmente recuperado. Probablemente en unos días pueda comenzar sus entrenamientos. Cada vez se está haciendo más fuerte-** sonrió mientras miraba la cara de Hinata. Tan solo llevaba unos minutos en el mundo exterior y ya echaba de menos la calidez de la Hyuga.

Akio permaneció durante toda la conversación callado hasta ese momento **-Si has puesto en riesgo su salud, será por qué nos tienes que decir algo importante.**

**-Cierto Akio-san. Hinata piensa que eres guapo pero veo que eres mucho más atractivo ahora que te puedo ver en persona por mi misma-** ante este comentario el castaño enrojeció.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Eli volvió a retomar la conversación y esta vez con un semblante más serio.

**-Por lo que sé, Hinata permanecerá en el complejo entrenando. Tanto Caos como yo, queremos que el Uchiha se quede aquí también. Tiene que estar presente en todos los entrenamientos de Hinata.**

-**No puede permanecer tanto tiempo con los Mitsunaka. El consejo y sobre todo Danzo sospecharán y todavía tiene mucha vigilancia a su alrededor. Nos expondríamos a que se revelasen **_**secretos **_**de Hinata que no queremos que se sepan-** Tsuande sentenció.

**-Por eso deberás hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano por evitarlo- **esta vez el tono del Kami era mucho más amenazador.

**-Como sea… esto solo me va a traer más quebraderos de cabeza- **soltó con exasperación.

-**Por otro lado Tsunade-sama, ¿estás al tanto si el Uchiha tiene los ojos de Itachi?**

**-Si los tiene en su poder. Se lo pregunté cuando recuperamos el cuerpo de Itachi. Me dijo que están escondidos en un lugar seguro-** en la mente de la Hokage todo empezaba a cobrar sentido **-queréis que se los trasplante ¿me equivoco? **

**-No se equivoca Tsunade. Cuando un Uchiha consigue el Mangekyou Sharingan está destinado a quedarse ciego a no ser que le sean trasplantados otros ojos Uchiha. Y necesitamos a Sasuke con todo su poder.**

**-Como si fuera fácil conseguir que Sasuke acceda- **a Tsunade le dolía la cabeza, ¿por qué no podría gobernar una aldea con menos problemas que esta?

**-Confiamos en que lo conseguirá. Una cosa más, debe ser Hinata y solo ella la que le cuente a Sasuke de nuestra existencia-** le dedicó una sonrisa **-Nos veremos en unos días-** se despidió y desapareció de la habitación.

-**Iré a hablar con Sasuke, si consigo convencerle mañana estará aquí y tendréis que lidiar con un Uchiha ciego y cabreado- **Tsunade también se marchó en dirección al complejo Uchiha.

**-Qué remedio-** Katsu suspiró. Se estaba haciendo demasiado mayor para esas cosas. Ya era hora de retirarse y dejar paso a la siguiente generación.

••

La Hokage no se molestó en entrar en casa del Uchiha. Se dirigía directamente hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde estaba segura que encontraría a Sasuke.

**-¿A qué se debe este honor Hokage-sama?-** Sasuke se encontraba de espaldas a Tsunade y a Shizune. Desde que pusieron un pie en el complejo había notado su presencia.

**-Tenemos que hablar.**

**-Hmp.**

**-Como ya sabes vas a entrenar con los Mitsunaka. Hemos decidido que tanto tú como Hinata deberéis permancer allí. Por lo que durante una temporada vivirás con ellos.**

**-Hmp, eso ya me lo imaginaba. No creo que haya venido hasta aquí solo para decirme eso-** se estaba empezando cabrear, ¿de verdad la Hokage pensaba que era estúpido o qué?

**-Es sobre Itachi-** dijo Tsunade sin rodeos.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó al oír ese nombre. No le contestó, esperó a que la Hokage continuase antes de cometer alguna imprudencia.

**-Me dijiste que tenías sus ojos. Quiero trasplantártelos-** No serviría de nada con Sasuke decir las cosas de una forma suave, por lo que lo dijo llanamente.

**-¿Por qué?-** la voz era amenazadora. Una palabra mal interpretada comenzaría desde luego una batalla entre los dos. La ira dentro de Sasuke comenzaba a crecer, querían algo de él, ¿la aldea no tuvo suficiente con lo que le ocurrió a su familia?

**-Cuanto más uses tu Magekyou con mayor rapidez perderás la vista a no ser que tengas los ojos de otro Uchiha.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** dijo en tono seco.

**-Tengo mis fuentes-** respondió en el mismo tono. Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego.

**- ¿Qué consigues tú con ello?**

**-A un poderoso shinobi al servicio de Konoha sin arriesgarnos a que te quedes ciego.**

**-Eso lo puedo evitar. Simplemente no usaré el Mangekyou.**

**-Como si tú fueras a contenerte-** _puede que resulte más fácil conseguir que Sasuke coopere._

_-Tsk… en eso lleva razón-_ **¿y si me niego?**

**-Entonces no podrías a ayudar a Hinata- **Tsunade solo dijo la verdad esperando a la respuesta el Uchiha.

El nombre de Hinata hizo eco en su mente. ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarla? Algo no le estaban contando y su curiosidad pudo con él.

**-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a la Hyuga?-** no pudo contener la pregunta, era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta que demostraba demasiado interés por la peliazul.

-**Si accedes. Ella será quien te lo cuente.**

**-Tsk-** sin decir nada comenzó a hacer unos sellos y se mordió uno de los dedos. Ante ellos apreció un pergamino. Lo abrió y en las manos de Sasuke se encontraban los ojos de Itachi dentro de un tubo de cristal lleno de un líquido transparente.

••

Se despertó al sentir unas pequeñas manos acariciando su pelo y su cara. Tenía los ojos vendados, así que no podría ver quien era la persona que osaba tocarle. Lo último que recordaba era quedar inconsciente cuando Tsunade comenzó el trasplante.

**-Se que estás despierto-** escuchó una vocecilla aguda. Supuso que debía tratarse de una niña de unos cinco años de edad.

**-¿Quién eres?**

**-Soy Mitsunaka Asami y tengo cuatro años me gustan los caramelos y los dulces y sobre todo me encanta pasar tiempo con mis dos hermanos mayores…-** la efusividad con la que hablaba y el tono lleno de admiración al pronunciar la palabra hermano, provocaron que en el rostro de Sasuke se dibujara una sonrisa.

**-Hmp.**

**-¿Hmp qué?-** Asami puso las manos en sus caderas. Estaba molesta por la interrupción del Uchiha. Parecía que se aburriera de escucharla y era él quien ¡había preguntado!

El Uchiha no contestó, estaba demasiado sorprendido con la osadía de la mocosa.

**-Mi nii-san dijo que eras un gruñón, pero mi Okasan me dijo que no debía de juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas. Se equivocaba-** le sacó la lengua aunque el Uchiha no podía verla.

**-No me hagas burla, aunque tenga los ojos vendados sé, qué lo estás haciendo.**

La niña se paralizo. ¡Le leía la mente o qué!

**-No, tampoco puedo leerte la mente, si es lo que te estás preguntando-** escuchó un suspiro de sorpresa por parte de la pequeña que provocó una sonora carcajada por parte del Uchiha. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se reía y todo se debía a esa niña de cuatro años.

Secretamente desde que el Uchiha llegó a su casa le pareció muy guapo aunque no había visto aún sus ojos. Y después de escucharle reír se terminó de enamorar de él. Aunque lo negaría una y otra vez si le preguntaran sobre ello. Era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-** se vio obligado a hablar ya que la niña no decía nada.

**-Mmm… desde ayer. Lleva un día durmiendo. Sabes ¡Has despertado el mismo día que lo ha hecho Hinata-chan!**

Si jugaba bien sus cartas esa pequeña podría ser una valiosa fuente de información.

Había pasado más de una semana y Sasuke apenas salió de la habitación. Hasta que no recuperase su vista pensaba que era lo mejor. No conocía la casa y era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda. Su mayor entretenimiento durante el día, era el momento en que la pequeña de los Mitsunaka entraba a visitarlo. A pesar de no considerarse una persona sociable resultó llevarse muy bien con Asami.

En los días en que estuvo allí había conocido al resto de la familia, gracias a las visitas esporádicas que le hacían. Después de Asami, el cabeza de familia, Katsu, era el que más le visitaba. Era una persona tranquila y le agradaba. No se sentía juzgado. Al principio le contaba cosas de su familia y le daba noticias sobre Hinata y su entrenamiento. Aún no le había comentado nada de la razón por la que él estaba allí. Hasta que no viese a Hinata, sus respuestas tendrían que esperar.

Excepto por esas visitas no tenía nada mejor que hacer, por lo que le quedaba muchísimo tiempo libre para pensar. Sus días estaban repletos de pensamientos sobre su familia, las razones por las que estaba en Konoha de vuelta, la carta que encontró de su hermano y sobre todo, Hinata. Su mente estaba plagada de millones de preguntas sin responder.

Estaba demasiado confundido como para tener una idea clara de lo que la peliazul representaba para él. Todo había pasado demasiado deprisa, el primer momento que la vio, sus recuerdos sobre ella de la niñez que él no recordaba, el primer beso, los días que pasó en su casa y en especial la última noche. Le provocaban sensaciones en su cuerpo que él hasta entonces creía muertas. Cuando Itachi asesinó al clan, él perdió la capacidad para volver a amar.

Pero por encima del resto de pensamientos, había uno en especial que le estaba volviendo loco. La culpa de haberse acostado con una completa desconocida en los baños de un bar, y que él, vagamente recordaba. ¿Debía sentirse arrepentido por ello? Después de todo el no tenía ningún compromiso con la Hyuga, pero esos pensamientos no remitían la culpabilidad de sus actos. En lo más profundo de su ser sentía que había traicionado a Hinata.

El sonido de unos ligeros pasos acercándose a su habitación, le hicieron olvidar todas sus preocupaciones. El ser privado de vista durante esos días había aumentado considerablemente el resto de sus instintos más primarios. Hizo una nota mental de añadir algún tipo de ejercicio a su entrenamiento en el que no pudiera usar sus ojos.

El sonido de unos suaves golpes en su puerta hizo eco en su habitación. Sabía de quien se trataba, era ella.

**-Pasa Hinata.**

Escuchó un par de pasos más, hasta que el sonido se detuvo. Sasuke se encontraba de espaldas a la peliazul, estaba de pie enfrente de la ventana escuchando el sonido de la lluvia en el exterior.

**-¿Cómo te encuentras Sasuke-san?- **a pesar del nervioso tono de su voz, no tartamudeó ni una sola palabra. Aún le ponía nerviosa Sasuke y no sabía cómo actuar frente a él. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos y en su vida últimamente.

El escuchar la voz de Hinata de nuevo le produjo una sensación cálida en su interior **-¿No deberías estar entrenando?- **su tono de voz fue más cortante de lo que quiso.

**-Está lloviendo-** soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar la pregunta.

_-Que idiota eres Uchiha…**-**_**no puedo ver-** trató de excusarse.

**-Pero puedes oir Uchiha-san-** le replicó la Hyuga.

**-Tsk-** un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del Uchiha. Dio gracias a los Kamis por estar de espaldas a la Hyuga. Lo que no se dio cuenta era de que mientras estaba distraído pensando en la peliazul, ésta se había movido. Se encontraba al lado de Sasuke y era consciente del presente sonrojo en las mejillas del Uchiha, pero no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió ante el gesto infantil de Sasuke.

Permanecieron durante horas en silencio después de aquel momento. Se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. A pesar de haber estado tiempo sin verse las cosas parecían que estaban en el mismo punto donde las dejaron.

Hinata se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana y saco un libro de poemas que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de los Mitsunaka. Su intención era leer para Sasuke. Desde que despertó, todo su tiempo estaba dedicado al entrenamiento y cuando terminaba, estaba tan agotada que se quedaba dormida en seguida. Quería ver a Sasuke y puesto que hoy tenía el día libre por la lluvia, decidió que quería hacer algo por él en compensación por su falta de visitas. Por lo que comenzó a leer en voz alta sin pedir permiso.

**A la luna**

¡Sol del que triste vela,  
Astro de cumbre fría,  
Cuyos trémulos rayos de noche  
Para mostrar sombras sólo brillan!

¡Oh, cuánto se asemeja  
De la pasada dicha  
Al pálido recuerdo que del alma  
Sólo hace ver la soledad sombría!

Reflejo de una llama  
Oculta o ya extinguida,  
Llena la mente pero no la enciende;  
Vive en el alma pero no la anima.

Descubre, como tú, sombras  
Que esmalta o acaricia  
Y, como a ti, tan solo la contempla  
El dolor mudo en ferviente vigilia.

Cuando terminó el primer poema no continuó leyendo. Observó a Sasuke esperando que dijera que se callara y que no le interesaba escuchar sus estúpidos poemas. Para su sorpresa, a paso lento pero decidido, se acercó hasta el sofá donde estaba sentada Hinata. Se sentó a su lado, y le miró. Esa era su forma de decirle que continuase con la lectura.

**Si el hombre pudiera decir**

Si el hombre pudiera decir lo que ama,  
Si el hombre pudiera levantar su amor por el cielo  
Como una nube en la luz;  
Si como muros que se derraman,  
Para saludar la verdad erguida en medio,  
Pidiera derrumbar su cuerpo, dejando sólo la verdad de su amor,  
La verdad de sí mismo,  
Que no se llama gloria, fortuna o ambición,  
Sino amor o deseo,  
Yo sería aquel que imaginaba;  
Aquel que con su lengua, sus ojos y sus manos  
Proclama ante los hombres la verdad ignorada,  
La verdad de su amor verdadero.  
Libertad no conozco sino la libertad de estar preso en alguien  
Cuyo nombre no puedo oír sin escalofrío;  
Alguien por quien me olvido de esta existencia mezquina,  
Por quien el día y la noche son para mí lo que quiera,  
Y mi cuerpo y espíritu flotan en su cuerpo y espíritu  
Como leños perdidos que el mar anega o levanta  
Libremente, con la libertad el amor,  
La única libertad que me exalta,  
La única libertad porque muero.  
Tú justificas mi existencia:  
Si no te conozco, no he vivido;  
Si muero sin conocerte, no muero porque no he vivido.

A medida que leía el segundo poema el tono de voz de Hinata se iba haciendo más suave y apenas las últimas palabras las pronunció en un susurro. Sasuke estaba embriagado por la mezcla del olor que desprendía Hinata y el cálido sonido de su voz. Las palabras del segundo poema provocaron que su corazón se acelerase.

En su mente se imaginaba la cara enrojecida de Hinata mientras leía esos versos. Y solo pudo sonreír. Levantó una mano y la colocó a la altura del rostro de Hinata, palpando suavemente hasta encontrar sus mejillas. Notaba el calor que emanaban de ellas, estaba en lo cierto, estaba sonrojada.

Lentamente acarició el contorno de sus labios y llevó su mano hasta su mentón, giró su cara y acercó su cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaran. Envolviendo las mejillas de Hinata con sus dos manos, la besó en los labios con el deseo y la pasión acumulados desde su último encuentro.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas: En los siguientes capítulos me centraré más en la historia de Sasuke e Hinata ya que la trama principal del fic ya está planteada.**

**Un saludo a todos y ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
